


A Brief Visit To Scotland

by apolla



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 41,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apolla/pseuds/apolla
Summary: In which Georgiana is a good deal closer to ‘irretrievably lost’ than in the show.In which a marriage must take place in Scotland to save at least two reputations.In which all would be so much simpler if Regency England allowed people to speak their minds and feelings the first time





	1. The Newspaper

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why except that reading Silvestria’s fic got me thinking! Is this the third or fourth fandom and ship we’ve shared over the years?!

Georgiana Lambe set the newspaper down with as much equanimity as she could, which in the moment, was very little.

  
Her guardian looked across the breakfast table at her. ‘It is done.’

  
‘I cannot believe you did this for me.’

Sidney Parker glanced at the second woman at the table. She had said very little so far and her expression was uncharacteristically closed. It was to her that Georgiana had spoken. She blinked, her mind elsewhere.

  
‘Of course,’ Mrs Parker replied. ‘The alternative was inconceivably awful.’

  
‘But...’ Georgiana felt a rush of shame, grief and gratitude all at once, which was really too much to bear. She gripped her butter knife a moment, then let it fall to the table with a sharp clatter.

_The Times, 20th June 18—_

_Mr Heywood of Willingden, Sussex, is pleased to announce the marriage of his daughter, Miss Charlotte Heywood, to Mr Sidney Parker of London, Antigua and Sanditon, on 9th June 18– in Scotland_.


	2. The Chase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your comments so far! Hopefully this chapter will live up to expectations!
> 
> Please note: some discussion of slavery and enslaved people in this chapter. I've tried to write as Sidney might speak and think, which is not necessarily a reflection of what I would think or how I'd say it. It's nothing violent but it might feel a bit weird so please be aware.

_ Early Summer, 18-- _

Sidney Parker's life was irrevocably changed thanks to a single horseshoe. He had purchased his nimble sprung coach for its light, swift ride, but no carriage design could prevent horses from throwing shoes.

He was thus obliged to stop at Hatfield, where no suitable replacement horse was available, while the shoe was replaced. This loss of time had such effects upon his schedule that it would soon lead to his being joined in holy matrimony. It should not be supposed that Mr Parker knew this as he stood outside the Red Lion, sending himself mad with calculations of time and speed for himself and another unknown coach. Indeed, Mr Parker had not even the slightest inkling that his life was anything other than painful at that moment.

He knew his late friend, Lambe, ought not to have placed his faith in Sidney, for he was showing himself ill-deserving of it. How had he reached the point where he was chasing after his ward and the man who had apparently bought her?

Sidney had long hoped to have put the buying, selling and possession of other human beings behind him, but it was clearly not to be so. He squinted up at the sun and willed himself not to be violently sick onto the cobbled road.

He was not suited to being the guardian of anyone, let alone an intelligent, determined young woman counting down the days until her majority. Georgiana was foolish perhaps, but she by no means deserved the punishment she was living through. He fought the urge to be sick again as he considered what might be happening to her. He had to believe that her purchaser was intelligent enough to leave her unharmed until they were legally wed.

A flash of colour caught his eye - Miss Heywood emerging from the inn - and he now fought the urge not to rage at her. It would be temporarily satisfying but ultimately hollow.

He ought to have left Charlotte behind with Tom. The possible loss of reputation for her at staying as the lone guest of a married man was nothing in comparison to travelling all day alone with an unmarried one, and absolutely nothing compared to their journey being extended over more than one day.

He knew she knew it too. As the day wore on and the sun started to descend in the near midsummer sky, and they had yet to catch Georgiana and her kidnappers, they would soon pass the point of no return. 

To Miss Heywood's credit, she made no complaint or comment regarding the situation, remaining focused quite entirely on Georgiana. 

'I enquired with the innkeeper's wife,' she told him upon rejoining him on the cobbles outside the Red Lion to wait for the blacksmith to finish his work. The day was still warm, even as evening began to arrive. 'She did not see Georgiana herself but said the man who came through was acting most suspiciously.'

'How so?' He barked, immediately regretting his tone.

She did not flinch. 'He had a man posted at the carriage door the entire time they were stopped. He purchased more provisions than one man would ever need, and I quote "even a great big man like that". And she said they passed through no more than two hours ago. So, it seems we are close.'

'Not close enough,' he muttered, feeling every moment of standing still as a piercing scream in his heart. 'If we do not catch up to her...'

'All will be well,' she told him with an admirable attempt at good humour that did not reach to her eyes.

'She has already been gone for several days. If it can be kept very quiet, we may yet have hope. But I do not see... Miss Heywood, you must see the impossibility of our situation? Even if Georgiana is retrieved, our own actions open us to the gravest judgement.'

She shook her head, loose hair under her bonnet swishing. 'I care not. I only care that we get her back safe and if at all possible, unmolested.' Her expression was set in such a fashion that he recognised as her most stubborn and sure. She was truly in earnest. 

Did she understand the danger to her own reputation?

'Yes, of course, but my reputation is nothing to Georgiana's actual safety and life.'

He must have spoken aloud. 'But-'

'I may worry later, but not until we have her back.'

This, Sidney thought, was extraordinarily stupid or incredibly selfless. His first instinct was to assume the former, but the last few weeks and encounters with her gave him a moment's pause, and he realised with a start that, in the case of Charlotte Heywood, it was very likely the latter. She was infuriatingly naive, but she was proving herself to be fundamentally and irredeemably good. He was not sure whether to be infuriated or charmed and rather feared that he could be both at once.

They were finally back on their way before the sun had fully set. He was alone with Miss Heywood except for the driver and horses. It was unquestionably inappropriate, and if called upon to defend his actions, Sidney felt he would be quite unable to do so.

In the rocking carriage, Charlotte began to doze, and he did his best not to stare at the curve of her lips or the tilt of her neck. He returned instead to his compulsive calculation and recalculation of journey times.

The Great North Road was good enough to drive with care after dark, but even in his haste, Sidney would not subject the driver or Charlotte to the dangers for long. They reached the small village of Welwyn and stopped for the night.

The inn was small and mercifully not busy. Sidney arranged rooms for himself, the driver and "Miss Diana Parker" in hopes that a minor untruth might save Miss Heywood after all. If the innkeeper noticed anything odd, he said nothing. He had almost certainly seen many a stranger thing than two mismatched siblings travelling together.

Sidney was loath to rouse Charlotte from her deep sleep, but as the other option was to carry her, he shook her shoulder.

She roused instantly, alert and aware. 'Did we catch up?'

'Not yet, _Diana _.' He hoped that the look in his eye was enough to explain.

'Oh, dear.' She blinked and looked above his shoulder at the scene behind. 'Are we to stay here?'

'I have taken rooms, yes.'

'Thank you, M- Sidney.' She did understand, at least in part.

They ate in a small private dining room away from those present for a drink, but they had only a little conversation as they tucked into a surprisingly good stew.

'I am sorry.'

Sidney looked up, wondering for a moment who had spoken. 

'I am,' she repeated. 'I knew... I ought not to have let my desire for friendship with Georgiana blind me to what was right and wrong. But they seemed so happy, truly, that I could not bear to be the bearer of bad tidings.'

'Like me.'

'Well, yes, in some ways.'

'Good. You should not want to be like me. Insensible of feeling, I believe it was?'

Charlotte blushed, quite becomingly. 'I spoke in anger and upset. I am sure you are not altogether without feeling.'

'No?'

'No. I rather think you suffer from too much feeling and try to cope by pushing it all away.'

He rested back in his seat, unable to resist goading her. 'Oh, you do?'

'Yes,' she nodded firmly, not taking his bait. 'I have seen you throughout today and realised that you care a great deal for Georgiana. Yet, you clearly believe love for a child or ward should be of the firm sort.'

'Assuming again, Miss Heywood.'

'I don't mean to. Based on your conduct so far, you seem to think you must be her jailer or schoolmaster or overlord when what she has always needed is affection. An older brother, perhaps.'

'She needs to understand the world and what it would do to her if given half a chance. I swore to her father that I would protect and guide her, and I will not shirk that duty!'

'Guide, Mr Parker._ Guide._ Not dictate, surely?'

Sidney stared down into his bowl. 

'What was Mr Lambe like? Charlotte asked. 'How did you come to know him?'

Sidney could not help smiling at the memory of his friend. 'He was a good man in the grand scheme. I met him when I first arrived in Antigua. Lambe taught me about the business of sugar and of how it came to be produced at such... profitable margins. He had already freed his slaves when I arrived and was a pariah amongst owners. I was very young and didn't know any better. The estate I had acquired was in a bad way, a terrible way, and I applied to Lambe for assistance, which he gave freely, generously.'

'Why did you go to Antigua?'

'To reorder my fate.'

'Mr Parker?'

He considered the best response to her enquiry. 'As the second son, there was not much for me here, and an opportunity presented itself that I took. I wanted to see something of the world. And I certainly did.'

'And you... you got rid of your sugar interests?' she asked, remembering what he had said about that.

'Not at first. I was not at all convinced that the slaves_ could_ be freed in any meaningful sense. Believe me, I did not want to do something rash and leave them even worse off.'

'What is worse off than being_ owned_?' she snapped.

'Starving to death.'

She did not reply.

'The options for freed slaves are not always plentiful in a place like Antigua, and had I set 200 people free at once, the effect would have been catastrophic on them as much as the rest of the island. Lambe assisted me, and I was able to free my workers and ensure they still had work, had somewhere to live. And then I sold the entire estate to Lambe. We had plans to make the Lambe Estate a place of refuge for freed people, but then he died, leaving me Georgiana's guardian.'

'Did he want you to bring her here?'

He nodded. 'He wanted to see her as a proper English lady, as any daughter of his should be. He was a revolutionary in some respects, Miss Hayward, but he was also a traditional man in others. He wanted her to make her debut and find a good husband amongst the ton. He must be disappointed with me.'

Sidney had not meant to share that last thought.

'We will get her back,' she promised. 'We will.'

'And what of everything else?'

'We will find a way through, I am sure.' She rose to her feet. 'I ought to sleep now so that I can wake early. I assume you want to leave at earliest light?'

'For once, you assume correctly. Rest well, Miss- _Diana_,' he said, seeing the innkeeper come in.

'Got a girl to help you this evening, Miss Parker,' he said gruffly.

Charlotte looked ready to object, but she did not. Sidney watched her leave, followed by the innkeeper, and wondered how much brandy he could drink and still wake early in the morning. Not enough, most likely.

*

Charlotte was waiting for him the next morning. It was later than he'd hoped for, but still very early. 

Leaving early was the only piece of good luck they had that day. Further up the road, they found the inn where Georgiana and her keepers had rested. Mr Howard, they received confirmation, had insisted on leaving before daybreak and was already at least three hours ahead.

At Baldock, they were delayed due to a fire on the main thoroughfare. They made good progress after Biggleswade but still could not get further than Stilton before resting for the night, even with Sidney and his driver, young Mr Bruce, taking turns at the reins.

Sidney took a moment to stretch his legs there while Bruce enquired about rooms for him.

'Mr Parker?' Bruce hesitated in the inn doorway. 'Bit of a conundrum for you, sir.'

'Yes?'

'I inquired as to rooms for you, but they've only got the one room for gentlefolk. I didn't say either way as I didn't know how you might want to... well...'

'Yes. Well. Thank you, Bruce. I shall... think about this.'

'What is the matter?' Charlotte had spent much of the day falling in and out of sleep, the stress of the situation and an uncomfortable inn bed leaving her exhausted. Still, she had not complained even once.

'Nothing,' he replied immediately before thinking better of it. 'There is only one room available in the inn. But all is well, you shall have it and I shall-'

'I am sorry, Mr Parker.' She meant it too, he could tell.

He sighed. 'It is of no matter. Bruce, engage the room for Miss Heywood. Use Diana's name again.'

'Yes, sir. WIll do.' Bruce went back inside.

'Where will you sleep, Mr Parker?'

'It is of no-'

'Yes, it is. Where will you sleep?'

'Perhaps by the fire in the inn, or out with Bruce.'

'Where does he sleep?' She blinked, having apparently never even thought of it before.

'There are cots for drivers out in the mews-'

'The stables, you mean? I am not sure I like either of you sleeping out with the horses!'

'You would prefer us all to share your room?'

'No- I mean, _yes_, actually. Everyone should have a proper place to sleep!'

'That, Miss Heywood, may be true but is a greater concern than is within your power to solve. There may be thousands of people sleeping outside this very night, all over the country.'

'But it is so cold!'

'Yes, but I have a good coat, which is a good deal more than many a man.'

She frowned and Sidney fancied he could see her mind whirling to reconcile this new information with her currently understood beliefs. 'If there is nothing to be done, I may only raise my objection in a theoretical sense, but I do object.'

'Consider it noted, Miss Heywood.'

'Thank you.'

'At any rate, it will help me wake early tomorrow.'

'We will catch them tomorrow,' she swore.

*


	3. On The Road Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the lovely comments so far - they are a really lovely set of light moments in a week that's been a bit rubbish, when it comes down to it. 
> 
> Hopefully this chapter will give you plenty of feels!

The next day _was _better, but Charlotte was wrong - they did not catch up. 

They left Stilton before dawn, just as the light was beginning to seep in from the horizon. They made excellent time up the Great North Road, and with clever, quick changes of horses, exceedingly short rest stops, and determination, they were astonished to reach Bawtry, some 80 miles beyond their start that morning.

At the inn, they learnt that Howard had stopped there not long before dusk - they were catching up!

A third night passed quietly. Charlotte kept to her room; Sidney took the time, at last, to write to Mary to explain what had occurred, though he felt it prudent to write in the vaguest of terms, should the letter somehow find its way into other hands. He did not dare write to Tom and expose everything to his older brother, who had yet to learn the importance or power of discretion.

On the fourth morning, Charlotte woke him with a swift rap on his door.

'We should go now,' she said, yawning as she did. Her hair was loose and hung around her face, while the dark circles under her eyes exposed how exceedingly tired she was. 'We might catch them at their next stop.'

He agreed and barely took the time to dress entirely, leaving his cravat until he was in the coach and they were on their way. Miss Heywood seemed quite fixated on his bare neck, and he could not help asking.

She took a moment to consider her answer, which struck him as progress since her excitable, thoughtless blathering at that first ball. 'I cannot think of a time when I have seen a gentleman with his neck exposed, and it strikes me as extraordinary. Why must a neck be covered? It is not... I mean to say, there is nothing untoward about a neck, is there?'

'Possibly, it is not the neck that society is worried about, so much as where it might lead?'

'To the collarbones?' she asked, her sarcasm heightened by the grumpiness of fatigue. 'How ridiculous society is.'

'I cannot disagree, Miss Heywood.'

'And there's another thing. Why cannot you use my first name and I yours? After everything, it feels ridiculous to keep "Mr Parkering" you!'

'Then call me Sidney,' he said as if it were that simple. 

'And you should call me Charlotte. If you want to.' Perhaps it could be that simple.

'Charlotte?' he tested it out - a frisson of something shivered down his spine. A name should not have such power. No other name did have, or at least, had not for ten years or more.

'Sidney,' she replied, and he thought it a sound fit for the heavens before crushing that foolish, boyish notion immediately. 'I will not object to you keeping your cravat untied if you do not mind that I take off my boots, for they are pinching my toes.'

'If you wish it, Miss- Charlotte. I would prefer your comfort than your discomfort.'

'Thank you. S_idney_.'

In truth, his loose cravat, her stocking feet and first names being thrown around, was all uncommonly... domestic and he was afraid at how comfortably pleasant he found the experience.

More time passed. After so many hours confined to the coach, Sidney ought to be climbing the walls or wishing to walk or run or swim or anything but sit still. On that morning, he felt that nothing could induce him to change his situation.

Bruce's voice cut through the quiet serenity, proving that nothing good ever lasts as long as one wishes it would. 'Coach ahead, sir!'

Sidney sprang up in his seat. Charlotte shoved her boots back on as quickly as she could as he stood on unsteady feet. 

'Does it appear to be him?'

'Blast it, sir, not him- Cor; It's the Duke of Clarence!.'

'Slow down,' Sidney shouted. 'We don't want him thinking we're trying to run him off the road!'

In the event, the carriage ahead rolled to a stop quite in their way, the driver waving at them to slow.

'Good morning, sir!' the driver called out. He was in the Duke of Clarence's livery if Sidney had any clue. 'His Grace wishes to speak with you.'

Sidney frowned. 'If His Grace wishes it.'

The footman opened the carriage door to reveal the Duke of Clarence himself. The third son of King George III of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland, he was an older gent who looked most put out.

'My good man, who might you be?' he asked.

Sidney bowed. 'Sidney Parker, sir.'

'I suppose you're chasing that damned fool who all but ran me off the road this morning?'

'Sir-'

'I am sure I saw a young lady in the carriage who did not appear to be at all pleased to be there. I said to Sophia, didn't I?'

The young woman sat across from the Duke nodded dutifully. 'Yes, Papa.'

'So, when we saw you barrelling up, I knew that something fishy was going on and, by Jove, I wasn't going to sit by and let it happen!'

'Thank you, Your Grace, but we are losing time-'

'Ah, now!' The Duke of Clarence looked mightily pleased with himself. 'That's just the rub, my good man! The other carriage turned off the main road some time ago. By my reckoning, he saw my crest and didn't want me to catch him up, eh! Well, I'll have the better of that blackguard! For I shall send you ahead of me, ain't that a clever joke? He will emerge at the next village, I am sure of it, and you will be there waiting, having taken the better road.'

Sidney felt such a surge of relief that he could barely stand upright. 'Your Grace, I thank you. I am exceedingly grateful.'

The Duke waved him off. 'Ah, get ye ahead of the devil! I shall follow behind you, never fear!'

Sidney did just that, climbing up to sit with Bruce and taking the reins to set off as quick as could be.

At the next village, barely fit for the name, he found the other end of the little lane Howard likely took and drove his coach to a point where no other could pass by on the road.

'Now,' he said to Bruce. 'We wait. I can only pray that the Duke was correct.'

They had not to wait very long until the rolling thunder of a coach and four grew closer and closer.

Howard's driver was so determined that he almost drove into them. Instead, he turned, and the coach rolled off the road into a mercifully gentle ditch. 

Sidney launched himself at the driver as the man scrambled down. 'Stay there!'

Howard's man descended upon Sidney then, but even this bruising fellow was no match for Sidney on a bad day, let alone when he was determined with all his soul to save Georgiana. A single punch sent the man to the ground, knocked out entirely.

Sidney wrenched the coach door open and came face to face with Mr Howard, a huge fellow with a vile, scowling, sneering mien. 

'I'll have you flogged for this!' Howard snarled. 'She is my property!'

Sidney laughed in his face. 'Not ever.'

Howard grasped at Georgiana to pull her close. But, while he was concentrating on Sidney, Charlotte slipped around the other side. She was quicker and tugged Georgiana out of the carriage and away from him.

Sidney fixed him with a glare. 'You could object, but I would like to see you argue that I've stolen something that was never yours to own. I could run you through, and I would think no more of it. So, you have two options: slink away to whatever hole you came from, or face eternal judgement earlier than anticipated.'

Howard said nothing but held his hands up in acquiescence. 'You owe me-'

'I owe you nothing but grim _ death _ for kidnapping my ward.'

'You wouldn't dare.'

Sidney grinned, eyes gleaming. 'Would I not?'

Behind him, Charlotte helped Georgiana into his carriage. Once they were safe and out of sight, Sidney took the pistol Bruce offered him and shot Howard in the foot. 

'It may take your men a while to rouse themselves. In the meantime, that will hurt a little. I caution you to be more considerate in your business dealings in future.'

'You will regret this-'

'No, I will not. Beecroft will not touch you now, I assure you. Do you realise you almost ran the Duke of Clarence off the road? You'll be lucky not to end up jailed for that alone.'

As if summoned by theatrical cue, the Duke's carriage arrived then. His guards took in the scene and moved to secure Howard and his equipage.

'Mr Parker!' The Duke boomed. 'You caught the scoundrel!'

'I did, Your Grace. I would not have done so without your assistance.'

'Why, of course not. Now, is the young lady well?'

Sidney nodded. Charlotte opened his carriage door at the sound of more voices.

'Your Grace!' she said, leaping deftly down to curtsey to him.

'You are the young lady lately liberated! How joyous-'

'I am not, Your Grace. My dear friend here-'

'Ah, dear lady!' The Duke bowed a little to Georgiana, who was far too overwrought to really notice. 'I am glad of it! Your name, if you please?'

'This is Miss Georgiana Lambe, lately of Antigua, Your Grace.'

'Lambe, what? That the abolitionist cove who freed all his slaves?'

'The very one,' Sidney confirmed. 'He was my very dear friend, and I now have the honour of being guardian to his only daughter. A duty I have failed-'

'You did not,' Georgiana spoke for the first time. 'You did not fail. I failed you.'

Her voice was hollow, lifeless and heartbreaking. 

'You did not!' Charlotte cut in. 'The only villains here are Beecroft and this man here.'

The Duke followed all this with interest. 'And you, young lady. What is your name?'

'Charlotte, sir. Heywood.'

'You are married?'

'No, sir.'

'And you... I must ask, have you been in pursuit for long?'

'Four days, sir.'

His gaze narrowed a moment then relaxed into a broad grin. 'I shan't say a word! Not to anyone. When I tell this story, as I will, I shall leave out such details. Least I can do after your ordeal. But highly improper, just the same.'

Sidney realised in that instant that Charlotte's reputation was undoubtedly ruined beyond repair. The Duke was going to regale anyone who would listen with this tale of derring-do, and there was no promise he would remember to anonymise it.

Of all the people to encounter, why did it have to be a prince of the bloody realm?

'Well, we're off to an old friend's estate,' said the Duke. 'Can't wait around here all day! Pleasure to meet you all, eh?'

After a moment of activity and a clatter of wheels and hooves, the Duke and his party were gone, leaving them there, awkward and uncertain of what was to come next.

'We must go,' Sidney said, more to Bruce than the ladies. 'Before these people wake. Back to Sanditon, then.'

Within a minute or two, they were on their way again, now southwards. 

'I am ruined!' Georgiana reminded Sidney as the horses began to pick up speed. 'I cannot go back there.'

'Nobody knows what happened to you.'

'The Duke of Clarence knows! And everyone surely knows I was missing.'

'It will be resolved. Do not worry.' Sidney took her hands in his and squeezed a little, gently. 'You will be taken care of, I promise.'

She shut her eyes, tears falling from them as she did. 'Forgive me, Sidney. I didn't... I thought...'

'I know.' He hugged her close now, mindful of what Charlotte had said about affection. Had anyone been affectionate to Georgiana since her father's death? Other than Otis Molyneux? 'I know what it is to be disappointed in someone you love.'

'I thought you'd be so angry with me,' she admitted. 'That marrying _ that _ man seemed almost better.'

'I'm not angry with you. I'm relieved you are safe.' He kept an arm around her shoulders, not for control but reassurance. Georgiana rested her head on his shoulder. 'You must forgive me for falling so short as your guardian. I will do better, I swear it.'

'It is too late.' She sounded most forlorn. 'Even if I am not ruined, what am I to do? Otis was like to be the only person to love me for me and even he... proved wanting. I wish I had never left Antigua. I wish I were poor. I wish I were-'

'It will be well,' Charlotte said, eyes bright with tears of her own. 'There is someone for you, waiting somewhere, perhaps even as impatient. Even wealthier than you, perhaps!'

Georgiana giggled a little at that, broken but amused. 'If you say so, Charlotte.'

'I do. And I am never wrong.' She smiled up at Sidney. 'Am I, Mr Parker?'

Ah, they were back to _ Mr Parke _r, were they? Or was she joking? Surely she was.

'I cannot think of a single instance, Miss Heywood, of you, lacking the soundest judgement and discernment.'

Charlotte's laugh was so loud that Georgiana startled a moment before joining in a little. 'What a strange day this has been.'

'Five days since I was taken from Sanditon,' Georgiana replied. 'How do we explain it? It will take another five to get back.'

'We will tell the truth,' Charlotte said. 'That you were snatched away. Nobody else is entitled to more truth than that.'

'That would be nice,' Sidney said. 'But that is not how gossip works.'

Silence then. 

'I recall my father saying something once,' Charlotte said, staring out of the window for a long moment. 'When a local girl ran off with a man from Great Willingden. That all was well enough as they got a wedding out of it. There was talk, of course, but they ended up wed, so the details of how they got there were of minor importance.'

'What are you saying?' Georgiana asked, a little harsh towards her friend. 'There is nobody for me to marry! Not Howard, not Otis! Unless you mean for me to marry Sidney?'

The very idea left Sidney horrified and sickened. 'I am Georgiana's guardian. That would make matters much worse, not less.'

'No...' Charlotte said slowly. 'I did not mean Georgiana.'

'Then, pray, what do you mean?' he asked, wondering if she had lost all the sense he held in such esteem.

'There are two young women present, Mr Parker. It is not inappropriate for you to travel with your ward. Or less so. Could we not... that is to say...'

'Spit it out, Charlotte!' Georgiana cried.

Charlotte took a deep breath. 'There is a story that might be believed and which would erase any stain.'

'What is that?'

'That... well, that you and I eloped to Gretna Green. It is not beyond the ken of most to believe we would bring your ward, my dear friend, with us as a chaperone and bridesmaid.'

'But,' Sidney replied, feeling a heavy stone of dread settle in the pit of his stomach. 'That would require a Gretna marriage.'

Charlotte fixed him with a steady gaze that held only a little fear. 'Yes, it would.'

'I cannot ask that of you!' Georgiana cried. 'To attach yourself to_ Sidney! _You hate him.'

Charlotte blushed. 'I don't hate Sidney. I find him outrageously infuriating, but I do not hate him.'

'I am sat here.'

'Shush,' Charlotte replied, not without humour. 'You said it yourself. The Duke will speak of the story one way or another. We might twist it all around so that nobody knows the truth and it matters not because there was a marriage at the end of it.'

'But... are you sure, Miss Heywood?'

'I have been thinking about the puzzle since we left London. I cannot see another choice that does not leave one or all of us in a precarious situation.'

'No, indeed.' Sidney considered this a moment more, then rapped his cane against the carriage roof. 'Bruce!'

'Yes, sir?'

'Turn around.'

'Sir?'

'Change of plans. We are going to Scotland.'

Silence, then the slap of reins as Bruce turned the carriage.

'How long to Scotland?' Charlotte asked, barely able to look at him.

Sidney wanted (but did not) reply: _ too soon and not soon enough_.

*


	4. What Happens In Gretna Does Not Stay In Gretna (That's The Point)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks so much for all the lovely comments! 
> 
> I will never, I hope, ever make demands for comments as some folks do. I won't threaten to stop writing if I don't get x number of replies (ugh)... but getting such nice feedback does make 'sitting down to just bloody write' that bit easier. Feeling like I'm not just screaming into a void is nice. 
> 
> So, thank you. And have a new chapter.

The rest of the journey was quieter and less harried than the first four days, but none of the passengers was any more serene. The passengers within the Parker coach exchanged only a few words through the long hours of travel as they each in their own way considered the future they were driving towards. 

Their speed was reduced a little compared to the first frantic days. However, there was still a need to reach Scotland as soon as practicable to reduce the manner and intensity of the scandal to follow, so they did not tarry at rest stops any longer than was necessary.

Once the initial relief of being rescued wore off, Georgiana fell into silent despair about Otis and the whole incident. The accompanying frequent dozings-off became, therefore, a kind of mercy. Her companions felt that it would be unfair to engage in conversation that might disturb her. It was not an entirely unwelcome reprieve for either of them, so the journey was quiet.

For Mr Bruce, the journey was long and colder as they went north, but he chose to be grateful that a northern summer was significantly less harsh than its winters and glad that he always brought his thickest coat on any journey outside London.

At Harrogate, they arrived in the early morning and remained through the day and night. Sidney took the time and effort to acquire more clothes for everyone, as none of them had expected to be away from home for so long and their travelling clothes had become unwearable. 

He also engaged the rush services of a well-regarded dressmaker for the rush creation of a wedding dress for Charlotte and an accompanying gown for Georgiana. Having something lovely to wear on her wedding day really did seem the least Sidney could do for Charlotte at this point. 

He dreaded how she must feel at being forced to marry away from her family and friends, to someone she had (until very recently) found an unwelcome presence in her life.

Had the younger Sidney Parker known how Charlotte would be affected by his brusque, detached manner and dark reputation, he might have made different choices.

They might all have made different choices if they had known the outcomes in advance.

In all his life, Sidney never contemplated a wedding like this - had not for a decade even tolerated the possibility of marriage. Yet, in the deeper recesses of his heart, he grew more serene and resolved as they got closer to the border. He felt quite sure that, although Charlotte did not reciprocate, his feelings were such that marriage to her was less an inflicted duty and more a secret delight.

He wrote again to Mary with the truncated truth; then to Mr Heywood at Charlotte's direction to establish their fiction. He wrote the official turn of events, and she added a small note to give her father a little more information, to apologise and beg his forgiveness. Sidney's heart broke a little to see her so upset, yet she did not waver in her determination for even the briefest moment.

They crossed the River Sark in the early afternoon of their final travelling day - Sidney half expected to hear a great thunderclap as they moved from England to Scotland. They went directly to one of the more pleasant hotels to take rooms and prepare for a wedding.

Nobody in Gretna Green seemed unduly surprised to see a couple and a friend arriving for a wedding. Indeed, the town's wedding industry meant that all was done with welcoming ease, convenience and efficiency.

Sidney Parker married Charlotte Heywood with their dearest friend Georgiana Lambe present. Vows were exchanged with solemnity, and the register signed as required. The bride looked very well in her gown; the groom looked soberly dandified in a dark green frockcoat and hat; the bridesmaid smiled, although she looked quite ill. 

On the matter of the Parker-Heywood wedding, there is nothing else to report. Simply:  _ it was done,  _ and it was done simply.

The party repaired to a charming little inn, where they ate a light meal, drank a little champagne, and then waited to see what might happen next.

Or rather, Sidney knew what was meant to happen next, and he had absolutely no intention of exercising such rights. The idea of it simultaneously thrilled him for his own sake and repulsed him for Charlotte's. 

Still, he offered her his arm, and Georgiana the other, to walk back to the hotel in the crisp Scottish early evening.

'Ah, Mr and Mrs Parker!' The hotelier greeted them with some theatrical flourish. 'Your room is ready!'

The Parkers - what a notion! - shared a nervous glance. The hotelier misinterpreted it entirely.

'Och, you must be eager. Everything is ready for you - a hot bath, just the one mind - and we'll bring you breakfast in the morning and-'

'Thank you,' Sidney interrupted '...but we would not think of abandoning our dear friend. We will breakfast downstairs with you all. As for now, Georgiana-'

'I want only to rest,' she said, still shattered in heart and soul. 'Please, excuse me.'

She rushed away to her room, leaving Mr and Mrs Parker to themselves in front of the keen hotelier.

'Then,' Sidney conceded. There was a fiction to maintain. 'Shall we retire to our rooms, for now, my love?'

Charlotte hesitated for the first time in days, then took the hand he offered. 'Of course,  _ dearest _ .'

They were silent as they climbed the stairs. His - their - room was the largest and loveliest in the hotel, and the staff had made it beautiful indeed, with fresh flowers and luxurious decoration. A bottle of French champagne and two glasses sat on the small table there - it would no doubt be added to his bill later - and a fresh bath was indeed steaming by the fireside.

'Do you wish to bathe?' he asked. 'I will excuse myself, of course-'

'I do,' she said quickly, then with slight hesitation: 'But... you do not have to leave.'

The knot of his cravat was suddenly pushing against his throat. 'Miss Hey-'

'Mrs Parker,' she corrected, with surprising softness. 'We must get along with each other now, and there is no reason to delay.'

'I did not think you would want me to-'

'It is not a matter of what I want, but of practicality. I need you to help me with my dress, in any case.'

She turned around, and he reached out to help unlace the ribbons and ties. His fingers trembled like he was a fresh young boy, not a well-travelled, modern fellow.

'Are you certain?' he asked. 

She shivered a little, presumably against the cold air on her skin. 'Yes, I think I must be...'

He could not help letting his fingertips trail against the bare skin of her back as the dress fell to the floor, leaving her only in her shift. She shivered again.

'Charlotte?'

'Yes, Sidney?'

'Do not think that the circumstances of our marriage mean that- that is-' He almost choked again, this time on his tongue. 'If I had to marry anyone, I am glad it is you.'

She turned around, shock writ large. 'I cannot believe that is true.'

'I cannot think of another lady to whom I would rather be married.'

She blushed and looked away. 'I know I am young and naive-'

He took her hands in his and could not tell which pair was trembling. 'I believe I told you how mistaken I have been as regards the quality of your character. You are easily the equal of any woman I know. While I know this is not the marriage you want, I cannot find it in myself to be unhappy about it.'

She said nothing then but stared down at their joined hands. 'I hope I do not disappoint you.'

Charlotte met his gaze then. Sidney nearly fell over - good heavens, she was terrified!

With boldness he both did and did not feel, Sidney pressed a kiss to her cheek. 'You have nothing to fear from me, Charlotte. I am sworn to spending my life making you happy.'

She laughed a little then. 'While I must spend mine infuriating you!'

He could not help the smile that spread across his face, and the muscles almost creaked after so long without such use. 'I look forward to it. Now, you must bathe before the water gets cold.'

She slid off her shift, and he pointedly did not look as she got into the bath. She hummed a happy sigh once the water surrounded her.

'Good?' he asked, still looking away.

'Very. After so long travelling I am glad just to be able to stretch!'

He busied himself with tidying her gown and shift, then finding her nightgown in the bag put together in Harrogate. It was simple, warm and not at all the kind of pretty, seductive thing a happily married woman would wear on her wedding night. This, he felt, was for the best.

Sidney glanced over to the bath. Charlotte's eyes were closed and her breath steady under a pleasing, contented little smile. His heart stuttered a moment.

At that moment, in a hotel room in Gretna Green on a summer evening, Sidney Parker accepted what he had been determinedly ignoring for days: he was in love with Charlotte Heywood.

So, from a certain point of view, he could not have done better than marry her. Except, of course, that she did not love him. Of that, he was certain.

'Sidney?' She pulled him out of his thoughts; he turned instinctively to look at her. 'Your turn.'

He shook his head. 'I will arrange for-'

'Have a bath, silly man.' A pause. 'Are you afraid to undress before me? Perhaps you forget that I have already seen-'

He coughed 'Yes, thank you, I recall quite well, thank you.'

She laughed lightly. He looked away again as she climbed out of the tub and for the moments until she was in her nightgown. WIth no better alternative, he began to undress. His fingers were still unsteady. Charlotte came forth and, with similarly shaking hands, helped untie his cravat.

'I have never done this,' she whispered.

'I know.'

'You have.'

'Untie a cravat? Certainly.'

'You know what I mean.'

'I do.'

'You... I mean, the boarding house we visited-'

He cleared his throat and at first looked at a point behind her head before finally meeting her wide gaze. 'Do not be alarmed. I have not visited Beecroft's for some time, and I swear to you that any such behaviour is at an end now. You have no cause to fear in that regard or any other in which a husband might bring shame to his wife.'

'Thank you.'

'I mean, Charlotte... that while we may have married for reasons less than those you have stated quite clearly in the past, I do not view us as any  _ less _ married for it.'

She looked terrified for a moment.

'I do not mean to say,' he cleared his throat again. 'I mean, I am going about this all wrong. You have a habit of tying up my tongue, Miss Heywood. And... I mean, that is, that I am not your keeper. I am not your jailer or schoolmaster or overlord. I will not demand anything you do not wish to give to me; I do not control you, and I will not give you cause to be afraid of me.'

'Thank you. I wish... I find myself similarly without words, Mr- Sidney. I... I am not  _ afraid _ of you. It has been some time since I viewed you as uncharitably as I once did, and... I hope you will be patient with me because I also wish to be a proper wife to you. But it is... all very new to me. I know you have a great deal of experience in a great many ways and-'

He took her hands in his and pressed a light kiss to each set of knuckles. 'Somehow, Charlotte, I suspect that being  _ your _ husband will be so unlike anything I have known before that I cannot claim any superiority of experience. We will learn together.'

'Good. Then... oh, your bath! I am sorry for distracting you!'

Sidney was not at all sorry, even if the water was no better than lukewarm by the time he bathed. After tidying his clothes as he had hers, Charlotte kept her eyes trained on a book she'd acquired in Harrogate. Occasionally, he was sure her gaze flickered to him.

'Sidney?'

'Yes, Charlotte?'

'Do you think... after the accident at the cove...'

'Yes?'

'I suppose it is only right that I should marry you after all.'

'How so?'

'To some, that might have been scandal enough. It is as well that nobody else knew.'

'Yes, well...'

'Sidney?'

'I may have - quite without meaning to - I may have told Babington and Crowe. I got very drunk that evening.'

'Sidney! They must have thought me-'

'They had not even the slightest criticism of you. They were merciless with me.'

'Yes?'

'The idea of me being so discomposed.'

'You were discomposed?'

'Of course. It is not often that I emerge from the waves to shock an innocent young lady.'

'Not often? So it has happened before?'

'Not ever before, and I hope never again. After all, my wife might have something to say.'

'She might well.'

He needed to get out of the bath. He shifted slightly to signal his intent to give her time to avert her gaze. She did, for just a moment, but by the time he was stood, she was staring directly, boldly at him.

'You are very handsome,' she said. 'I cannot complain about that aspect of our marriage.'

He felt an uncharacteristic blush rise up his face but forced himself to remain casual and appear unaffected as he reached for a towel. It was her prerogative to set the pace of relations between them, and he was not going to complain at her choice.

Soon, he was dry and dressed in his own nightshirt. He hesitated before the bed.

Charlotte flipped the blanket to allow him easy access to the soft mattress. 'Sleep, Sidney. You must be so tired after... everything.'

'I am,' he admitted. A slight hesitation again, then he got into bed, catching her bare leg with his foot as he slid downwards. 'Forgive me.'

'It is all right. You are not the first person with whom I have been obliged to share a bed.'

'Oh?' He tried, indeed he did, to tamp down the flare of jealousy in his breast.

Charlotte giggled, hair spread most becomingly across the pillow. 'My parents have fourteen children, sir. If it wasn't one sibling scared of the dark, it was another needing their eldest sister's affection and counsel for one reason or another.'

'Ah. of course.'

'Trafalgar House is the first time I have had my own bed and room without interruption. My father is a gentleman, but the house does not have unlimited space.'

'That sounds... frustrating.'

'Sometimes. What was it like to grow up with Tom? And Arthur and Diana?'

'Shall I extinguish the candles?'

'Please do.'

He did. Some summer light still seeped through the gaps in the curtains, leaving them in a comfortable shadow. 'Diana has always fussed over us all; Tom and I did not let her get away with much, but Arthur is some years our junior and had no such luck. She is dear to me, but it is sometimes tiring. And you know Tom.'

'I do.'

'Sometimes,' he admitted, safe in the near-dark. 'I feel that the entire Parker family grew accustomed to revolving around Tom and his desires. Whatever Tom wanted, he got. I was not so fortunate.'

'It is not so different for us. My eldest brother Nicholas is not exactly indulged, but he certainly gets the best and first share of anything. Including, I must say, the greater share of responsibilities. He has recently married himself, and I will be an aunt in due course. My father is slowly passing over the reins of the estate and the farm to him.'

'That sounds like a sensible plan.'

He felt more than saw her shift to face him. 'What of your parents, Sidney? None of you speak of them.'

'They travelled to France shortly after Arthur came of age; my father wanted to treat my mother after all her work raising us. They went there, they had a fine time, and then their ship home across the Channel sank in a storm.'

'I am so very sorry.' She reached out and squeezed his hand. The contact in such close quarters made him almost leap out of his skin, feeling again like a green boy and not someone who had himself sampled the various delights of Parisien society.

'It was some years ago now, not long after the fall of Napoleon.'

'Even so. I am sorry. To raise such children as the Parkers, they must have been remarkable people.'

'Yes, I suppose. My father was a self-made man and married a gentleman's daughter. My family, as you have seen, is well-off without being extraordinarily wealthy, and it all came from his hard work.'

'You are also a self-made man.'

'No, I am not. I made my fortune in Antigua. I am not self-made. I am made by breaking the backs of other men.'

'Yes, but-'

'I know what I am, Charlotte. I am not a  _ good _ man.'

'You are not a bad one either. And you improve on closer acquaintance.'

'Well, I should hope so, as we are now most closely acquainted.'

This joke was enough to break the tension introduced by his bleak honesty.

'Sleep, Sidney. We will face everything in the morning.'

'Sweet dreams, Charlotte.' Sidney lay back on his pillow and stared at the canopy of the bed.

He expected to lie awake for hours. Instead, he fell asleep after a matter of moments and slept better than he had for some time. 

*


	5. Day One and Beyond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so the story is now caught up to its prologue *and* to what I've got written so far... so it may be that updates slow down a bit now. 
> 
> As ever, thank you so much for your kind and thoughtful comments!

It took Sidney a moment to adjust when he woke the next morning. The extra warmth under the covers was unexpected until his mind caught up and reminded him that he was now a married man and Charlotte was _meant_ to be there.

Charlotte was curled up on her side almost at the edge of the bed, so distant that he would have to extend out to touch her, which he did not.

It was not the kind of wedding night his younger self would have desired, but he found himself presently not minding very much.

He was still tired to his bones and did not move immediately. He dozed a little more and awoke again to Charlotte shaking his shoulder.

'You wanted to go down to breakfast,' she reminded him. 'By the time we dress it will be almost too late, so...'

'Yes, I suppose we should.' he yawned. 'Did you sleep well?'

'Very. You?'

'I did.' He appreciated very much the smile he earned from her for this assurance.

They dressed in companionable quiet. Sidney helped Charlotte with her laces and buttons. He spied new skin he had never seen before and did his best not to fixate or stare - she needed him to do a service, and he was resolved to just  _ do it _ .

They went down to breakfast; Georgiana did not.

Sidney scowled down at his breakfast, complete with black pudding and tattie scones, despite the joy bubbling in his chest at sight of Charlotte sat opposite. 'I must have words with-'

Charlotte waved her butter knife at him by way of interruption. 'Sidney! You  _ only just _ vowed to be kinder to her. Let her sleep. What harm is there?'

'None,' he conceded. 'I worry-'

She rolled her eyes. 'Are you aware that your "worry" displays itself as displeasure, anger and superiority? Good grief, you begin to make so much sense to me, at long last.'

'While you remain a conundrum to me.'

'I am really a simple soul,' she said. 'I wish only for good health, love and affection.'

'And the freedom to make your many opinions known.'

'Yes, also that.'

'You will always have it.'

She blushed a little and sipped at her tea. 'I will look in on Georgiana. I worry that her spirit is crushed.'

'She has suffered a great disappointment in Mr Molyneux.'

'He did nothing wrong-'

'He used her name, Charlotte. He did not intend what followed, but he  _ used _ her. That will not be easy for her to face. Being... disappointed by people we love is far more painful than anything a stranger might do.'

Charlotte looked down at her hands. 'Yes, you are right. I should not... I do not know what it is like to have much money. I am used to people liking me - or not - based only on my own merits.'

'I never liked Molyneux, nor could I trust him. Nor did I expect such a deep betrayal from him. Still, she will recover.'

'How can you be so certain?'

'Because I did.' Sidney became engrossed in the scene outside the window - several carriages arriving and departing - and did not look at his wife.

'Oh. Oh, I think I see. I am sorry.'

'I was young and foolish. I should have known better.' He now looked at Charlotte. 'I do believe I reacted so harshly against you when we first met, and you were so...'

'Naive? Indiscreetly silly?'

'You reminded me of myself long ago.'

'Come now, Sidney! I am not so very much younger than you.'

'I feel so much older than I am. Like twenty years have passed since those days, not a mere decade.'

'What happened?' she asked, and immediately, visibly regretted it. 'You do not have to tell me. I apologise-' 

He waved away her concerns with his teacup. 'I do not mind telling you. I was engaged to a young lady. We were to be married and then- she married someone else.'

'Someone else? I cannot imagine any man being a better choice than-' She stopped, and he smiled a little at her inadvertent compliment.

'Someone older, significantly wealthier and well-established in society.'

'I am sorry.' Charlotte reached out to take his hand as she had the night before. 'I do not know heartbreak, but only because my heart had not been touched.'

'You may ask Tom and Mary what it was like afterwards. I behaved very badly. I ran up debts that he was obliged to cover. Antigua was my escape, you understand.

'I think I begin to, yes: to reorder your fate.'

They were quiet for a little while as they ate. Sidney felt his mood decline significantly at the memory of Eliza and what followed, even as he realised that it was some weeks since he had even thought of that lady, wherever she might be.

'I think I should like to take a walk,' Charlotte said after some time in contemplative quiet. 'After we have eaten and I have looked in on Georgiana. Do you think we might walk along the river? Would you enjoy that?'

He blinked, brought back to the present. Charlotte's smile sent a similar expression to his own face, and his heart lightened. 'I think I should like nothing better.'

*

Once Charlotte was satisfied that Georgiana was as well as might be expected in the circumstances, the Parkers took themselves outside into the world. It was a warm day, so Sidney forewent his gloves and coat in favour of bare hands and shirtsleeves. He was a newly-married man in a strange little town that would forgive and forget quickly enough. Charlotte kept her hair loose, as usual, and he wondered if she might have to wear it up as a rule now she was married.

Gretna Green was undoubtedly a beautiful part of the world, enchanting in its way, and they walked through the village towards and then along the river.

'It is nothing to Sanditon, of course,' Charlotte said as they meandered along the riverbank arm-in-arm. 'I do love that little town.'

'I have no special love for it,' he admitted. 'It was merely a place to grow up when we were not in London.'

'How can you not love the beach? Or the sea?'

'The sea, now yes, I do love the sea. There is nothing more restorative than a good swim. Usually.'

'And the river, where the English fleet was routed by the French so memorably?'

'Yes - ahistorically, I might add.'

'I think you have not taken the time to appreciate Sanditon's loveliness for some time. You might surprise yourself.'

'I am sure of that. When we return home, you must introduce me to the delights of which I am presently unaware.'

She stopped. 'Home.'

Sidney watched as a riot of emotions fought for dominance within her. He waited for her to speak, to share what she was thinking.

'Where is home, Sidney? I had not thought- I realise now that I am only just realising that my home is no longer in Willingden but.... but it is wherever you say it is.'

Sidney tilted her lowered chin so she could look at him and see that he was in earnest: 'Home is wherever  _ you _ wish it to be. I have lived a peripatetic life for a long time. I have not even had a permanent household since I was in Antigua. We will change that, if you wish it, Mrs Parker.'

Several tears rolled down her face - he reached up to wipe them away, his bare skin against hers.

'Forgive me,' she said. 'I do not mean to be overwrought. I thought I had considered all the implications of marriage.'

'It is all very new,' he said. 'So, I suppose you would like to live in Sanditon?'

'We would be near your family.'

'That should not put you off too much,' he joked and received a light smack against his chest for it.

'You are altogether a rogue and a rascal, Mr Parker.'

'Indeed, that is what they say.'

'But a kindhearted one.'

He put his finger to his lips. 'Shh. Don't tell anyone.'

'You enjoy being considered a rake, Mr Parker?'

'It has had its benefits. But now I should like to be considered as Mrs Parker's loyal, sober husband.'

'I do not wish to change your life, Mr Parker.'

'Ah, I fear it is already much too late for that! But I cannot find that I mind. I am an old man in need of settling down.'

'I shall not rush to disagree with you, old man.'

'Fiendish woman!'

Moods restored, they continued on their meander. If they were walking closer together than ever before, neither openly remarked upon it. 

'We need not decide anything yet,' he said. 'Except perhaps to consider our return home.'

'I feel we should return soon,' she said. 'Yet, I would rather stay longer if it would be good for Georgiana.'

'Perhaps we might travel a little around Scotland first? If we rush home, it might lend credence to any rumours. A leisurely wedding trip around the Scottish lakes is hardly congruent with scandal.'

'I would like to see Edinburgh,' she said. 'And Loch Lomond. And Loch Ness. And...'

'We shall,' he declared. 'First, we must find a larger town where we might find a proper guide to the area and acquire ourselves a more appropriate wardrobe.'

*

The Parkers, Miss Lambe and Bruce left that day and started their progress through Scotland. Proper walking boots were indeed acquired, along with a guide by the name of Murchison.

They travelled up through Scotland towards Loch Lomond in comradely enjoyment. Even Georgiana found her spirits rising at the natural beauty to be found, in the fresh air and walking that occupied much of their time and effort.

For their part, the Parkers found a balance between increased intimacy and friendliness. Each morning they helped the other dress; each evening they did the reverse. They found a comfortable closeness in their physical proximity but did not yet take things further, except that Sidney established a habit for himself of pressing a goodnight kiss to Charlotte's face before climbing into each new guesthouse or hotel bed. There would be time for more, he knew, and for now he found himself remarkably content. His old self would hardly recognise himself and he knew his friends would roast him for such soft caution.

All was pleasant. Then, the newspaper containing the marriage announcement was published and arrived on the same morning as a set of letters finally caught up to them.


	6. Several Letters, Two Ladies, A Widow and a Golden Gown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the awesome feedback - really appreciated.
> 
> And now, for the next part... buckle up.

Seeing the facts published in black and white was upsetting for Georgiana, who had been coping with the ordeal by pretending it was all a great joke that would cease upon their arrival back home.

Charlotte had been quiet, although perhaps because the friendly announcement seemed to indicate that Mr Heywood was not outraged. He had not needed to say  _ was pleased _ , after all. Was she hopeful? Cautious? He was not sure.

The letters caused a greater share of upset. Mary was worried about them all, while Tom was furious that Sidney had not returned directly to London to help him promote the Sanditon Regatta. Mrs Maudsley's Ball had been a prime opportunity, he said, and it was all but wasted without Sidney. 

_ Is it really so much to ask that you should apply your not inconsiderable skills to the betterment of the Sanditon project? Its success surely relies on you. Without it, we might all be out in the hedgerows by Christmas! _

'We should go home,' Charlotte said, having read the letter. 'We want to be at the Regatta anyway. If we leave now, we might spend a few days in London, and you can persuade your society friends to attend the regatta.'

Sidney scowled so hard he felt his eyebrows ache. 'He vastly overestimates the influence I have. I am, as you have noted yourself, an outlier. I cannot persuade those people to do things they would not already wish to do!'

She folded the letter closed. 'Tom also mentions he met a Mrs Campion at the ball.'

'An old acquaintance. I cannot imagine why he wasted good ink on such an observation.' This was the first outright lie Sidney had ever told Charlotte, and it stuck in his throat like poison, made worse by the feeling he had that she knew he was lying.

'Shall we return, then?' Charlotte asked, more to Georgiana.

'I suppose we must.' She did not sound happy.

'A day or two in London should also help establish how scandalous this has been,' Charlotte said. 'Perhaps nobody cares about us at all!'

'We can only hope, Charlotte,' he said. 'We can hope. I will make arrangements for our return journey now.'

*

They returned as quickly as they could, but the journey from Glasgow to London still took almost a week.

In that time, Sidney read and re-read the letter from Charlotte's father, Mr Heywood. He had shared the whole of it with her:

_ Dear Mr Parker, _

_ You will forgive, I hope, the terse nature of my note to you. I have sent a message to London for the Times, that they might publish the notice at the earliest possible convenience. _

_ Having not been introduced to you personally, I cannot account for my daughter's decision to rush to Scotland with you. She is, however, a thoroughly decent, thoughtful young lady and so I must trust in her judgement even as every instinct in me as a father wishes me to call you out. _

_ I know Charlotte would not tie herself to anyone for less than deepest love, so I must trust that she has made an impetuous, seemingly foolish decision for sounder reasons that I can presently ascertain for myself. _

_ Moreover, I am acquainted with your brother Thomas, and if you are half as decent as he, I am satisfied. I do hope, for Charlotte's sake, that you have less of the impractical dreamer about you; it would not do for both you and Charlotte to be the kind who sees the good in all things. _

_ Marriage is a test even under the best circumstances, Mr Parker, and I counsel you, if I may presume, that there will be times when you would as happily throttle Charlotte as feel anything tender towards her. These moments are usually fleeting - the joys of a happy marriage far outweigh its tribulations. _

_ As her father, I have loved Charlotte, the eldest of my daughters, dearly these two-and-twenty years, and I grieve that I shall not welcome her back into her own home again. That said, she will always, always have a home here with the family that loves her. We await your first visit to Willingden as a married couple with impatience. Her mother, sisters and brothers insist I include wishes from them that you hurry up. _

_ Yours, _

Edw. Heywood.

_ PS. Do not let my good wishes led you to believe I am not furious. Understand that should harm ever befall Charlotte, I will know the reason why, as will her brothers. If she is a fine shot, know that she learnt from me. _

Charlotte read and re-read the letter herself, laughing at points and sobering at others. 'Know the reason why, as will her brothers!'

He was sat opposite Charlotte and Georgiana in the carriage and so was able to see her mirthful response clear as day. 'Why does that make you laugh so?'

'You will see, one of these days.'

'I rather enjoyed the line about wanting to throttle you. He knows you well, I see!'

'And as you are already familiar with that feeling,' she shot back. 'We should be quite all right!'

Georgiana looked between them and rolled her eyes. 'You are swift becoming unbearable.'

'Unbearable?' Sidney joked. 'You are speaking of my wife!'

'I speak of both of you! I almost wish for forbidding, ill-tempered Sidney Parker to return if you insist on being so ridiculous!' The words were spoken without fire, however, and the briefest of smiles played upon her mouth. 

'Well, Miss Lambe,' he replied in his best  _ Sidney Parker _ voice. 'Mrs Parker has already counselled me to consider your welfare differently, and I am pleased to tell you that you will not be returning to Mrs Griffiths.'

'Thank the Lord!' She paused. 'Does this mean Charlotte is now my guardian? I mean no offence, but Charlotte cannot-'

'I am not,' Charlotte interrupted. 'And I do not take offence. I am only three years' your senior and your friend besides that. No, Sidney remains your guardian. And it is not for very much longer.'

'Two years.'

'It is not such a long time, really. Why, if I think back two years, it hardly feels like a six-month in some respects!'

'And then I will be my own, independent self.'

'God help us all,' Sidney replied, earning a kick in the shins from his wife, which earned her a hearty giggle from Georgiana. Even with the slight pain in his leg, he could not feel discontent.

*

The Parker residence in Bedford Place was quiet when they arrived at last - Tom was already back in Sanditon - but plenty of letters and cards had been left.

'It seems we are in some demand after all,' Sidney commented, flicking through them with a disdainful scowl before tossing them back down on the tray.

Georgiana went straight to her room; Charlotte hesitated, unsure of her place now they were back in the cold, hard reality of society.

'Would you like to rest?' he asked. 'My- our rooms should be very comfortable.'

This she agreed to, and so Sidney was alone when Lord Babington arrived an hour or so after Sidney sent him a note.

'Warmest congratulations!' he declared, hugging his friend. 'I admit to being surprised at the haste, but not the marriage itself.'

Sidney briefly laid out the situation to his friend, who he could trust to be discreet. Crowe would get a very different telling of the tale.

'Well,' Babington said after a lengthy pause to consider all he had just learnt. 'I am glad of Miss Heywood's - excuse me, Mrs Parker's - wisdom. The story going round is one of curiosity, not of scandal. Miss Lambe's name has not come up at all.'

'That is a great relief to me.'

'And you are now married.'

'I am.'

'To Miss Heywood.'

'Yes.'

Babington smiled at him in a way that briefly made Sidney want to hit him. 'So, all has unfolded to your desires!'

'Desires?'

'Come now, man.' Babington scoffed and cuffed Sidney's shoulder. ' You will not stand here and tell me that you were uninterested in Miss Heywood before?'

'Babington-'

'We have been friends for many years, Parker. I know you better than most. While you might have hidden your feelings from everyone else... I know you. I am very happy for you. You... damn it, Sidney, you deserve to be  _ happy _ !'

Sidney's throat felt thick then. 'Thank you, old friend. Now, how do you fare with Miss Denham?'

Babington sighed and slumped into a chair. 'I have written and received some promising letters, but she is absolutely baffling to me. I am certain something is going on that I am not seeing. What do you know of her brother?'

'Sir Edward? He is her step-brother, and I do not altogether trust him. He has an air of... menace, although he covers it well enough with the ladies. He is charming but... you and I can recognise a rake of the first order when we see him.'

'Indeed.' Babington frowned. 'Oh! I have another reason for coming along now. My aunt is hosting a ball tomorrow night. No crush but you might make some headway with the regatta amongst that crowd.'

'Which aunt? The mad one or the sharp one?'

'Sharp.' Babington chuckled. 'And I am sure Aunt Sabs will very much appreciate your assessment. Will you and your wife attend? It would be a good place to start introducing Mrs Parker.'

'We shall. She'll need a gown... perhaps Mary has something upstairs we can alter in time.'

'I never thought I'd see the day when Sidney Parker's first concern was a gown.'

'You are just jealous.' Sidney reached for the tobacco box and pulled his ivory holder from his pocket.

'I do not deny it.' Babington's smile turned sad. 'Nevertheless, I do congratulate you. I wish you and your wife a long, felicitous life together.'

*

Lady Sabrina Deveraux (neé Babington) had already lived a long life and had long since abandoned any artifice or love of gossip and intrigue. She was often referred to as  _ redoubtable _ by those who liked her.

Her approach to entertaining was to invite people she liked, respected or found interesting, without much consideration to politics, class or other defining characteristics. 

As such, the mix at her ball was markedly different from the usual. The very highest sorts were present but so too were artists, writers, musicians and others who would not be seen in other ballrooms.

The Parkers arrived later than most. Charlotte's dress was one of Mary's that required more alterations than at first understood, and the seamstress had been working on it until the very last possible moment.

Sidney had almost fainted at sight of her in the gleaming gold gown.

'Will it do?' she had asked as if the answer could be anything other than a hearty agreement. Sidney could not stop himself staring all the way through the short carriage ride from Bedford Place to the Deveraux house in St James's.

'You look very beautiful,' he murmured just as they were to be announced.

Charlotte just nodded, nervous and ready, he thought, to bolt. He held his arm out for her, and she clutched on.

'Mr and Mrs Sidney Parker!'

The gathering fell silent and watched them enter. Whispers began almost immediately until Lady Sabrina herself greeted them.

'I am so glad you could come! Sidney, from where did you find such a lovely young lady as this?'

He smiled as Lady Sabrina greeted him warmly. 'We met in Sanditon.'

Tom  _ owed _ him for the ripple of interest that ran through the assemblage. Charlotte was so beautiful that she was herself a kind of advertisement for the town. 

'You must be Charlotte Parker,' said Lady Sabrina to his wife, looking her up and down with undisguised and assessing curiosity. 'Young Will told me you were a bright and lovely young lady; I feel for once that my nephew has grossly understated the facts!'

'Young Will?' Charlotte asked.

'Babington,' Sidney explained. 'Only the redoubtable Lady Sabrina calls him that anymore.'

Lady Sabrina waved at him. 'Hush, boy! I have known you since you were both in short trousers and I will call you  _ both _ whatever I feel I should. Now, Mrs Parker, allow me to introduce you to some of the reprobates I call friends.'

The evening moved along in something of a while. Sidney had little opportunity to gather his thoughts except to be mindful of Charlotte's location at any given time - even if he was granted no time with her at all - and to make sure the Sanditon Regatta made it into conversation wherever possible.

Unlike his brother's open promotion, Sidney took a more subtle approach, and it seemed to work wonders. He held no belief that anyone would actually attend until they were stood in Sanditon itself, but he felt he had made some good progress. If nothing else, his marriage had caused enough of a stir to get people listening.

Finally, he could take no more and sought Charlotte for himself. He was damned if he was not going to get at least one dance before the evening's end.

She was sat in a small antechamber, away from the madness and noise, with an older lady he felt sure he recognised, laughing most amiably about something before suddenly sobering. The lady squeezed Charlotte's shoulder in comfort before seeing his approach.

'Mr Sidney Parker, we were just talking about you!'

Charlotte's smile was full but not altogether happy as she explained: 'I told Lady Susan about the incident with the geese.'

Lady Susan! Now he remembered her. Lady Susan, married to Lord Cecil, Earl of Worcester, and almost certainly one of the Prince Regent's chief mistresses. She regarded him in a way that made him most uncomfortable and reminded him too much of Lady Sabrina at her most indomitable.

'Really,' he joked. 'I must beg you to tell stories that present me in a less undignified manner.'

'On the contrary,' Lady Susan said. 'Any tale involving a husband's determination to preserve his wife's dignity should be told far and wide, that it might inspire the less conscientious.'

'Mrs Parker,' he turned now to his wife. 'I wonder if you might be persuaded to dance the next with me?'

Charlotte and Lady Susan shared a look that he could not decipher before Charlotte stood and accepted his outstretched hand. 'You do not need to persuade me, sir.'

They returned to the ballroom and Charlotte hesitated a little. 'Are you sure that you want to dance?'

'Quite certain.'

'With me?'

'Of course.'

'But- Of all the people here you could dance with-'

'I don't want to dance with any of them,' he replied with such intensity of feeling that he inwardly winced. 'There is one lady here with whom I wish to dance. And happily, I find it is my wife.'

Charlotte's blush covered her cheeks and ran all the way down to her decolletage. He glanced and immediately returned his focus to her face, more for his own sanity than anything else.

The dance began. Charlotte's small hands were warm in his, even through her gloves, and she steadily met his gaze.

'Is it terrible that I already wish we were back in Scotland?' he asked. 'I much preferred having you almost entirely to myself.'

'I would prefer that to this,' she said, eyes darting around the busy ballroom. 'Being stared at is not a feeling I wish to experience ever again.'

'They will get bored of us soon enough, but I do not blame them for staring at the loveliest lady in the room.'

'You cannot possibly mean that. Not when there are so many more elegant-'

'I do mean it. Perhaps I should be clearer, Mrs Parker. You are the loveliest lady of my entire acquaintance.'

They had stopped dancing, Sidney realised, and were standing quite still in the middle of the ballroom. It might lend credence to the romance of their story, but it was still improper. Keeping a close grasp of her hands, he escorted her away from the dance.

Charlotte looked flushed and her eyes gleamed with something he found enchanting, not least because he knew he had put the look there.

'Are you well? Shall I fetch some punch?' He deposited her in a seat near an open window and made his way towards the refreshments.

As he poured two glasses of punch, a voice called from just behind. 'Well met, Sidney.'


	7. By Firelight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I so appreciate your lovely comments! I didn't *mean* to end on such a total cliffhanger, so here's the next part already.
> 
> Also, I'm keenly aware that this has been written entirely from Sidney's perspective. I reckon we'll hear more directly from Charlotte but I haven't figured out how/when yet.
> 
> PS. It's super weird to write two fics concurrently in the same fandom, and hopefully I'm not snarling them up together too much. If you suddenly find that *this* Sidney Parker has a concussion or the other believes himself already married, gimme a nudge?

His heart stopped, broke and restarted. Steeling himself, he turned around. 'Mrs Campion.'

Sidney could not help but smile. Eliza's elegance and loveliness had only increased in the ten years since he had seen her and she was smiling _at him_. The deep shade of red she wore complimented her milky complexion and her golden hair very well. She was just as he remembered, if not quite as perfect as in his dreams.

'You look very well, Sidney.' She took one of the glasses from him and sipped delicately. 'Delicious.'

There was no value in pointing out the drink was not for her. 'You look in good health, Mrs Campion.'

'I am. After all that has happened - you have heard I am widowed now?'

'I had not.' His heart clenched, though he did not pause to examine why. 'My condolences-'

She held up a hand to quiet him, then brought the same hand onto his forearm. 'Of all people, do not. What timing we have, Sidney. That you should be married just as I am coming back into society. I suppose I should congratulate you.'

Now his heart fell from its place between his ribs and into the bottomless pit of his stomach. The idea that he might, at last, be reunited with Eliza gave him a reflexive thrill - he had dreamt too long for it to be otherwise - before his mind pulled him directly back to Charlotte.

Charlotte, whose glass Eliza had taken, and who was waiting for him.

He bowed briefly. 'Excuse me. It was... nice to see you.'

Sidney strode back to Charlotte as quick as he could. From a distance, he could tell something was amiss - she looked pale, and her gaze was cast down to her lap.

'Your punch,' he said, handing her the glass he'd intended for himself. 'Are you well, Charlotte?'

She looked up, and Sidney could see tears were brimming. 'I am well.'

This was not true. He glanced around and found a gathering of other ladies not far away, chattering and laughing together in a way that made him uncomfortable. 

'What happened?' he demanded, not expecting her to flinch as she did. He sat down beside her. 'Forgive me. What is wrong?'

'Nothing, Mr Parker. I am weary, is all. This has been an overwhelming experience for a girl like me.'

'Like you?'

'An artless country girl with nothing to recommend me but my... charms.'

He had no doubt the women had used a different word, but otherwise, her impression was accurate.

'They think,' she whispered, 'that I have_ seduced _you into marriage. Trapped you. They think I am-'

'We know it is not true - that is enough for me.' He reached for her hands with his own, feeling her fingers curl around his after a moment's pause.

'They spoke of you so unkindly,' she said. 'As though you were a foolish little boy at the mercy of a vicious, grasping _harlot _like me.'

He stamped down his anger at the women in favour of consoling her. 'Have I, at any point during our acquaintance, given you even a suggestion that I care for what people think of me?'

'No, but-'

'Are you under the misapprehension that they could say anything that would change my opinion of you? Because I assure you, that would be quite wrong.' To emphasise his point, he drew her hands up so that he could place a light kiss on her knuckles.

'But these are people of importance-'

'They are not. Lady Sabrina and Lady Susan are, I grant, leading figures in society. But the cats over there are not. Even at your worst, you are ten times their superior.'

'I feel there was a compliment there. Somewhere.'

He could not help but laugh. 'There was.'

A joke occurred to him. It was either going to make Charlotte shriek with laughter or slap him in the face. 'Forgive me for my poor wording. I was quite overcome by your charms, you see.'

Charlotte shrieked with laughter and released a hand to smack him lightly on the chest. 'You are wicked, Mr Parker!'

'I am,' he conceded. 'But it does not follow I am wrong. Would you... if you wish it, we can leave at once.'

Charlotte squared her shoulders. 'Not right away. I do not want them to think they have driven me away.'

'Another dance, then?'

'Please.'

Their second dance was less emotionally taxing than the first. He had forgotten what fun could be found in a lively dance with a well-chosen partner. 

At the end of the dance, Sidney kept hold of her. 'Now may we go home?'

'I would not deny you that wish.'

They were almost out of the room when Eliza Campion intercepted them. 'Sidney, will you not introduce me?' 

'Mrs Campion, this is my wife, Charlotte Parker. Charlotte, this is Mrs Campion.' He interjected no warmth into his words.

'A pleasure, Mrs Parker.'

'And you, Mrs Campion. Sidney's brother mentioned he had seen you recently.'

'Yes, at the Maudsley crush. He was determined to talk all about Sanditon. As ever.'

Sidney turned away from her as much as could be dared in polite company. 'Well, Mrs Campion, we were just leaving-'

'I hope I will see you there,' she said, very much directly to Sidney and not at all inclusive of Charlotte. 'At Sanditon, I mean.'

Sidney nodded and steered Charlotte away and out to their waiting carriage. He handed her in and then took the seat beside her, somehow still holding onto one of her hands.

'Who is Mrs Campion, Sidney?' she asked just as the carriage began to move, removing her hand as she did. 'And do not tell me she is an acquaintance, for I may be naive, but I am not blind or stupid.'

'She is...' Good God, how to explain? Why did he prevaricate when Tom mentioned Eliza? There was nothing to do now but be honest: 'Forgive me. I did not mean to mislead you, but... Mrs Campion is the woman I was meant to marry.'

Charlotte's jaw dropped open. She considered this new information for a long moment before speaking: 'Oh. Oh Sidney, I apologise. I wish I had known beforehand so I might have cut her directly!'

He laughed heartily at the idea of Charlotte turning on her heel upon introducing her to Eliza. 'Now that would be a scandal. You need not be angry with her. She is nothing to me now.'

Charlotte said nothing to that.

'Did you enjoy Lady Sabrina's ball?'

'I very much liked Lady Susan. Lady Sabrina said I would, and she was quite right. She seems to be a far kinder sort than her social circle could produce.'

'When one is rich enough and powerful enough, one can afford to be kind.'

'Will we return to Sanditon tomorrow?'

'If you wish it, Charlotte.'

'I think I do. But...'

'Yes?' 

'I think we should find a house. Somewhere we can live with Georgiana. She needs a family, not a guardian or Mrs Griffiths. And I would not feel right staying with Tom and Mary after I have...'

'Yes?'

'Ensnared their brother.'

'Ensnared? Is that what the spitting cats said?'

'No, it is what Tom said in his letter.'

'He was joking.'

'No, I do not believe he was. The people here in London do not know me; in Sanditon they do. I was not quiet about my feelings regarding matrimony; now I have married _ wealthy Mr Parker _, people will undoubtedly believe I was lying. Lady Denham certainly will.'

He nudged her foot with his own. 'I refer you to my reply regarding the cats as to my thoughts on that.'

'Either way, we must... well, we must act as a married couple should, and part of that is establishing our family-'

'Yes?'

'Our family home. For now, that is Georgiana and us.'

'Very well. I will think about it.' He meant it, too.

Bedford Place was warm and inviting when they arrived back. Mr Hodges took their coats and then left them alone.

'I cannot sleep yet!' Charlotte declared, twirling around in her excess energy, wholly transformed now she was safely behind closed doors. 'After everything.'

Sidney unbuttoned his waistcoat and sleeves. 'Whenever my parents went to such events, they would come back here and sit together. Sometimes, when I was a little older and still awake, I would sneak down and find them together, sat by the fire. Shoes off, hair down and stockings off in my mother's case; shoes and waistcoat in his.'

'What did they do?'

'Oh, sometimes one would read to the other; sometimes they just _sat. _Once, I even found them dancing around the room, though there was no music.'

He paused. 'Come to that, I think that was not very long before Arthur was born.'

She laughed. 'My mother and father haven't much time for romance, but they are the sweetest people in the world. I came to realise long ago that my father's way of showing love to my mother is to touch her shoulder, just like so.'

To demonstrate, Charlotte reached up to tap Sidney on the shoulder. At the last moment, she flicked along the side of his neck, sending a shiver all the way down his spine. 

He coughed. 'That is very sweet, yes. Perhaps we might sit a while?'

'If you like.'

'Come, I will undo your hair for you.'

'Are you sure?'

'I would hardly offer otherwise. You may have to direct me to where the pins are hiding.'

They sat down on the thick carpet by the fire, feeling its warmth. Sidney began the painstaking process of removing the pins from Charlotte's hair.

'I will engage a lady's maid for you before we leave.'

'Someone in Sanditon will do.'

'You ought to have someone experienced and qualified.'

'Someone in Sanditon,' she repeated. 'There is precious little enough work for women there. I can train her.'

'Are you sure?'

'I am a gentleman's daughter, and I know a lady's maid duties.'

'Sometimes I think you wilfully misunderstand me to start a fight. I only wished to offer you the best.'

Charlotte sighed as the last few pins were released from her hair. 'Thank you. I cannot imagine how other ladies endure it every day.'

'It is not my sphere of knowledge, but I suppose one grows used to it. And then appreciates these kinds of moments all the more.'

'I am sure you are right,' she hummed and settled herself down on the rug as a cat might.

'Charlotte Heywood agrees I am right. Quick, someone take note o the date and time that we might immortalise this moment.'

She nudged him with her bare toes. When had she removed her stockings? 'You are a rogue and a rascal, and I don't think I like you at_ all._'

'Too late, I have you now.' To emphasise this point, he leaned over her, one hand either side of her torso, and pressed a kiss to her mouth. She gasped a moment - he froze. 

Then, she smiled sleepily. 'How terrible for me.'

'Charlotte?'

'Hmm?'

'I meant it.'

'Meant what?'

'That you looked beautiful this evening, as you always do. That you are the only woman with whom I wish to dance.'

Charlotte sat up now, equally suspicious and hopeful. 'You do not find me naive? Foolhardy? Opinionated?'

'Oh, all of those things as well. I find these characteristics improve on greater acquaintance.'

'Well, Mr Parker. As you have been so honest with me, I must admit my own feelings.'

'Yes?'

'That my initial belief that you were as arrogant as you were handsome is incorrect.'

'Oh?'

'Indeed, you are _ten_ times as handsome as you are arrogant.' He laughed at that, then she continued: 'And you are also kind and thoughtful, even if you cannot display it as you might. Will you forgive me for such a poor assessment of your character? I cannot think of it without shame.'

Sidney kissed her again. 'Your assessment was not so very incorrect, Miss Heywood. You gave me much to think about, and I hope I have proven myself worthy since.'

'You have,' she whispered. 'But I must ask you one thing.'

'Yes?'

'You really ought not to call me _Miss Heywood_ when I am on my back at your mercy.'

He chuckled and brought his forehead to rest on hers. 'Charlotte... loveliest Charlotte.'

'Kiss me again, Sidney.'

He did.

*


	8. The Morning of a Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so I know I got you used to near-daily updates and sorry for the few days since the last one but... I was on a training course for work over two days that included taking part in three 45min high intensity workouts and I was both body and brain broken by the end of each day.
> 
> Thanks for the comments so far- glad you're liking it still!

The Parker marriage was not fully consummated the night of the ball, but they took very great strides to that end. Sidney found that he did not even mind the Herculean task of keeping himself in control, if only because what they _were _doing was so absolutely absorbing. He had not expected that.

He awoke the next morning twisted in the bedsheets, naked but for his underthings. Charlotte was nearby, curled up in a ball as always, about as clothed as he was.

And then, he remembered _everything_. 

Why was Charlotte so far away? He reached out, feeling smooth skin against his fingertips. She stirred only a little at first, then rolled to look at him.

'Good morning, Mr Parker.'

'Mrs Parker. Did you sleep well?'

'Possibly the best sleep of my life.' She stretched out, and he did not look away. 'I am unsurprised that such things are kept from unmarried ladies. We might never get anything done.'

He guffawed at that. In retrospect, he ought not to have been surprised that bold and fearless Charlotte, who had never met a challenge she didn't like, would take to his affections with fervour.

He kissed her hand. 'Why do you sleep like that?'

'Oh. I did not want to crowd you.'

'A tiny thing like you, crowd me? Not even if you tried.' He pulled her close so that his chest was flush to her back, and his arms were twined around her. 'This would be my preferred mode of rest, Mrs Parker.'

'If you wish it.' 

'If _you _wish it, my love.'

'Call me that again?'

'My love?'

'Yes. That sounds... beautiful.'

'Suits you, then.'

'Oh, hush.'

'I mean it.'

'Do you really?' she asked, twisting to look him in the eye.

'Of course.' He hesitated. Why not tell the whole truth. 'For a long time, now.'

'Oh.' She looked away, towards the sunlight streaming through the window.

'I feel certain you want to say something, Charlotte _ love _.'

'Only that... you may think me dishonest.'

'Would I?' He could not imagine a single way in which Charlotte _could _be dishonest. Her weakness was, after all, being too frank.

She took a deep breath and then looked at him directly: 'I think I have loved you for quite some time. Since before we were married.'

This was too much for his sleepy mind. 'What?'

She pulled away and sat up, on the edge of the bed. He felt the lack of her instantly, terribly. 'Forgive me! I did not suggest the plan to entrap you, only that I found that once I thought of it, I did not _mind_ it at all. I swear to you that I tried to consider all sorts of possibilities that might avoid a scandal for Georgiana, but it was the only thing that seemed to solve it, and I found I didn't _mind_ and that I could suddenly not think of anything but being married to you and-'

He pulled her back to him. 'Have you been worried all this time? That I did not return your affections? I must be far more skilful at keeping my feelings hid than I believed.'

'I suspect you are terrible at it,' Charlotte teased, her good humour returning as the agitation cleared away. 'But I believed so heartily that you disliked me; or at the very least, that you would never see me in such a light-'

Sidney silenced her with another kiss. 'Forgive me. I could not listen to such nonsense a moment longer. I do believe that we are a matched set for foolishness, Mrs Parker.'

'How terrible for us to have to put up with each other for the rest of our lives.'

'I will bear it somehow.' He buried his face in her warm neck a moment before there placing another hot kiss. 'I shall have to persuade you of the wisdom of our marriage a little more.'

*

The Parkers and Georgiana left for Sanditon late that morning. It was possible to travel from London to Sanditon all in one day but not a particularly easy journey.

After a perfectly pleasant few hours' travelling, Charlotte looked out of the window and frowned. 'Where are we to stop this evening?'

Sidney smiled in what he hoped was a raffishly charming way but, if Georgiana's irritated sigh was anything to go by, merely looked lovesick. 'You'll see.'

There were several ways to travel to Sanditon from London. The most direct route was via Tunbridge and then directly down to the coast through Robertsbridge. This was not the route Bruce had taken, and he had not done so because Sidney gave different instructions.

The afternoon was waning when the coach began to slow down. Charlotte and Georgiana were both in a dozing state of boredom - really there was only so much one could take of carriages after weeks of it - and so Sidney was able to conceal the surprise he had arranged.

Charlotte was, at this point in the journey, next to him - her head had dropped onto his shoulder. So, it was merely a case of bringing his hand up to shake her gently. 'Wake up, Charlotte.'

'I'm awake,' she protested, only half-right.

'We're at our overnight stop.'

'Thank the heavens, I am so bored with being in this carriage!' Georgiana sighed, looked out of the window and then shut up promptly.

Sidney climbed out first and so was able to hand Charlotte out of the carriage.

'Oh!' Her whole being _transformed _at sight of Willingden and the whole Heywood clan lined up to greet her.

'Charlotte!'

The younger children were not able to wait for proper greetings, and she was quite set upon by small hands. Quick as a flash, she bent to her knees to better greet them.

'I have missed you all so much these past weeks!' she called out above the din. 'Henry, sweet boy! And dear Arthur, how big you've grown.'

Sidney watched with what he was sure to be a terribly sentimental sort of aspect, and his suspicions were confirmed by the half-suspicious, half-pitying look Mr Hayward gave him.

Mr Hayward was a man of fifty-seven years with a very amiable sense about him. He was undoubtedly a gentleman by birth and breeding but lacked quite entirely anything of meanness or ill wishes.

'Mr Heywood, I am glad to meet you at last.' Sidney was at pains to introduce himself to his father-in-law before anything else could occur.

'At last,' he replied. Mr Heywood had nothing of meanness or ill wishes about him, but it did not follow that he was a man easily pleased, cajoled or dismissed. 'I rather think this introduction ought to have preceded any trip to Scotland.'

Sidney bowed his head. 'Mr Heywood, I beg you allow me a chance to explain fully the situ-'

'I can well imagine,' Mr Heywood replied. 'But yes, you may be allowed a chance to justify your behaviour. Me and Mrs Heywood will be happy to listen after dinner. First, we must allow Charlotte and the children their joy.'

Sidney could see why Charlotte was amused by Mr Heywood's reference to her brothers' defence of her. All of charlotte's brothers were no older than ten (excepting the eldest, Nicholas, who was not present). The rest of the children were girls, and all were between ten and twenty by Sidney's reckoning.

'Is this your _husband_, Charlotte?' one of the boys asked. The others sniggered at them both.

'He's very handsome!' called one of the girls, sitting on the low stone wall that separated the house from the road. 

'Shush, all of you!' she called out, a pink blush on her cheeks. 'You must not be unkind. This is Sidney, and _yes_, he is my husband. But, you must also meet my dear friend Georgiana.'

They met Georgiana with all friendliness - if anyone thought the colour of her skin to be out of the ordinary, none said so, which Sidney thought remarkable indeed. Perhaps Mr and Mrs Heywood had spoken to them all first. All in all, it was a far more polite reception than the well-to-do of Sanditon and London had given.

'Miss Georgiana!' one girl called out. 'Your dress is the prettiest I've ever seen.'

'Papa says you are from the West Indies!' the oldest of the young boys said, visibly excited. 'Will you tell me all about the animals that live there? I read a book about it, but you've really _seen them_!"

Georgiana glanced up at him once, then turned back to the boy. 'I certainly will, Master Heywood.'

He went pink - much like Charlotte - and shyly told Georgiana he ought to call him John.

The Heywood children were best described, he thought, as an amiable rabble. He was sure - based on the way individual members quieted upon a look from Mrs Heywood where she deemed it necessary - that they were capable of the best behaviour. Still, at home and with the excitement of Charlotte's return, they were quite a mob.

Charlotte's sister Alison, closest to her in age, approached him. 'You're Sidney Parker.'

'Yes, I am.'

'I am Alison.'

'Charlotte has mentioned you many times.'

'Yes,' Alison replied with a glint in her eye. 'She has mentioned you before. You ought to know, Mr Parker, that my father and brother Nicky may consider themselves responsible for her welfare... but that if she ever comes to me to confide matters of ill-treatment or distress, I will be the one to exact an appropriate punishment.'

'Miss Heywood-'

She smiled so pleasantly that he shivered. 'They will not even find your body.'

He laughed at her boldness. 'You are a lot like her.'

'No,' Alison replied, coldly pleasant smile still on her face. 'She is far kinder and more forgiving than I.'

'I will remember that.'

'I hope you do. We are not so terribly_ lacking in experience _here, Mr Parker.'

The other Heywoods, if he was honest, blurred together in a single mass on that first evening. He did his best to speak to everyone, but he had no chance of remembering all the names and faces in their proper combination just yet.

'We are a large family,' Mr Heywood said as they all finally started to move towards the house. 'So we haven't a great deal of space. You will have your own room, of course, Mr Parker. And Mrs Parker. I hope Miss Lambe will not object to sharing with Alison?'

In the few minutes since her threat, Alison and Georgiana had fallen into a deep conversation that left him most uneasy.

Georgiana beamed. 'Not at all. I have never shared a room before!' She said this as if it were the height of novelty.

'Come inside,' Mrs Heywood bustled. She was a kindly looking woman - not quite what Sidney had pictured in his mind. He could see hints of Charlotte in her face, but he could make no greater connection. 

'Mr Parker,' she said. 'You are very welcome to our home.'

'I am grateful for your generosity, Mrs Heywood.' He bowed.

Then, she smiled sweetly at him. 'I cannot keep calling Charlotte's dearest "Mr Parker". Will you permit me to call you Sidney?'

'Of course.'

She patted his arm. 'Charlotte wrote that your parents died some time ago.'

'Yes.'

'I have fourteen children,' she said '...and if it has taught me one thing, it is that there is always room for one more. Come and make yourself comfortable, Sidney. We will have dinner in a little while.'

He could have wept at her quiet, familial kindness. He missed his own mother at that moment. Not trusting himself to speak, he followed her inside.

Dinner was a simple, hearty stew that was just what the travellers needed. The youngest children had eaten earlier and were put to bed - with some argument - and so the crowd around the table was mature enough to eat with quiet, friendly conversation.

Charlotte held court with stories about Scotland, and he could tell that she was quite purposely keeping them entertained with the details of the holiday rather than discuss any other particulars.

'What was your wedding dress like?" one girl finally asked. Sidney thought she might be called Henrietta.

'How like Harriet to care more about dresses than wildlife,' teased another, younger girl. He was almost certain she was one of a pair of twins, the two of them blonder and more exuberant than Charlotte. It was no criticism - they were very young and entitled to be excited.

'Shush,' Charlotte said patiently. 'You all have different interests, don't you. Let Hattie have her own. To answer your question, it was very lovely. It is packed away in a trunk, but perhaps tomorrow we could persuade Mr Bruce to let us get in, and I will show it to you.'

'You should wear it and let us see!' said the other twin. 'Will you?'

'That would be very nice,' said Mr Heywood. 'As we have not yet seen it.'

He had stayed quiet during the meal. Like his letter, he was not at all hostile, but there was an edge to his amiability that had Sidney feeling out of sorts and like he very much needed to set matters right.

The chance came after dinner, as Mr Heywood had said.

'Letty,' he said. 'I think you and I and the Parkers ought to adjourn to my study, where we can toast them properly.'

The older ones began to object to being left out, but all that Mr Heywood needed to do was raise an eyebrow, and they fell silent.

'We won't take long,' Charlotte said. 'We still have time for a game or two, I'm sure.'

Mr Heywood's study was larger than Sidney expected and housed a book collection far greater than Trafalgar House's large library. It was warm, cosy, and Sidney could clearly picture a much younger Charlotte learning to read there.

Mr Heywood poured four glasses of port from a crystal decanter and they settled in comfortable chairs by the fire.

'Well,' said Mr Heywood.

'Now,' Charlotte interrupted. 'You must promise that you listen to all we have to say. You must give Sidney a chance.'

Mr Heywood sighed and his wife leaned over to touch his hand. 'Very well.'

Sidney had no idea where to begin.

'You see,' Charlotte said. 'Sidney is Georgiana's guardian. He has not always been altogether _good _at the duty, but he has had to reckon not only with her, but with me acting in a manner I mistakenly believed was in her best interests.’

'I must insist,' Sidney said. 'That the particulars of what we are about to tell you do not leave this room. Not for my sake, you understand, but Charlotte and Georgiana.'

'I recommend you to explain quickly, sir,' Mr Heywood said. 'For I am conjuring up any number of scenarios and you come off very badly in all of them.'

'Georgiana was taken from Sanditon by unscrupulous persons looking to marry her. She has one hundred thousand pounds, you see. There are reasons behind her abduction that do not-'

'It was my fault!' Charlotte cried, grasping her mother's hand. 'I helped Georgiana correspond with a gentleman who proved unworthy! It was my fault.'

Mr Heywood looked confused. 'Charlotte, you cannot-'

'I helped Georgiana write to Mr Molyneux, and he had debts!'

Charlotte blurted the rest of the detail out to her surprised parents, from the moment she left Sanditon on the post to them catching up with Howard. 'So you see, it was my fault!'

'The horse throwing a shoe was not your fault,' Sidney reminded her. 

'Mr Parker, the fact still remains that you and an unmarried young lady embarked on this- quest? - without any consideration for proper behaviour. You put my daughter's reputation in grave danger-'

'I tried to make her stay behind!' Sidney burst out. 'Have you ever managed to get Charlotte to do anything she doesn't want to do? I might have tied her up in the cellar, and she'd still have popped up somewhere along the road.'

Silence a moment. He cringed at his rudeness. Then, the Heywoods both started laughing. He and Charlotte exchanged a confused look.

'I don't mean to laugh at you, Mr Parker. I have simply never heard a better description of our girl, you see.'

Mrs Heywood nodded in agreement. 'The story is a remarkable one, but it still does not quite explain how you came to be married in Scotland.'

'We had been gone so long, Papa,' Charlotte said. 'We could not simply return to Sanditon as if nothing untoward had happened. Even though _nothing untoward _happened. It was my idea that Sidney and I ought to marry.'

'And you agreed, sir?'

'I did.'

'Why?'

'Because,' Sidney said. 'As soon as the idea was spoken aloud, I realised that I wanted to marry Charlotte. I hold no other woman in higher esteem or affection.'

She took his hand, and he lifted up her hand to kiss it before he could even remember that they were with her parents.

'I cannot say I am happy with it,' Mr Heywood said. 'But it is done and you seem a decent enough fellow.'

'Papa!'

He rolled his eyes - at that moment Sidney saw that Charlotte took after him in looks and expression more than she did her mother. 'Very well. You are the best of men, and I am sure, quite without fault or weakness, and you are guaranteed a life of perfect happiness without a single crossed word. Will that do, little one?'

She sat prim, thin-lipped and nodded. 'Perfectly well, thank you.'

Another laugh, shared between them all. 

Mr Heywood raised his glass. 'I wish you both a long and happy life together. I hope you always have food in your bellies and coin in your pocket. I pray for good health and many moments of joy. I wish that the circumstances of your wedding pale in significance compared to the strength of the marriage itself.'

'I will certainly drink to that,' Sidney replied, and they toasted together.

Mrs Heywood then asked a few more practical questions about where they were to live and how they would build their family.

'I may have found a solution,' Sidney told her. 'I am waiting to hear from my brothers and sister first, as it affects them.'

Charlotte looked curious but did not question it there and then.

*

'What did you mean?' she asked as they were getting ready for bed.

He dearly wanted to pull her close to him for the first time since leaving London, but they were too close to the Heywoods' rooms for him to feel comfortable with that. She seemed to understand and agree, for she changed into her nightgown quicker than he had ever seen her do it.

'I am not going to tell you yet,' he said. 'You will see.'

'I will not let this go.'

'Do you ever let anything go?' he teased, earning a swat from her. He grabbed her hand and pressed a kiss to her palm. 'Sweet Charlotte.'

'I am not so sweet, as my brothers and sisters will almost certainly tell you, in great detail once they have a chance.'

Another kiss 'Sharp Charlotte.' Another kiss. 'Witty Charlotte. Quick Charlotte. Loyal Charlotte. Caring Charlotte.'

'Stop it,' she said without much sincerity. 'Please do not. Not here. I would be mortified if-'

'Very well.' He released her hand and they took themselves to bed in a far more efficient manner than the night before.

*

They remained two days with the Heywoods, which was enough for Sidney. It was a noisy, tiring household and he could not imagine how Charlotte had grown up in it without going mad.

'I remember when it was just a few of us,' she told him and Georgiana in the carriage after fond, teary farewells. 'Jane was born when I was four years old. and I can recollect that day. Before that, it was just Nicky, me, Alison and Louise, and she was only a baby then of course. For me, it was just a new baby every so often. Twins twice, of course. Mama... I do not know how she ever did it and if you even_ think _of it, Sidney Parker-'

She stopped abruptly and went very red. Georgiana looked between the two of them and seemed to understand. 'You have not... I mean... you still have not-'

'Do not finish that question, Georgiana,' he snapped, sounding too much like his worst self. 'Forgive my bluntness, but it is no business of yours. Nor is it a topic suitable for discussion with an unmarried young lady such as yourself.'

She scoffed. 'Sidney, please. I do understand how it works. Young English ladies may be denied knowledge but I-'

'Please stop!' Charlotte cried out so loud that Bruce began to slow the coach.

'Carry on, Bruce!' Sidney called out, and the coach sped back up again.

'I cannot bear to speak on this,' Charlotte begged. 'I already had my mother's quizzing and I- please, stop.'

They did, and the rest of the journey continued with safer topics of discussion. Sanditon and all that awaited them there grew closer and closer.

Not two miles from the shore, the carriage began to slow. Sidney cast a glance out of the window and a broad smile overtook him. This was to be another surprise for Charlotte and Georgiana but was also, in this manner, one for him.


	9. Down Where The Roses Cling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience on this one - hope you enjoy it!

Sidney pushed the window down to shout at someone: 'Arthur, Diana! Well met! What are you doing here?'

'Oh, Arthur!' Diana called. 'Look, they're here!'

The coach was still stopping when Sidney bounded out and rushed to embrace his sister and younger brother. 'Does this mean-'

'Of course!' Diana cooed. 'We have been working all day - with dear Hillier - to ensure all was ready when you arrived and here you are!'

Arthur handed Charlotte and Georgiana out of the carriage. 'Welcome, Miss Lambe! And Miss Heywood who ain't Miss Heywood anymore! It is a tonic to see you both, and looking so well! Scotland agrees with you, eh?'

'It is beautiful country,' Charlotte agreed. 'And as I am now your sister, you must call me by my name.'

'And you mine, Charlotte!' Arthur caught Charlotte in a bear hug and lifted her clear off the ground.

'What is this place?' Georgiana asked. 

It was a moderate-sized house, well fenced and planted, and rich in the garden, orchard and meadows which are the best embellishments of such a dwelling.

'This is your old home,' Charlotte said. 'I remember passing it the first time I came to Sanditon.'

'It  _ was _ my old home,' Sidney told her with great solemnity in his heart. 'And now it is ours. If you want it, I mean.'

Charlotte blinked several tears away. 'I like it very much. Very much, but- would you not want to live here, Arthur? Diana?'

'Oh no, we like it in town! Nice and close to everything. Don't we, Arthur?'

'Yes, indeed! So much diversion. It's much quieter here. So have no worry on that count, Miss- Charlotte! When Sidney wrote to ask, we were all too happy to agree! Tom and Mary, too!'

'Georgiana,' Sidney then took a breath. 'We have agreed,  _ my wife and I,  _ that we would like nothing more than to have you live with us.'

'You are our family,' Charlotte added. 'And you belong with us for as long as you wish it.

Georgiana stifled a sob and launched herself at Charlotte. They embraced for a warm moment. She then disentangled herself and hesitated before doing the same to Sidney.

He had not expected to feel like weeping suddenly. 'We will do better now, I think, you and I?'

'I think we must,' she replied.

'I have an idea,' he said, pulling away to lead Georgiana around the side of the house. He pointed at a window set higher than any other in the house. 'That was my room when I was a younger man. It is set a little distance from the other bedrooms and gives one a sense of one's very own space. I thought you might... I mean to say, you are a young woman very nearly at your majority, and you deserve to have a place to call your own, without always falling over everyone else.'

Georgiana looked sideways at him a moment. 'Do you mean, Sidney, to also ensure your own privacy?'

'A good idea can have many benefits.'

She laughed. 'I think it a perfect idea. I do not always want to be under your feet when you wish to be alone with your  _ darling _ Charlotte.'

He sighed and rolled his eyes 'I do not think I like our newfound camaraderie after all.'

'Oh hush,' she socked him lightly in the arm. 'I think it is a very nice house. Conveniently distant from the town.'

'You will get into less trouble here,' he said.'

'I feel you are setting me a challenge!'

'God, no.'

'Miss Lambe!' Arthur called. 'Have you seen the pond? Come, see!'

Georgiana left him then, and Charlotte then approached.

'Do you really like it? Will it suit?' he asked.

'I think it will suit us very well, Sidney. It is...' she took his hands in her own. 'It is like a dream!'

He pulled her hands up to press a kiss to each. 'A good dream?'

'A  _ lovely _ dream. I can hardly wait to see the rest of the house, and the gardens are very pretty.'

'I will introduce you to Mr and Mrs Hillier. Mr Hillier has been looking after the house since Tom and Mary moved into town; Mrs Hillier was the housekeeper when we lived here - I wonder if she might be engaged to continue.'

Mr and Mrs Hillier were a neat pair likely fifty or more. Mrs Hillier was a plump lady with a bright smile quite unlike any such woman Charlotte had met before. 

'I hope you won't mind if I slip and call you Master Sidney from time to time,' she said to Sidney. 'After all, I used to run after you when you were in your leading-strings.'

Sidney blushed a little and explained to Charlotte: 'Mrs Hillier already worked for my parents when I was born.'

Mrs Hillier nodded. 'Miss Denham, as was.'

'Denham? Relation to-'

'Oh, very distant, Miss- Mrs Parker. I was here, working in the kitchens when Master Sidney was born. I was a young, pretty thing back then. Not half so pretty as you, if you don't mind me saying.'

'You're very kind. I have not run my own household before, of course, so I hope you will be patient with me while I learn.'

'All will be well, Mrs Parker. It does do my heart good to see Master Sidney - Mr Parker, I mean - back home where he belongs. Not that London, the hive of iniquity that it is.'

Sidney smiled at her. 'You worry about me too much, Mrs H.'

'I don't think anyone can worry  _ too much _ about you, Sidney,' Charlotte replied.

Mrs Hillier laughed. 'Mrs Parker has your measure, Master Sidney!'

'That is certainly true,' he conceded.

A few more minutes of pleasant conversation followed before moving onto more practical matters of repairs and other work on the estate needing to be done. Mr Hillier had cared for the estate marvellously, but that was nothing compared having its own dedicated master and a family living in the house.

'Before you all get settled!' Arthur called out. 'We ought to take you to see Tom and Mary! They are cockahoop to see you. And the little ones, too! They were outrageously joyous when we told them Uncle Sidney and their dear Charlotte were married.'

This hit a sour note for Sidney and Charlotte that could not be unrung. The marriage may have been necessary, and they may have found themselves unexpectedly happy thus far - but there were others affected by it that they had not entirely considered.

'Come then,' Sidney said. 'It is still a fine day so we will walk there and perhaps they will be persuaded to feed us.'

His bravado could not last - every footstep grew heavier and heavier as they got closer to Sanditon town. It was one thing for affable Arthur and Diana to take the news well, but quite another for everyone else.

As they moved into the nearly-finished Waterloo Terrace, the subtle looks became open stares from Tom's workmen and local ladies on their way to and fro. Charlotte's hand tightened on his arm, and he reached out to squeeze her fingertips in comfort.

James Stringer stood on the scaffolding alongside the almost-finished terrace and froze at sight of them. He recovered enough to come down the ladder as they walked up the street.

Mr Stringer bowed to Charlotte. 'I understand congratulations are in order,  _ Mrs Parker _ .'

The pink blush upon Charlotte's cheeks was delightful to Sidney's eyes but came with a sudden stab of jealousy at the thought Stringer had put it there. Still, her hand remained on his own arm.

'Thank you, Mr Stringer.'

'Are you well?' he asked in such a way that Sidney felt there was an unspoken deeper meaning to his question.

Charlotte smiled up at himself then at Mr Stringer. 'Oh, yes, very well! I am sure our marriage was a surprise to many here, but I am excessively happy! We have walked from our new home, and I am... Sidney will tell you how excited I was at Arthur and Diana's surprise.'

'So surprised,' he said. 'That she quite forgot to have an opinion on it for a full two minutes.'

'How unchivalrous, Mr Parker!' she joked.

He saw Stringer look between the two of them as he tried to weigh up the situation.

'Mr Stringer,' Sidney said, bestowing a rakish grin upon them both, 'is a good enough friend to you to know I speak the truth. I would not have you lose your opinions for all the tea in China.'

Charlotte blinked several times. 'Do you mean that?'

'Of course I do.'

'You did not always think so.'

'I have been known to be entirely wrong.'

'You admit it?' Her eyes sparkled. 'I hardly believe it.'

'Nor can I,' Sidney admitted. 

A cough interrupted them: Stringer, looking stricken even as he was amused by them. But _why_, Sidney wondered? Had he entertained hopes of a romantic nature towards the once-Miss Heywood? They had been friends, Charlotte had said many times during their long carriage journeys.

Stringer caught Sidney's appraising glance. 'I congratulate you too, Mr Parker. You have caught a rare one.'

'I rather think I was the one caught,' he replied. Charlotte reddened then, and he remembered himself. 'In the best possible sense, of course. Nevertheless, I thank you.'

'We are off to Trafalgar House, Mr Stringer,' Charlotte said. 'You are welcome to join us - I'm sure the celebrations will be most enjoyable.'

Stringer reddened a little. 'Ah no, Miss- Mrs Parker. That's kind of you, but I must get on.'

'If you're sure, Mr Stringer.'

'I am, Miss, but thank you.' He did not bother to correct himself this time before he briefly bowed to them and rushed back to his work.

'People are staring,' Charlotte whispered, eyes cast down. 'How have you survived your notoriety all these years?'

'The trick,  _ my love _ -' Sidney brought her hand up to kiss it, and if his lips lingered longer than proper, it served the judgemental sods right. 'Is to not give a damn.'

Charlotte's jaw dropped open - she was genuinely shocked by his language. 'Sidney!'

He grinned. 'See what I mean?'

He had intended to make her laugh and forget the awkwardness of their current situation, and he succeeded in keeping her giggling for the short remainder of their walk.

Then, they reached Trafalgar House, where Tom, Mary and the children were waiting on the steps.

Mary beamed, the children jumped up and down at sight of them. Tom Parker, however, did not look pleased.

*


	10. Another Bright Idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to whack this bit out to you now rather than waiting. Second Summer... is coming, I promise. Epic Starbucks writing session is proving to be quite epic, sponsored by the musical background of Tim Buckley and, er Harry Connick Jr's new record. Wasn't expecting that.

After warm greetings were exchanged between the two Mesdames Parker and the children, the latter pounced upon Uncle Sidney. It was several minutes until everyone was reined in and brought into the house. 

'We are so glad you made it home safely,' Mary said, leading everyone into the main sitting room. 'Of course, we want to hear everything.'

Tom had yet to say a word and stood by the fire, hands clasped behind his back. 

Jenny and Alicia begged to be told all about Scotland, which was to their young minds a faraway land of magic and romance. Charlotte and Sidney kept them entertained with tales until the nurse arrived to take them away for their evening meal. 

Tom had still yet to speak even as Mary then poured a glass of wine for each of them to toast. 

'Now it is just us,' she said. 'I hope you will tell us a little more about what happened. Last I knew, I had forbidden Charlotte to travel to London alone.'

Charlotte looked incredibly guilty. 'I beg your forgiveness, Mary. I could not simply stand aside and wait for Georgiana's ruination! The fault was mine and I had to help!'

'I understand, truly. I was just so worried! And then, Sidney's extraordinary letter!'

Tom snorted at this, which was too much for Sidney's frayed nerves.

'Brother,' he snapped. 'Do tell us what ails you so? I have not seen you this quiet for years.'

'Charlotte was our guest, Sidney! You took her away and very nearly ruined both her  _ and _ our reputations!'

'He did not take me away, Tom. I left of my own accord. It was only later- I pray you will allow us to tell you the whole of it. We could not risk writing the details down. Not for Sidney or I, but for Georgiana's sake.'

'And,' Tom ignored Charlotte. 'You did not even marry _here_! Can you imagine the spectacle, had all the guests come here and seen Sanditon in all its glory!'

Silence. Mary looked ashamed and annoyed. Charlotte looked down at her hands. The clock ticked loudly.

'I cannot imagine,' said Sidney 'that you are possibly in earnest presently. Are you really angry with me because I did not marry in a way which would make you  _ money _ ?'

'A society wedding would have put Sanditon on the map-'

Mary glanced between the two brothers: 'Tom, please stop.'

'But you don't ever think about what's best for our family. No, Sidney Parker always puts himself first-;

Charlotte gasped. Mary looked ready to restrain one or the other. 

Sidney had allowed his elder brother these digs and slights in the past because they had not been worth fighting. He had somehow felt that he  _ was _ as selfish as believed, that he was putting himself before the family, even when this was not true.

Now, it was too much.

'Tom, I beg you to stop talking,' he said in a low, even voice that made Mary and Charlotte both flinch - they knew what it meant. Tom continued anyway and the last of Sidney's restraint flew away. 'ENOUGH, TOM!'

Tom stopped, looking like he had been slapped. 'Do not raise your voice to me, Sidney-'

'You are a fool! An arrogant, unthinking fool! Do you think we would have married as we did if we had any other choice? Do you think Miss Heywood had dreams of marrying in a rush in a strange place, without her family or friends around her? Do you not think I might have wanted you all there? I would not have denied Jenny and Alicia the chance to be bridesmaids as they wanted... not for anything but the most serious reasons! Are you completely deaf and blind to the very real scandal that nearly befell our family?'

Sidney took a breath. 'You must not accuse me of not putting our family first when I have worked tirelessly to bring people here to a place without sufficient entertainment or diversion and married in order to preserve our good name. Understand this, Tom: I would have weathered any scandal. I am a single man with money and an already-dark reputation. Georgiana, Charlotte...  _ your _ good name, would not have done so. Sanditon's reputation would have been that of a place from which young women are snatched or run away.'

'I could...' Tom reached for words. 'I thought you were still in love with Eliza.'

'I have not been  _ in love _ with Eliza since she broke with me. I have been  _ recovering _ from Eliza for years. I find myself in a fortunate position that the woman I was obliged to marry is the only one I would  _ wish  _ to marry.' Sidney reached over to take Charlotte's hand in his own. She squeezed his fingers lightly.

'And you, Charlotte?' Mary ventured. 'What are your feelings?'

'I find myself extraordinarily happy, Mary! I had not... I mean... you know that Sidney and I did not get along very well to begin with-' she paused to allow Sidney's snorted laugh and Mary's giggle '-but I have for some time thought of him with feelings of a much more complex nature and I find myself almost glad of what happened. Not truly glad for the harm to Georgiana, never that.'

'I do not think it any kind of coincidence,' Mary said. 'For there are only two people I know who would tear after someone like that, and they are the two people I have suspected for a long time of being perfectly formed for the other. I rather think the... situation merely proved that.'

Charlotte stared at her. 'You... suspected?'

'Oh,' Mary smiled like a cat with cream. 'I thought you would be well-suited from the moment I met you, Charlotte. A thought only confirmed when Sidney introduced himself so badly. All that was needed, I thought, was a little time for you to see the other as you each truly were.'

Sidney felt foolish now, more even than Tom. He had behaved very badly that day, and on subsequent days, yet Mary had somehow seen something between them. How extraordinary. He could not possibly have loved her even then - he did not believe in love at first sight and really had not liked her at first - and yet Mary said...

'Well,' Charlotte said. 'I bow to your superior clairvoyance because I certainly did not see it until it was right upon us. I think a higher power may have been at work.'

'Lady Denham?' Mary joked. 'Now, we must toast to your future!'

This they did, and their conversation moved onto less emotional topics such as the news from London, the details of Lady Sabrina's ball and the upcoming regatta.

'I have an idea,' Charlotte said quite abruptly, apropos of nothing. 'We did you out of a wedding, but can we not host some kind of event anyway? Perhaps it is not the same but if you want something that people will come to, it may not be too late. Indeed, they may come in greater numbers out of curiosity. Sidney, would you wish such a thing?'

'I would not  _ mind _ it.'

'Oh, that's good enough!' Tom was immediately away with the plans. 'Yes, we shall host a ball the night after the regatta! Let us draw people here and find a way to keep them longer! They will not fail to be charmed by Sanditon then. We will begin a guest list. Sidney, all the people in London you know, write them down!'

'May I not write only the people I would wish to invite?'

'We do not want to miss a single person-'

'My tailor? The young boot polishers?'

'You know what I mean!"

'I do,' Sidney replied. 'That is what concerns me. I will compile you a list, but not now. For  _ now,  _ I wish only to celebrate our good news.'

'Yes,' Mary said, pulling them back. 'How do you like the house, Charlotte?'

'I love it! I think we will be very happy.'

'We spent the first years of our marriage there,' Mary reminded her. 'I love that house, and I know you will be very happy. And Georgiana. How is she?'

'Still recovering,' Charlotte admitted. 'She did not feel she could face people today. We thought to get the staring out of the way today that she might be left alone.'

'Was it very bad?'

'Quite bad.'

'Enraging,' Sidney said, fingers tightening around his glass. 'But it will all pass once they grow tired of us.'

'Once they learn there is no real scandal, they will get bored. A new scandal always comes along in the end. As long as we have avoided the greater one, I am content.'

The Sidney Parkers did not remain long at Trafalgar House after that, choosing to walk home before the hour grew too late. They took the cliff path instead of the more direct route.

'I think the weather will be fine again tomorrow,' Sidney said, looking at the reddening horizon. 

'I am sure you are correct. Will you want to go sea-bathing now you are home.'

'Eventually. The river runs through the bottom of our gardens, you know, so I may simply take a dip there.'

'Could you swim all the way from there to the sea?'

'I had not considered it. Likely too far. Are you trying to dispose of my already, wife?'

'No. Not just yet. I just know how fond you are of sea-bathing.'

'I am, but I confess I have another motive for suggesting the river.'

'Oh?'

'It is a very secluded spot and I might prevail upon my wife to join me.'

Charlotte's jaw dropped open. 'Mr Parker, you really are a rogue and a rake! Your wife must be a very patient and forgiving sort.'

'Oh, she is. Charming and beautiful too.' He stopped walking. The sun was heavy-low in the gold-red sky as he wrapped an arm around her, feeling her warmth even through her dress. 'And adventurous. I am sure with some persuasion she might agree to come swimming with me.'

'What kind of persuasion might be involved?' She spoke in a shallow breath. 'She is not, I hear, the sort to have her opinion so easily changed.'

'Then-' he stopped speaking to press a warm kiss to her lips 'I must use all the weapons available to me.'

Anyone walking along the Sanditon cliffs that evening might have been quite scandalised to see such open and amorous displays such those in which as the Parkers indulged for some minutes before remembering there was still quite a walk to complete before dark.

Fortunately, Mrs Hillier lit the lamp outside their house so that, when they finally came up the lane, they were able to find the door without tripping over the step.

*


	11. Interlude, Interrupted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As ever, thanks so much for your lovely comments. I don't write *for* them but I'd be a liar if I said they didn't help me keep momentum with writing (just look at how long it's been since I updated my Gendrya fics... ooops).
> 
> Just a quick one, but hopefully you'll enjoy it!

The first time she awoke in her own bed in her own house, Charlotte Parker was deeply confused. Everything was unfamiliar, not least the arm that wound resolutely around her waist. 

She was the eldest daughter of a large family and as such had grown used to sharing sleeping time and space with wriggling brothers and sisters. Over the years, she had become accustomed to sleeping on the very edge of her bed to avoid knees to the back or elbows to the stomach or mid-sleep head-butts, or feverishly hot bodies close by sending her own temperature sky high, or cold feet. 

So, it was not only the novelty of being in bed with someone at all but the notion that it was_ welcome _that was so perplexing.

Sidney's face was nestled into her shoulder, and his slow slumbering breaths set her hair to tickling her skin. For a moment, it was charming, then only irritating, and she twisted to move her hair out of the way. His warm breath direct on her skin was no better: thrilling at first, then just warm and clammy. She tried to move, but the arm around her waist was tight and unrelenting.

'Sidney...' No response. 'Sidney, wake up.' 

She tried to shake him awake but to no avail. Indeed, the arm wound tighter, and he pulled her closer.

As she felt herself become fully cocooned, Charlotte realised that Sidney Parker was awake after all.

'Let go,' she murmured. 'I can hardly breathe.'

'Let go? What a ridiculous notion,' he replied, words almost disappearing into her skin. 'Good morning, wife.'

'Good morning, Mr Parker. Might you release me so I can breathe freely once more?'

He huffed a little but did release her - a little. 'Did you sleep well?'

'Yes, very well. You?'

'Splendidly. Perhaps never better.'

'I am glad as we are sure to be very busy today.'

'We are? Will we be busy in this room, because otherwise, I have no interest-'

Charlotte lightly smacked him in the shoulder and found the intimacy sent a thrill down her spine. 'Be serious, Sidney.'

'Be in no doubt, Mrs Parker, that I am most serious.' His lips now formed a kiss against her bare skin, and the thrill now shot up her spine.

'We have a good deal to do, making the house truly fit.'

'If you so much as_ mention _curtain material, Charlotte, I will divorce you.'

'Nothing like that. Provisions, ensuring the house and estate are in good order. If nothing else, I want to be sure that Georgiana's rooms are comfortable. Mrs Hillier mentioned some concerns about damp-'

He sighed heavily and released her a little more. 'Very well. You are a hard taskmaster, you know. But I beg you, do not bring such concerns into this room. In_ this _room, we have no such everyday concerns. In here...' he trailed off. 'This is my sanctuary. Yours. Ours. Please.'

'As you wish, Sidney.'

'I amend my request. You may discuss matters of decoration for _this _room in here. Whatever you wish will be done.'

'It is just old-fashioned.'

'It hasn't been decorated since my parents were alive. Tom and Mary did not use this room.'

'Am I wrong to be happy about that?'

'Quite natural, I should say.' Another kiss. 'There are things I would prefer not to think about.'

'Sidney?'

'Yes?'

'Do you mind that we- that is, that we have not yet-'

'No.' He answered before she could stammer the question into existence. 'All in good time. I mean, I hope you know that I... I will be _ delighted to _resolve such matters - but only when you are comfortable so-doing.'

She tensed up at the thought of it. 'It is just all very new, you see. I _want _to... but until we were married, I had not even kissed someone. I know you are a man of the world-'

'Stop, Charlotte.' He twisted so that he rested his forehead against hers. 'To everything, there is a season. Worry not.'

'But, I-'

He silenced her with a firm kiss that somehow balanced ardour with reassurance. 'Wife, if I must spend the rest of my life proving to you that you are perfect exactly as you are... then I will do just that.'

'I am not _perfect_, Sidney. You should not-'

Another kiss. 'Forgive me, I did not hear your last remark. Oh well.'

She laughed now and dared set her hands onto his back. 'Are you trying to irritate me into quarrelling with you?'

'If it takes your fears away, then yes.' More kisses, light and feathery against her collarbones that made her shiver and forget almost all her concerns.

'Troublesome man!' she breathed.

'You are at your bravest when you argue with me,' he replied. 'Do you know how many people dare argue with me?'

'Not nearly enough, and it shows!'

He laughed, and the rumble from his chest rolled through her. 'There's my Charlotte.'

'Yours?'

'If you will allow it.'

'If I must...' She tried to joke, but the humour was knocked out of her lungs by his hands on her torso, scalding hot, or so it seemed.

A loud knock on the door interrupted them. Charlotte froze, mortified. Sidney scowled ferociously.

'What?' he barked, remembering at least to turn his head, so he didn't shout into Charlotte's face.

'I'm very sorry, Mr Parker.' It was Mrs Hillier. 'Mr Tom is here to see you and says it's urgent. I wouldn't have disturbed you so early, but he insisted.'

Sidney dropped his head to Charlotte's shoulder and let out a short, sharp huff of frustration. He disentangled himself and then spoke again through the door: 'I'll be down shortly, Mrs H. Tell Tom that if it's anything less than a bona fide emergency, I will knock him out.'

They could hear the amusement in Mrs Hillier's voice: 'Yes, Master Sidney!' 

He turned all his attention back to Charlotte even as he stood and began to throw on some clothes with less care than he might usually. 'I suppose I must find out what the devil he wants now.'

'It might be dire.'

'And I might be the heir presumptive.'

'I will wash and come down directly.'

'Shall I arrange breakfast for you?'

'No, just see to Tom. Shall I arrange breakfast for _you_?'

'If you would. I'll need a hearty meal after I murder my brother.' Sidney, now dressed, if uncharacteristically casual in shirtsleeves and without adornment, leant down and kissed her again before striding out of the room.

Charlotte washed in the basin, from where she could see the pretty little garden pond, and put on a simple summer dress she'd brought from Willingden. She brushed her hair and hoped she did not look like she had been ravished before giving up and going downstairs anyway.

She found Tom pacing, speaking rapidly with both voice and gesture. Sidney was leaning against the doorjamb, listening politely.

'Ah, Charlotte!' Tom beckoned her in. 'You must hear the news!'

She shared a glance with Sidney. 'The urgent news?'

'Indeed, indeed!' Tom looked fit to burst. 'The Prince Regent is coming to our regatta!'

*


	12. Sweet but Infuriating

Application of hot tea to his throat persuaded Tom to calm down after some minutes.

'I had a letter,' he explained, waving the paper in his hand. 'From the Prince Regent's private secretary! He_ respectfully requested_ that I secure His Royal Highness' lodgings for a week! A _week_, Sidney!'

'How has this come about?' Sidney asked, snatching the letter, still annoyed at the interruption for something that was neither urgent or an emergency.

'I cannot account for it! The private secretary also noted that Prince George would want his particular friends to be situated close by. Perhaps your friend, Lord Babington?'

Sidney shook his head. 'Babington has remained friends with the prince all these years by staunchly refusing to engage in any such recommendations. Not him.'

'We have two weeks to get the apartments ready and-'

'You cannot,' Sidney interrupted. 'Or at least, you ought not. There is a better option.'

'What could be better?'

'Lady Denham should invite him to stay with her.'

'But-' Tom's mental calculations were all but visible as he figured how much rent he could charge the Prince and then everyone who followed in his footsteps.

Sidney cast a glance over the letter, which was most ordinary really, and returned it to Tom. 'If you arrange for Lady Denham to host the Prince Regent, she'll never try to collect on your debts ever again. If you keep it from her, she may never forgive you. And the apartments _cannot _be ready in time. Not fit for a prince, I mean.'

Tom deflated a little. 'You are right, of course. Oh, think of it! The Prince Regent at our regatta! No doubt, half of London will follow.'

Sidney sighed. 'No doubt. I counsel you to act with caution and discretion, Tom. Do not believe he is coming until he is actually here.'

'Yes, yes, of course. How are Charlotte and Miss Lambe this morning?'

'I have not yet seen Georgiana up and about. Charlotte is... well.'

'I do want you to be happy, Sidney. I had not realised you had developed a _ tendre _ for Charlotte.'

'I hardly went around publicising the fact.'

'I thought you didn't even like her!'

With excellent timing, Charlotte came into the room: 'He did give that impression, yes.'

Sidney reached for her hand, and she gave it.

'What is the emergency?' she asked Tom. 'I hope everyone is in good health.'

'Emergency? Oh, yes, well! Let me tell you...'

*

Two weeks passed slowly for Tom in his excitement and very swiftly for those tasked with making Sanditon perfect in such a short period. Stonemasons and carpenters found themselves promised extra pay for extra work; the candlemakers were given doubled commissions and the bunting-makers were given a financial incentive to complete their work in half the time to double the quality expected.

Despite Sidney's recommendation, it seemed that everyone knew about the Regent's visit within a day or two. Whether it was Tom who shared the news or Lady Denham (who was all but overcome at the idea of hosting the Regent in her home) nobody knew, but it hardly mattered once the news was out.

Letters about the Prince Regent's needs and requirements flew back and forth between Tom and the palace, the former beside himself and willing to do whatever the latter might request.

The Sidney Parkers spent their time supporting him in one capacity or another, and yet more time trying to make their home comfortable. The house had been essentially vacant in for several years, and it showed. Replacements were needed for all sorts of things and it fell to Charlotte to make the arrangements.

As Mrs Heywood's eldest daughter, Charlotte had helped her mother manage their household for some years, so it was not much of a stretch for her to now manage her own. Indeed, with no children in it compared to fourteen, it was an easy task.

She did not, however, inflict matters of curtain material on Sidney. For his part, Sidney strove to keep his brother in good regulation, for what good it was like to do.

For Sidney's part, he was obliged to arrange his business matters to reflect the fact he now lived in Sanditon and to resolve the matter of Charlotte's allowance and ensure his Last Will & Testament was updated to reflect his new reality. Between these tasks and the constant well-wishes from local residents now that the marriage was public knowledge _and _accepted as being scandal-free, Sidney and Charlotte had very little time to spend with each other across those days.

Both found themselves yearning for the quieter, if more uncertain, times in Scotland where there was nothing to bother them and only Georgiana to consider outside themselves.

Sidney slumped into a chair in the sitting room three days before the regatta and kicked his boots off. Tea was ready and waiting, as were Charlotte's two ears to listen.

'He's spending a blasted fortune!' Sidney seethed. 'As if he did not already have enough struggle in that regard. And for what? Do you know what the Prince Regent is like? He might get to the edge of Sanditon and still change his mind and go to Brighton. Nor is he likely to even notice half the things Tom is arranging. I love my brother, but he is infuriating.'

'You cannot fault him for wanting to make a good impression. Not just on the Prince, but everyone else who will follow in his wake.'

'No, but he is driving himself deeper and deeper into debt.' Sidney rolled his neck and rubbed his face with his hands before stifling a yawn. 'I have spoken to every single respectable bank in London on Tom's behalf. He has run out of credit with_ everyone _who would extend it to him in the first place. He is always just one unfortunate incident away from catastrophic failure. If it were Tom alone, I might leave him be, but he has a family to consider. And not to mention all the men who work for him and rely on him for wages to feed their own families.'

'When you put it like that, it does seem reckless.'

Sidney slumped in his seat and grabbed roughly at his cup of tea, which spilt hot drops onto his hand. He hissed and dropped it back onto its saucer.

'That was a little silly,' she said, reaching for his hand. 'Still, no lasting damage.'

'Forgive me, I am exceedingly weary. Are you well? How is Georgiana today?'

'We walked along the river almost all the way into town, but she decided she did not want to be seen just yet.'

Sidney made another, more successful, attempt on his teacup. 'She will have to do it sooner or later - it might as well be sooner.'

'She's embarrassed! She thinks people will stare and judge even more than they already did.'

'All the better to prove her wrong as soon as you can, then.'

'Do you not recall your agreement to be kinder?'

'It has been some time since... everything.'

'Short weeks, not long months. And while you and I have found support in the other, Georgiana is alone.'

'She has you and I.'

'Not the same thing at all, as well you know. She is still getting over the loss of Otis. And the disappointment in learning he was so profoundly unworthy of her. You...' Charlotte shifted in her own seat to look more directly at Sidney. 'You have not said _much _about the time after Mrs Campion... well, you have not said much, but you said enough. How well did _ you _ recover?'

Sidney had the grace and self-awareness to concede this point with a silent nod, but he continued: 'It is my own experience that makes me vigilant for her. I would rather walk over hot coals than see her torn down and wretched.'

'I really was wrong about you,' Charlotte mused, glancing down and away from his warm gaze. 'You really do feel very strongly. About many people.'

He reached for her hand and pulled it up to plant a kiss on her palm. 'I may have many feelings about many people, but there is only one person for whom I wish to be _better_ at feeling for. I would not wish for you ever to be in any doubt-'

'I am not,' she interrupted and darted forward to kiss him soundly on the lips. This instigation of affection on her part was unexpected and unusual. 'I think I understand better than you know. It is all too much sometimes.'

'What is it _you _feel, Charlotte?' he asked, half-dreading the answer.

She pulled away from him and began to pace, her slippers padding against the floor. 'All day, I have been out of sorts, waiting for you to come home. I have been wishing to see you ever since the moment you left. It was inconvenient and even irritating at times, but I could not stop. Lady Susan... when I met Lady Susan and Lady Sabrina in London, they seemed certain that I was firmly in love with you. Lady Susan was certain of it, even as I was not at all sure of a thing.'

He could not help the smirk that spread across his lips, really he could not. 'And now... do you agree with her?'

'I do not know for certain, Sidney. You were right that I know nothing of love except what I have read in books. I have read many books. Yet I cannot find anything to explain all these ludicrous symptoms except that... yes, I am love with you.'

He held his arms open that she might be encouraged to come to him. Happily, she took the prompt and allowed him to take her by the waist and pull her onto his lap. She rested her forehead against his and for a moment they were content to remain thus. 

Only a moment though, then Sidney's lips moved quite of their own accord to meet hers. They remained so diverted for some time until both were forced to catch their breath.

'When I first saw you in London,' he said, 'I was furious that you had put yourself in harm's way.'

'I did not mean-'

'Yet, I find myself most grateful for your streak of reckless bravery for, without it, I dread to think where we might have found ourselves instead.'

'So,' she replied, placing another light kiss upon his mouth. 'Do not think of it. We are here and all is well.'

'I do not know how you can look upon the world with such goodness.'

'I have not been tested as you have. My inexperience has some benefits, it seems.'

The door swung open then, admitting Georgiana who rolled her eyes at seeing them so affectionately settled.

'Are you well, Georgiana?' Sidney asked as Charlotte leapt up and smoothed her skirts.'

'Yes, I am well. I hardly need to ask if you are, I suppose?'

Charlotte blushed. 'Will you have some tea?'

'Yes, thank you.' Georgiana settled herself in a chair by the fire. 'How are the preparations for the regatta, Sidney?'

'Irritating, but you will see the work for yourself when you come to it.'

She looked briefly terrified before schooling her features. 'I would-'

'I will not force you to attend,' he interrupted more gently than might be expected. 'But you will have friends there. I hope you will come along.'

'You won't demand my attendance?'

'No.'

'I do not have friends in _Sanditon_, you know.'

'That's not true,' Charlotte said. 'The Parkers like you very much. Arthur, for instance, has asked after you every single day since we have been home. And Mr Stringer, he sent his warmest regards.'

'I do not know Mr Stringer. Arthur is... well, he is a sweet man but infuriating.'

'Sweet but infuriating?' Charlotte asked. 'If the Parkers do not yet have a family motto, might I put that forth for consideration?'

'You are one of us now,' Sidney reminded her. 'And yet... it still holds true.'

She put the teapot down, moved across the room and swatted him lightly on the chest in reply. He caught her hand and as was becoming a particular habit, kissed the palm of her hand.

Georgiana scoffed. 'Sweet but_ unbearable_, perhaps.'

Sidney grinned, surprising her. 'I cannot find it in me to mind your assessment.'

Georgiana's jaw dropped open. 'I feel as though we are living in a version of the world quite different from the one we are meant to be in. You cannot be Sidney Parker, but an imposter.'

'I am he, but I find myself determined to be... better.'

Georgiana raised an eyebrow. 'Keep going.'

*


	13. A Regatta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience - work has left me utterly drained mentally and physically this week!

Tom had decreed that all Parkers be available at the Regatta from the earliest possible moment, and so they all arose early to ready themselves and be present. 

So many carriages and coaches were expected that a field near Sidney and Charlotte's house had been given over to parking for these, and a series of local coaches, including Tom's own, pressed into service shuttling the good and the grand from this park to the regatta itself.

Tom stayed there, determined to greet each and every important visitor - and ensure that the Prince Regent's carriage was granted access all the way to town.

As such, it was Tom who first met Lady Sabrina Devereaux on her arrival, and was surprised when she asked for Mrs  _ Sidney _ Parker in particular. It was Tom who was not altogether surprised when Mrs Eliza Campion arrived and asked for  _ Mr _ Sidney Parker in particular.

'I am glad to see you again, Eliza! What a happy time we shall have of it today, with our old friends about us!'

She smiled elegantly and nodded. 'Indeed, Tom. And all those new friends, too.'

'Of course! Of course!' Had Tom been a little more thoughtful or even just a little less single-minded, Mrs Campion's arrival might have given him pause.

As it was, all he thought was that it was very well for a person so dear to Sidney to come along and her being the wealthiest widow in the country was just potentially helpful.

*

At the Regatta itself, Georgiana relaxed the moment she realised nobody was staring at her. It was just as Sidney and Charlotte had said.

She still very keenly felt the sacrifice that Charlotte had made for her. Even though her friend seemed happy enough - sickeningly so, at times - Georgiana could not quite shake off the guilt and shame that kept her awake at night.

She absently straightened a few plates on the table.

'Miss Lambe!' She looked up and found Arthur Parker striding towards her. 'I am so glad to see you looking so well!'

She stifled the urge to roll her eyes. He was not a bad sort, really. 'Mr Parker, how are you?'

'Very well, very well! Preparing for the big race, of course!'

'Of course.'

'To that end, I come seeking the finest cream cakes that might be procured.'

Georgiana did not personally think this was especially wise pre-race, but she said nothing and handed him a plate of cake, which he devoured in a matter of moments.

'I thank you, Miss Lambe! Glad to see you here today!' Arthur bowed and then bounded out of the tent.

'He's like a little puppy, isn't he?" a voice - nearby, male - said in a manner closer to contempt than any better emotion.

Georgiana, who had until very recently, felt quite uncharitable towards any Parker, turned to face the owner of the voice. She did not recognise the young man. He was tall and dandyish, possessed of a flop of blond hair and a pair of piercing blue eyes that no doubt charmed many a woman before her.

'Sir,' she said. 'I would thank you not to speak so unkindly of my friends. I would rather a puppy of a friend than a rogue or a rascal.'

He had some decency at least and looked somewhat ashamed for a moment. 'Forgive me, Miss-'

'Forgiveness ought to take the form of action, do you not think? In the form of amended behaviour, not in mere words. Words are nothing.'

'I hope that is not true, Miss, for as a writer, I rather rely on words.'

'Then you should use them with more consideration, sir.'

He bowed low to her. 'Caractacus Russell, my lady.'

'Russell?'

'Yes, as in the Duke of Bedford.' Caractacus sighed. 'Nephew.'

'I see. If you are a writer, what have you written?'

'Some very pretty poems and an article or two, so far. But I am working on something much grander.'

'Indeed. Well, I hope you enjoy your time here in Sanditon. Good day, sir.'

'Your name, Miss-'

'Mr Russell, as far as you need know, my name is "Arthur Parker's Friend". Good day to you.' Georgiana set down the plates and left the tent, uncertain why she had reacted quite so strongly against him. 

*

Sidney and Charlotte had not had much chance to see each other across the morning. The former was glad-handing visitors as they arrived at the regatta itself, ably assisted by his friend Babington. The latter had been tasked with some of the arrangements regarding refreshments and was then swept away by the arrival of Lady Sabrina.

Showing Lady Sabrina around mostly involved being introduced to all sorts of people. She would not remember them all, but the fact of the initial introduction was all that mattered. Some seemed genuinely interested in her, others clearly only gave her notice because it was Lady Sabrina making the connection in the first place.

They sat down for tea after a tour of the whole regatta - Lady Sabrina bestowed her patronage on both the lacemaker and the bookseller. 

'How do you fare, dear Charlotte? With your husband, I mean?'

'Well enough, I believe. He secured his old family home for us, and it is everything delightful. Georgiana has a space of her own, and we have the pleasantest- that is-'

'Bedroom is surely the only word to bring such a blush to your cheeks, dear girl.'

Charlotte just nodded. 

'Are other matters resolved?'

'Very nearly. I just... it often just feels like all too much, too soon.'

'I understand. But if I had a husband as handsome as yours, I would not hesitate a moment longer than necessary.'

Charlotte was sure her face was as red as beets, so she sipped her tea and made no reply.

Mary rushed over then. 'Charlotte, there you are! Oh, I had not realised you had a guest-'

'Mary, this is Lord Babington's aunt, Lady Sabrina Deveraux. Lady Sabrina, this is my sister-in-law, Mrs Mary Parker.'

'Well met, Mrs Parker. I understand your husband is the driving force behind Sanditon?'

'He is, my lady.'

'It is a very neat little town.'

'Thank you. Now, I must ask your forgiveness but Charlotte, would you remind the rowing crews that they are starting in an hour and get them into place?'

'Oh, is it time already? Why don't I leave you and Lady Sabrina to discuss Sanditon and I will do that very thing.'

It was the work of a few minutes to prompt three of the teams to their places. The fourth - the Parkers, of course - was trickier. Tom had only recently arrived from the welcoming party and Arthur was feeling slightly sick. She had not seen Sidney in some time and was obliged to go looking.

She found him by the river, making work for himself with the boats.

'You have less than an hour, Mr Parker. I hope you are prepared.'

He turned and looked relieved to see it was her. 'I am not at all. I have not rowed in many a year.'

'I cannot imagine it is difficult to recall such a skill.'

'No, with the right inducements.' He shifted another set of oars into a boat, then turned to hold a hand out to her. 'Come with me for a minute or two.'

'In the boat?'

'Yes.'

'But-'

'Come along.' He put each hand on either side of her waist and lifted her up and into the boat. She sat on unsteady feet and waited for him to cast off.

It was short work for him to have the boat moving through the water.

'I feel like I haven't seen you for days,' he confessed. 'And I find that I missed you.'

Charlotte leaned back on the seat, feeling the warm sun prickle her skin, although much of the feeling was more likely down to the way Sidney looked upon her. 'So now you know what it feels like.'

He chuckled at that, then held the oars out. 'Your turn.'

'What? I cannot row-'

'Why not?' He took her hands in his own warm ones and arranged them so that while most of the power came from him, she was the one actually holding the oars.

'Sit up straight,' he said, pulling her waist a little. His fingers brushed against her, sending a shiver down her spine. 'Are you cold?'

'No.'

He smiled then, almost certainly knowing the direction her thoughts took. 'Perhaps one day we might do this again when the river is not so crowded.'

'That would be most pleasant,' she replied, staring down at their hands. 'Perhaps when we go swimming.'

It was a provocative thing to say, and they both knew it.

'Nothing would give me greater pleasure, Mrs Parker.' He shifted his legs so that he all but trapped hers between them. Heat moved between them - she shivered again. 'Once all these damned people are gone.'

'Sidney! Such language-'

'I can do worse,' he promised. He wanted to lean in to kiss her, but it was a perilous task in such a delicately balanced boat, so he held back.

They were content to drift for a time, hands still clasped and legs still braced as they were. 

A new voice, however, was determined to join them: 'Sidney!'

Charlotte at first thought it was Mary, come to remind her of her duty to herd the rowers, but after a moment and seeing Sidney's frozen reaction, she knew it was not.

'Eliza?' he said, before waving politely back to her. 'All of London really is here.'

'Sidney,' Charlotte released an oar to grasp his hand. 'Are you well?'

'What is she doing here? Following the horde?'

'We should return to shore anyway. You have to row soon. Do not waste your efforts on me.'

'You will never be a waste of my efforts.' He raised her hand to kiss the palm. 'But I suppose we ought to return.'

Mrs Campion was waiting for them by the time they reached the riverbank. 'Tom said I would find you here, Sidney. You look so well.'

'Mrs Campion,' he replied. He jumped out of the boat, then handed Charlotte out in a more dignified manner than he'd helped her in. 'It is a fine day, is it not?'

'Oh, yes, very fine. I am happy to support old friends. And we are the oldest friends, after all!'

So far, Mrs Campion had not acknowledged Charlotte at all, but nor had she cut her entirely.

Sidney kept hold of Charlotte's hand as he moved towards the tent where his coat rested on a chair. 'I thank you for your assistance, Admiral Heywood. I feel I have recovered my skill with the oars after all.'

'I am Admiral Heywood again?' she teased, laughing and nudging his shoulder with her own, recalling the first time she had really looked upon Sidney with something fonder than anger.

'I beg your pardon, Admiral Parker. That sounds... very well.'

'I agree.' Charlotte sighed. They could not freeze Mrs Campion any longer. 'As you will be tied up here, I am happy to take Mrs Campion to the regatta proper.'

'You are too kind,' Mrs Campion said. 'But I am happy to remain here with the team. I am fascinated by the inner workings and preparations of athletes.'

'Well,' Charlotte hesitated, wondering how best to deal with this. 'I know Tom asked all spectators to gather at the regatta itself, rather than here. To prevent any cheating or the appearance thereof.'

This was both true and not true - they had spoken about it, but nothing had been decided.

'I will see you after the race,' Sidney said, more to Charlotte than Eliza. He bowed to Eliza, then took the bold step of kissing Charlotte on the cheek.

'Follow me then,' Charlotte said to Eliza with more composure than she felt.

They were barely away from Sidney and the boats when Mrs Campion began:

'I am surprised at Sidney being so... affectionate in public. He was never that kind of person. I suppose a wife may change you, especially if she has those inducements that men so wish for.'

'I cannot divine your meaning, Mrs Campion. He is as he has always been, as far as I can see.'

'I have heard all sorts of things about you, Miss Heywood.'

'Really.' Charlotte injected this with all the apathy she could find. 

'Indeed, Miss Heywood. That Scotland was your idea.'

This was true, but Mrs Campion could not know that.

'Really.'

'Indeed. That he chased you to London to save you from an even more improper mesalliance.'

Charlotte laughed. 'Such stories.'

'His protection is powerful, indeed, but the truth will always out.'

'Not if the ridiculous notions you've heard are any indication, Mrs Campion.'

'I will speak plainly, Miss Heywood.'

'You may speak plainly, but I am Mrs Parker.'

'For the present. You are not a fit wife for someone like Sidney Parker. You can only drag him down to your level, and if you really love him, you will not allow it.'

The regatta ground was mercifully close now. 'Not a fit wife for someone like him? As you did not consider him a fit husband for you, I hardly feel you are qualified to pass judgement.'

'I was very young then and made a mistake. Just as you are very young and making a mistake now.'

'You were old enough to know better then, and I am old enough to know myself now. I will speak plainly, Mrs Campion: what do you want?'

Eliza Campion's eyes glittered. 'Why,  _ Mrs Parker,  _ I want your husband. Is that plain enough for you?'

A maelstrom of emotions threatened to overwhelm Charlotte then, from fear and grief to anger and violence. She took a breath. 'Yes, plain enough. Good day, madam.'

Charlotte walked away from her then and was proud that she had not burst into tears or otherwise shown Eliza how rattled she was.

She had barely a moment to compose herself before a shout went up: 'The Prince Regent - he's here!'

Never, she thought, a dull moment in Sanditon.

*


	14. By George, I Think He's Got It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always: Thanks for commenting - I really appreciate it.
> 
> Took a bit of time with this one to get the feel of it right. Hopefully it's all right. Ball next time.

As the cry arose that  _ the Prince Regent _ had arrived, the crowd swelled and pulled Charlotte along with it towards the river. She feared she might trip and be trampled, or be pitched into the water. Mercifully, the crowd calmed and ceased movement after a minute or two.

From what Charlotte could tell, the Prince Regent had arrived and was being given a tour of the regatta by Tom Parker himself. Voices all around put in their two penn'orth.

'Lady Susan is with him, I see. Again.'

'A  _ particular _ friend, I was told.'

'Everyone knows that.'

'He looks... well.'

'No wonder his coach is pulled by a set of six. Four wouldn't even get him moving.'

Charlotte nudged her way through the crowd to a quieter spot near the bookstall where she sucked in deep breaths as her heart pounded fast and hard.

Mr Stringer was there and looked at her with some concern. 'Miss- Mrs Parker, are you well?'

'I will be. I was carried away by the crush without wishing to be. I just need to catch my breath.'

He was all solicitude then and helped her take a seat. 'I'll get you something to drink-'

'I'll be quite all right in a minute or two. But thank you.'

'Are you sure? I don't mind running to fetch something. Or I can get Mrs Parker. The other one.'

'I suspect she is busy with Prince George at the moment.'

'Oh. Aye. Well.'

'Are you not interested?'

He shrugged and tossed a minute scowl in the general direction of the regal fellow as he picked up a book again. 'I don't see that the royal family cares for those of us with less than them, so I don't see why I should care much for them.'

'Treason!' she said, carefully teasing.

He shrugged again, flipping a page in the book he was perusing. 'Don't wish 'em harm, Miss. Just don't care about 'em.'

'You may be the only person here for whom that is true.'

'You're not over there either.'

'True.' She said nothing more on the subject. 'Does a particular book take your fancy?'

'Just browsing, Miss. I haven't much time for reading for pleasure.'

'That's a shame.'

'That's life, Miss- Mrs Parker. My apologies.'

'I keep forgetting it myself. I signed three different letters as Charlotte Heywood yesterday and had to cross it out.'

'Does... Is... I mean-' Mr Stringer cleared his throat and tried again, studiously avoiding meeting her eye. 'Is Mr Parker kind to you?'

'Yes.' She felt herself blush. 'Excessively so.'

Now it was Mr Stringer's turn to redden. 'I don't mean to pry, Miss. But it was very sudden, and I didn't think you got along. I mean, he shouted at you in the street!'

'Yes, he did. He has apologised many times since then. And he does improve on further acquaintance... but I think we understand each other much better now. I am delighted to be married to Sidney Parker, Mr Stringer, so you have no cause to fear. But I am grateful for your concern.'

He very much looked like he wanted to say more, but chose not to.

Arthur Parker then broke through the crowd, waving at her wildly. 'Charlotte! Charlotte! Come quick!'

'Whatever is the matter?'

'Lady Susan asked for you in  _ particular _ ! With the Prince Regent! Come quick!'

She rushed to follow him - it would not do to keep Lady Susan  _ or _ the prince waiting any longer than strictly necessary.

HRH The Prince Regent was installed in the best tent with an excellent view of the finishing line. He had already been furnished with a slice of cake and glass of wine and looked most settled.

Lady Susan was with him, resplendent in a vibrant turquoise jacket. She beamed at the sight of her latest friend. 'Dear Charlotte!'

'Susan!' Charlotte came forward to let Susan embrace her and even as it occurred, she heard the murmurs of the crowd wondering who she was to be so friendly with Lady Susan.

Susan regarded her with a close, thoughtful look. 'My dear, you look very well.' 

'As do you!'

Susan now turned to the Prince. 'Your Royal Highness, may I introduce the newest member of the Parker family, my dear friend Charlotte. She is recently married to Mr Sidney Parker.'

'Aha!' Prince George was a dissolute fellow, made grotesque by excessive consumption and inactivity, but he beamed at Charlotte as he held out his be-ringed hand for her to pay homage.

She curtseyed neatly and kissed the royal ring as she had been taught. 'Your Royal Highness, I am honoured to meet you.'

'A delightful young thing, Susan!' he bellowed. 'A true English rose, eh?'

Charlotte bobbed again. 'Thank you, sir.'

'Married life treating you well, eh?' he guffawed and actually nudged Susan, who gamely remained upright. 'Where's that notorious husband of yours, eh? Run orf already?'

Still prickly from her Mrs Campion encounter, Charlotte did not let that one go unanswered: 'Preparing the boats for the race, sir.'

'Ah, good man! I like a fellow willing to get his hands dirty. And a woman, eh?' He nudged Susan again. 'Now, I want you to sit with me, Mrs Parker. You can explain all the parties in the race to me, for I haven't a clue who anyone is!'

This did not sound appealing, but the only option was to bob a little curtsy again and move to sit down so that she and Susan were flanking the Prince Regent.

That all done, the rest of the crowd started to disperse. A few determined sorts hung around, hoping for an entree into the conversation. Tom Parker regarded her curiously and perhaps with some envy.

Then, across the way, Mrs Campion paused, glaring at Charlotte. Whether because Charlotte was indeed still married to Sidney Parker, or because she was sat next to Prince George, Charlotte could not guess. It could, of course, be both.

Prince George was (if one could accept his arrogant self-delusion, self-absorption and terrible sense of humour) a perfectly fine companion for an hour or two. If one did not need the lion's share of conversation, it could be pleasant... but Charlotte could not fathom how Susan was able to put up with him for any real length of time.

At long last, though, it was time for the race to begin. The cannon sounded some distance away, and Charlotte dearly wished she could have been at the starting line with Mary as they had planned. Instead, she was obliged to listen out for the spotters' calls until the very last minute.

'Who is it that's crashed, eh?' Prince George asked after one report.

'Lord Babington's boat, sir.' Charlotte said.

'Not Babbers! He's a good fellow, that one. Shame!'

Finally, the boats came into view. Mr Stringer and the workers' boat was almost level with the Parkers - they were all putting in as much effort as any man could. 

'Come on, Parkers!' Charlotte screamed before she could remember who she was with. 'Forgive me, sir, I quite forgot-'

'Not at all! Susan said you were a spirited young lady! She was right, eh? You scream all you want, eh!'

Nevertheless, Charlotte stayed quiet until the last moment, when Mr Stringer's boat  _ just _ edged ahead of the Parkers. She applauded their win with good cheer. 

'Your Royal Highness,' she then said. 'Might I excuse myself? I ought to see to my... husband and his brothers.'

She was still tripping over that word!

He waved her away. 'Say no more, Mrs Parker! Those chaps deserve condolence from such a fine lass as you!'

Susan smiled at her and nodded her off. 

James Stringer was the first competitor she met, however.

She waved to him. 'Well done, Mr Stringer!'

'Thank you. Mrs Parker.'

She wasted no more time on reaching Sidney and his brothers, all sweaty and exhausted. Sidney was lying on the grass, scowling.

'Well done, the Misters Parker!' she called. Arthur shook her hand and feigned a collapse for humourous purposes. Tom clapped her on the shoulder and Sidney continued to scowl.

'We did very well,' Tom replied. 'but the best men certainly won.'

Sidney continued to scowl. She dearly wanted to fling herself onto the ground to join him, but it would surely be unseemly. Instead, she held her hand out to help him up. He hesitated and then took it.

'Well done, Sidney.'

'Not well done enough,' he muttered.

'You held them to a very hard-won victory,' she reminded him. 'You are soaked from the effort, sir! A most creditable performance.'

'If you say so.'

'I do say so!' Charlotte took his hand and tugged gently in the direction of refreshments. 'Come, I'll get you something to drink. And... well, the Prince Regent is eager to meet you.'

'I could not meet him in this state.' Sidney pulled away.

'Sidney, whatever is the matter? Please tell me.'

'Has Stringer always looked at you like that?'

'Like what?'

'Like he wants to either propose marriage or devour you whole.'

'That's laughable! That's very silly and-' She stopped at sight of Sidney's expression, dark and unhappy. 'He and I are friends. I never- are you sure?'

Sidney's shoulders drooped a little. 'Sure? No. But if there is a man alive who would recognise the signs, I am he.'

She grasped his hand again and pulled him a little closer. 'I did not... I did not even imagine for a moment...'

'You did not? You would not prefer-'

'Prefer? Good lord, Sidney, did you hit your head in that boat? I hadn't the first idea of it and... no! Although he is a good deal less  _ mercurial _ than you.' She laughed lightly and kissed his knuckles, confident that most other people had moved away from the river's edge. 'He is a perfectly good man, and I am glad of his friendship, but I cannot imagine being married to anyone but  _ you _ .'

Sidney sighed and brought his forehead down to touch hers. He was incredibly hot and sweaty from the race, but Charlotte surprised herself by how little she minded. 

'Forgive me,' he mumbled. 'I am not accustomed to...'

'Jealousy?'

'Indeed.'

'I am.'

'You are?'

'Yes.' She took a breath. Ought she tell Sidney what had happened with Mrs Campion? 'Mrs Campion was most candid with me.'

Sidney startled: 'What did she say?'

Charlotte gave a brief, accurate retelling, throughout which Sidney grew angrier and angrier.

'She had no right to say such things to you!'

'She had no obligation to be kind either. At least I know her feelings on the subject.'

'I will speak to her.'

'Do not! All you will do is make matters worse.'

'What do you propose I do about this insult to you?'

'Absolutely nothing.'

Sidney huffed at that. 'Charlotte, I cannot-'

'I have been thinking about this since... she made her feelings known,' she said. 'I thought about what my father would counsel, and it is this: the best weapon we have is our joy. We will simply be ourselves, and that will be response and punishment enough.'

'That is a wise approach,' he said after a long pause for consideration. 'I shall have to be excessively attentive to you, I feel, that we might drive the point home.'

He was about to lean down and kiss her, she was sure and even held her breath. Then, they were interrupted by Tom Parker's reappearance.

'Sidney! Sidney! You must come at once! The Prince is to present the medals!'

Sidney held his arm out to Charlotte, and she took it. He tucked her arm close between his arm and ribs to hold her close as they walked.

The Prince Regent was stood on the bandstand, ready to give a grand speech, it seemed.

Tom all but yanked Sidney's arm to pull him closer to the front of the crowd.

'My lords, ladies and gentlemen!' he called out. 'It gives me great pleasure to be here with you today at this, the inaugural Sanditon Regatta! Mr Thomas Parker graciously invited me to present the medals. As such, I invite the goodly Parker Brothers, after a hard-fought race, to come up!

Tom looked like he was about to explode as he stepped up to receive his runners-up medal from the Prince Regent. Sidney let Arthur go next and then approached.

'Ah, Mr Sidney Parker! I keep hearing about you,' said the Prince. 'You will come to see me when you are next in London, sir.'

'Thank you for such a gracious invitation, Your Royal Highness.'

'You must bring your wife too, eh? Spirited young thing that she is.'

'Of course, sir.' Sidney bowed and moved away.

The Prince Regent now turned to face the assemblage. 'As with any battle, there can be only one victor. At Waterloo, we routed Boney and his army and came away victorious. Why, I even-'

Susan coughed discreetly behind him - he paused. 'And in this instance too, there is but a single victorious crew. The winners of the first Sanditon Gentlemen's Boat Race - I present to you the crew captained by Mr James Stringer!'

The crowd applauded with perhaps a  _ little _ less enthusiasm for the working men than they might have cheered for the gentlemen, but the winners seemed not to notice.

Mr Stringer accepted the award with the slightest of bows possible and with his customary humility, barely even raising the shiny new Regatta Cup before handing it off to Fred Robinson, who celebrated with more verve.

He shook hands with each of the other competitors. If the shake between Stringer and Sidney Parker looked a little harder than the others, it hardly signified anything - although Charlotte's mind whirled again at the thought of being so desired by Mr Stringer.

Most of all, she wondered: had Mr Stringer pretended to care about her thoughts and opinions because he was interested in  _ her _ , or had he been in earnest? She hoped, heartily, that it was the latter.

There was not much left of the day after the trophies had been handed out. Therefore, the Prince went to seek further diversion with almost as much pomp and fuss as with which he had arrived.

Susan hugged Charlotte again and whispered in her ear: 'Write to me, dear Charlotte when matters have progressed. In the meantime...'

What was said here is not for any decent person to report back but suffice it to say that it pertained to very particular acts that might be undertaken in those specific circumstances where all parties enthusiastically consent and have at least a half-hour undisturbed by any obligations. 

Charlotte hoped she had not gone terribly red, but from the quizzical look upon Sidney's brow, this was not the case.

The Prince Regent having left, the day visitors also did so, and it struck Charlotte that the Ball that evening had been an excellent idea, for at a goodly proportion of people remained in Sanditon so that they could attend.

'Shall we return home?' Sidney asked, offering his arm. 'I suppose we must attend the ball?'

'The Ball that is in our honour? I think Tom would never forgive us if we did not.'

'Very well. We will stay only for as long as we absolutely must.'

She took his arm and let her fingers curl around his. 'On that point, Mr Parker, we are in agreement. Now, we really  _ must _ get you into a bath as soon as possible.'

*


	15. Under The Weeping Willow Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken a little while to get this done - I was sick and then I also wasn't at all sure how I wanted to tackle this.
> 
> This Eliza is both mean-spirited and quite stupid in her approach. I'm not sure I like that, but it is what it is.

The house felt utterly silent compared to the hubbub of the Regatta crowd. Mrs Hillier had anticipated Sidney's needs and had hot water waiting.

'Will you bathe before the ball?' Sidney asked Charlotte.

'After such a hot, sticky day I think I ought.'

'Then you ought to go first-'

'You need to-'

'Charlotte, for once in your life don't argue with me.'

She sighed. 'Very well. But do not think I cannot see through your scheme.'

Sidney blinked at her, all innocence. 'Scheme, Mrs Parker?'

'Yes, your scheme to help me out of my dress yourself instead of letting Miss Lees do it. How is the poor girl to learn?'

'Caught red-handed.'

'No, not yet.' She smiled up at him through her eyelashes. 'Hurry up then, before the water gets cold.'

Sidney Parker could not hide how easily he could dismiss even the most complicated of women's garments. He had had too much practice over the last few years to pretend his fingers did not run easily around laces, ribbons and corsets. 

Charlotte, to her absolute mortification, found she preferred this to his being ignorant. A tiny voice in the back of her head told her she ought to be furious at this incursion on her property, but the much louder, sensible part of her mind replied that other humans were not property and that his experience was in her own best interests.

On this day, and following her conversation with Mrs Campion, Charlotte felt a little more possessive than she might on any other day. She shivered as Sidney's hand grazed against the bare skin of her back and her dress fell to the ground.

She leaned back against him, taking him by surprise, though he recovered quickly enough.

'Charlotte?'

'Do you think... I feel there is a compromise to be had.'

'A compromise?'

'Would we both fit into the bath?'

'At the same time? I do not imagine it would be comfortable.'

'That, Mr Parker, is not what I asked.'

He frowned, looking between her and the metal tub. 'Barely.'

'Barely is good enough for me. Come along, then.'

If Mrs Hillier was surprised by a sudden shriek that tore through the quiet, she did not say a word but kept on with her tasks.

*

The Sidney Parkers and Miss Georgiana Lambe arrived at the Regatta Ball about twenty minutes later than perfectly fashionable. Miss Lambe was resplendent in royal blue silk while Mrs Parker shimmered in a forest green that matched her husband's waistcoat.

They were greeted warmly by family and friends and considered with undisguised curiosity by everyone else.

They were still newly arrived when Tom Parker called for a little quiet.

'My lords, ladies and gentlemen! How glad I am to see you all here on such a fine evening, and after such excellent entertainment as we had earlier today! Eat, drink and be merry but first...' Tom cleared his throat theatrically. 'We are here to celebrate the splendid union between my brother Sidney and our dear friend Charlotte! I can think of no two people better suited to each other - except perhaps myself and my beloved Mary, of course! - and if God is good, theirs will be a marriage blessed with joy, good health and longevity! To Sidney and Charlotte!'

The gathering raised glasses and toasted them. Charlotte felt the scrutiny deeply uncomfortable and no more than when she caught sight of Eliza Campion. The lady was not toasting but glaring at her with an iciness that made her actually shiver.

Sidney caught sight of this and raised her hand to his lips. 'Worry not, love.'

'I am not worried about _you_,' she told him. 'Just what she might try to do.'

He grinned down at her. 'Remember what we agreed earlier?'

'Yes, but-' She was cut off by a warm kiss upon her mouth that made half the crowd sigh with envy and the other half huff their disapproval of public affection - even such a brief, chaste kiss as this was. 'Very well.'

'Will you dance with me, Mrs Parker?'

'Of course.' She took his offered hand and they moved to the dancefloor, where other dancers ceded the centre to them. The dance was a lively affair which involved more movement than close contact and by its end, they were both breathing a little faster than usual.

'A drink, perhaps?' he asked.

'I would like to keep dancing,' she admitted. 'Where all those well-wishers can't drag you away from me.'

He flashed his biggest, broadest smile at her for just a moment. 'As you wish.'

However, Charlotte's wishes were not entirely to come true. This dance required them to change partners for a time and she was unfortunate enough to find herself dancing with a strange man while Sidney was thrust into the clutches of Eliza Campion.

It was almost certainly by that lady's design. Charlotte did her best to keep smiling and keep dancing until the dance reunited them.

'Are you well?' she whispered. Sidney seemed a little shaken.

'Yes. Quite well. A drink now, perhaps?'

'I am thirsty, yes.'

Sidney escorted her to the punch bowl, got them two glasses and then steered her to the quiet little antechamber above the hall.

'What did she say?' she asked.

His expression had been closed since the dance and did not change now. 'She made several accusations regarding your virtue and the manner in which we were married.'

'Oh. _Oh_. Well, we- I mean, I should-'

'It's all total nonsense, of course. I do worry what it means for you if she decides to spread her lies further.'

'What were her accusations more particularly?'

'I will not tell you.'

'Why not?'

'It is too vile.'

'Surely not-'

'It was. Please, trust me on this matter, if no other. I will not have you upset by this.'

Charlotte took a deep breath. 'Very well.'

'That's all? Really?'

'Yes.' She reached out for his hand. 'I trust that, in this, your judgement is more qualified than mine.'

Sidney ran his fingers along the back of her hand and she shivered. 'I do worry what she intends to do, but for now... perhaps we might simply sit together?'

'If you wish it. I am infinitely happier than the last time we were here on this balcony together.'

'I wish I had never opened my mouth.'

'I was uncharacteristically unkind and impolitic,' Charlotte admitted. 'I think I was overcome by the excitement of the ball then... and perhaps even by you.'

'Me?'

'You are an imposing fellow. I was trying hard to impress you, I suspect.'

Sidney's little smirk played on his lips for a moment as he looked away a moment, then back at her. 'You have never had to try very hard to impress me.'

'Oho! Do not try to rewrite history, Sidney. You loathed me at that moment.'

'I was... hurt and angered by what you said about my brothers.'

'I take it all back-'

'You should not. You were right, of course. But you were... yes, I think uncharacteristically unkind is the right turn of phrase. It was unlike you, I know now. But I was still a little impressed by you.'

'And now?' She fluttered her eyelashes in her best impression of a coquette, sending him into a fit of laughter just at the moment he had gone to take a sip of punch.

'Oh dear,' he said, using his handkerchief to wipe the minuscule drops of punch from his mouth and where they had landed on her dress. 'I've quite ruined your dress, Mrs Parker. We must return home immediately.'

'You are an irredeemable rogue, sir!'

'If I am indeed irredeemable-' to punctuate this, he placed his hands very firmly on her torso, an inch or two higher than might be even slightly proper, 'then I should take advantage of that reputation.'

'And yet...' Charlotte sighed unhappily, shifting away with some reluctance. 'It would only serve to lend credence to whatever _she _might say. Just as those ladies at Lady Sabrina's ball did.'

He removed his hands. 'You are right. Forgive me.'

'There is nothing to forgive, Sidney. Just... we ought to be careful in how we conduct ourselves.'

'You are right.' He stood and held a hand out to her. 'Another dance, Mrs Parker? As least there I might be permitted to touch _my own bloody wife _without the world judging us for it.'

Charlotte wanted to castigate him for swearing but found she was equally annoyed. 'One more dance and I might find that the punch stains really are in need of immediate removal.'

'Charlotte,' As they went down the stairs together, he leaned down to whisper in her ear. 'The only immediate removal I care about even in the slightest is of the entire dress.'

Ball-goers were treated to the sight of young Mrs Parker laughing, the sound like a pretty little tune as her whole face lit up with mirth. Mr Parker led her out to the floor again.

This time when they switched, Charlotte found herself with Arthur and Sidney with Georgiana.

'Are you enjoying yourself?' he asked.

'Surprisingly, yes.' Georgiana replied. 'Arthur is very entertaining.'

'He has the kindest heart of anyone I know.'

'Even more than Charlotte?' she baited.

'Charlotte will agree with me. She has a streak of judgement that Arthur lacks. He would get along better in the world if he had it, but then he would not be Arthur.'

'True enough, I suppose. That woman over there keeps staring at you.'

He did not have to look around to know she meant Eliza.

'That is Eliza Campion. The woman to whom I was engaged as a younger man.'

'Oh, that's _her._' Georgiana could've stopped Eliza's heart from across the room with her scowl. 'I do hope she trips on that dress and has a great injury.'

'Georgiana! That is an unkindness that is beneath you, and that is not a wish that ought to be spoken aloud, lest God hears it and punishes you by making it so.'

'I suppose so. But I do wish she'd go away. I don't like how she looks at you. Or Charlotte.'

'I know. But she can do us no real harm.'

Georgiana looked at him like he'd grown a second head. 'If I had known what a _ nice _ and considerate person you'd become by getting married, I would've suggested it a long time ago.'

'It is less the fact of being married and more the person to whom I am married.'

'Of course. She's really too good for you.'

'I am aware.'

'But you have been a significantly better person since Scotland, so I suppose there is hope for you.'

He chuckled. 'I will do better for you, Georgiana. I swear it, as I promised your father.'

She blinked a moment. 'I am so glad you and Charlotte found me.'

'I will thank God every day for the rest of my life that we did. And now you must do your part.'

'My part?'

'Live your life. Do not be afraid. I was wrong to keep you so locked up. All I did was put you in the way of unworthy men like-'

'Like Otis?'

'He is not a bad man but his gambling-'

'I know.'

'You deserve someone who loves you for nothing more or less than your heart and soul, Georgiana. Not your fortune. That's all I have ever truly wanted for you.' 

She gripped his hand tight a moment. 'Thank you, Sidney.'

The dance changed again and Sidney was returned to Charlotte.

'Arthur noticed her staring at you,' she whispered to him. 'Asked if we wanted him to accidentally trip and spill punch on her dress.'

'What did you say?'

'I said that punch-spilling is clearly a Parker Brother scheme.'

'Well, my father had a habit of planned clumsiness when the occasion warranted it. We must both have learnt it from him.

The dance ended and Sidney moved to escort Charlotte over to where Mary sat with some of the older matrons while Tom worked the room.

Before they could reach their destination, Eliza Campion was there with them.

'Dear Sidney! How lovely to see you here.'

'Mrs Campion, you saw me only three-quarters of an hour ago.'

'I have learnt something extraordinary about your young wife here,' she said.

Sidney's entire body tensed and Charlotte's mimicked in response. 'Mrs Campion, I urge you to think very carefully before saying anything that might not be easily retracted.'

'Oh, it is hardly terrible,' she said, waving a be-ringed hand. 'In fact, I am sure it speaks highly of her character.'

'Really.'

'Miss Heywood,' Eliza said very exactly. 'Was not only properly virginal when she was married, but remains so.'

The matrons stopped talking _instantly_. Lady Sabrina whispered something to a page, who scuttled away rapidly.

Charlotte gripped Sidney's arm hard, lest she fall. She felt all the blood in her body rush to her face. 

'If you were a man,' Sidney said quietly, 'I would call you out and shoot you.'

Eliza's artificially pleasant smile faltered a moment. 'It is a _good _thing, Sidney. It proves your marriage is unnecessary and invalid. Whatever silliness it was cooked up for is surely past and you need not continue the charade.'

'My marriage, madam, is no charade.'

'And yet you have not-'

'I fail both to see what business it is of yours and where you acquired your questionable evidence.'

'Servants always have a price, Sidney. You of all people know that. How could did you reach my rooms without it?'

He went very red then, and it took Charlotte a painful moment to realise it was rage he was experiencing rather than mortification.

'_Mrs Campion_,' he said, more to the audience gathering with alacrity. I was then nineteen-years-old and prone to impulsive actions a mature gentleman would rightly see as improper. I must ask you to cease speaking of the past as if it were the present.'

'Why, Sidney-'

'It is not for me to speak publicly of matters that lie strictly between me and my wife, but I will not allow you to insinuate and slander Charlotte for your own purposes, whatever those might be.'

'She is hardly a fit wife for you-'

'I am stood right here, Mrs Campion, and you ought to know that I shared the details of our earlier conversation, the one in which you threatened me, with _my husband._'

Sidney squeezed her hand a moment and looked at her a moment. 'Mrs Campion, I am very much afraid that you were woefully misinformed.'

A little titter rose up in the group as they considered the implication. 

Sidney fixed Eliza with a glare even as he held Charlotte close to him. 'I am happy to confirm to you if I must, that there are no grounds upon which our marriage might be annulled, and if I hear you making any suggestion that there are, or that there is a world in which I would even consider it, I will see you in the law courts.'

He paused to let her respond, which she did not. He then turned to Charlotte: 'Will you forgive me if I beg to leave early? I do not wish to keep you from your friends, but I find some of the company is not at all to my liking.'

She nodded, hoping to find her voice. 'I have no objections, Mr Parker.'

He turned then and found Lord Babington newly arrived.

'Aunt Sabs said you needed my assistance, Sidney.'

'Mrs Campion has found a swift desire to return to London immediately. Would you be so kind as to ensure she reaches her carriage safely?'

Babington understood immediately - if not the details - and with a brisk bow to Charlotte, took Mrs Campion by the arm. 'My pleasure, Mrs Campion. I have longed for many years to ensure you have the comfort you so deserve.'

Babington took up such a pace that Mrs Campion was obliged to skip along lest it appear she was being dragged out.

Sidney could not help a smile then and turned to bow to Lady Sabrina. 'Good night, ladies.'

'Good night, young Sidney,' Lady Sabrina replied. 'Go home and we will answer any enquiries as to your whereabouts.'

'Thank you, Lady Sabrina,' Charlotte said, feeling very small indeed.

The Sidney Parkers left very quickly, choosing to walk home rather than use the carriage. It was early enough in the evening and close enough to midsummer that the skies were still light although starting to darken.

'If I do not walk off my rage, I fear for our property,' he told her. 'I could strangle her! What was she thinking?'

'She cannot have _been _thinking, Sidney. It is done.'

'Is it? Am I never to be free of her? Really, I cannot-'

'Whatever happens, we will... we will find a way. But... you lied to her, Sidney.'

'Lied?'

'You said there were no grounds. there are-'

He laughed and dislodged some of his anger. 'Charlotte love, we could live another fifty years together exactly as we are and there are no grounds for an annulment. Because I do not _want _one. Do you?'

'Of course not!'

'Then none of it matters and _none _of it is any business of hers. I am deeply disappointed in Hillier, however. And... well, I do hope we _don't _live another fifty years exactly as we are. But... in good time.'

'Is now a good time?'

'Not if you only wish it to prove a point to Eliza blasted Campion.'

She did not answer immediately and they continued walking down the quiet little path along the river. 'Do you regret it, Sidney?'

'Marrying you?'

'Yes.'

'Not for a moment.'

'Even though you might have married Eliza Camp-'

'Not for a moment, Charlotte. I would not be married to her now even if I was free. But I am not free. I will _never _be free of the hold you have over me, you see.' He pulled her gently towards the cover of a willow whose branches hung over the river. 'Come, let us sit a minute before returning home.'

'If you wish.'

'I do.' He helped her navigate the twisting roots. 'For when we return, Hillier will be there and I must dismiss her after decades-'

'It might not have been her, Sidney. We should _speak _to her.'

'Who else?'

'Quite possibly _nobody_. Or Miss Lees. She doesn't _know _but perhaps leapt to a conclusion or two.'

Sidney sat with his back against the tree and beckoned for her to sit with her back against his chest. they remained there quietly for some time, the shadows lengthening around them.

'I was very young when I loved Eliza,' he said. 'I did not know the true meaning of the word. Perhaps if we had married then I might have been happy, but I would not have known the joy I know with you. I think it more likely that I had a lucky escape, although I did not know it for many years.'

'My parents have always counselled me to never hate anyone,' Charlotte said. 'It is a destructive emotion that only hurts the owner, they have always said. But I think I do hate her, Sidney. She hurt you so very badly and even now tries to do so again and I cannot fathom why.'

'Because I am no longer available,' he said grimly. 'I wonder at the outcome had we not been married when I saw her again. I doubt I would have held the same appeal.'

'Are you mad? Of course, you would! You are a very handsome and charming man, you know. And conveniently wealthy.'

He laughed and the vibrations rumbled through her back. 'Ah, now the truth comes out.'

She twisted to look at him. 'I speak considering _her _view, not my own. I do not think you are handsome _or _charming at _all_.'

'Not at all, eh?'

'Not at all.' She spoke firmly but the sincerity was dented rather by the way she was pulling at his cravat. 'Really, you are a chore just to look at.'

'Is that why you ran away at the cove? Because I am horrifying?'

'Oh, I'd say grotesque.' She laughed then, pressing her lips to his newly uncovered neck.

'I note that you have not disputed my convenient wealth.'

'Oh, you are conveniently wealthy. That much is true. If I am to be married to such an ugly man, it is fair compensation.' Her fingers were now working at his waistcoat buttons. 

'You are a wicked woman, Charlotte.' He paused as her fingers brushed against his bared chest. 'Thank God.'

'I am biased of course,' she said. 'But I do not understand how anyone chooses anyone _but _you. For under all that cynical bluster, you are a sweet, kind man. And I suppose... you are not _altogether_ hideous.'

'Not altogether?'

She sighed and gave up on her jest. 'You are the handsomest man of my acquaintance, Mr Sidney Parker. And... you could give away every single penny of your fortune and I would still think so. We would be the happiest pair in the hedgerows.'

'I remember what you said at Lady Denham's luncheon,' he confessed, turning so that she was under him now. 'How you spoke of marriage. I wanted to weep, you know.'

'Why?'

'Because all I had wanted was the woman I loved to think that way. And now I would weep because I realise the woman I love _does _think that way. I do not deserve you.'

'I find that love is not about deserving, but about the simple fact that one does or does not love. For I do not feel I deserve you, and yet you love me anyway.'

'I do.'

The sun was very nearly entirely set then and with some reluctance, they ceased their attentions to right their clothes and walk the final distance home. Sidney kept off his cravat, however, as his wife refused to return it.

A candle burned in the kitchen window and they let themselves in. Once indoors, the efforts and stresses of the day fell upon them and both felt incredibly weary. 

'Shall we to bed, Mrs Parker?'

Charlotte yawned. 'I can hardly keep my eyes open.'

'Come along. Everything can wait until the morning.'


	16. A Start and An End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I thank you for your comments so far - I really appreciate them.
> 
> So, let's see what happens today...

Sunlight, warm and golden, filtered through the curtains of the Sidney Parkers' shared room. 

Sidney woke first and found himself once more studying his wife with unconcealed curiosity and desire. She had slowly begun to get out of the habit of sleeping on the very edge of the bed and was presently slumbering less than peacefully, gripping her pillow so tight he feared she might tear it apart without even waking.

Thoughts of the night before continued to trouble him. The more he thought on it, the more unlikely it seemed that Mrs Hillier had said anything to Eliza, and yet what other possibility was there? 

The trouble with rumours like that is that they tended either to die a very quick death or live a very long, fertile life and there was no way to know until it happened. 

He really had hoped that the wedding would kill the gossip. Instead, it had killed one set of gossip and Eliza had created a new set.

Eliza now had forever poisoned his memory of Eliza once upon a time, when he was young and believed he knew was love was. He would never be able to think of that girl again without seeing the vicious woman she now was.

What had posessed her, for God's sake? Did she think her hold over him was so complete that it would've spurred him to demand an annulment from Charlotte? Had she _ ever _ known him at all? Even if he did not love Charlotte, even if Eliza was still- he would not ever shame any woman by opening her up to the mortification of annulment proceedings!

Charlotte stirred a little, her hair loose around her shoulders. Her nightgown had slipped down her shoulder and he reached out to right it. His hand grazed her skin and she startled.

'Sidney?'

'Who else, love?'

'Oh, but- I thought- I mean, I dreamt. I must have dreamt-'

'What, my love?'

'That... that you agreed with _her_ and I was left- I was...' She trailed off and moved closer to him as she usually did in the morning. 'Never mind. I'm being foolish.'

'Was it very vivid?' He twined his fingers with hers and held them close to his chest. 

'Yes. But all is well if you are here.'

'I will be here for as long as you will have me, Charlotte.'

She tucked herself into his side more. 'I was thinking...'

'Yes?'

'That is... I mean...' She went very red a moment. 'If you want an annulment, I will not stop you-'

'I do not! Most decidedly I do not!'

'Then, she said, as if he had not said a thing, 'we should ensure its impossibility.'

'Charlotte, you do not need-'

'For some time I have stopped short of... I have felt too afraid, which really is unlike me. I have felt too much like it might change things too much for us to-'

'If you cannot say the words,' he said, trying valiantly not to laugh. 'Perhaps you are not ready-'

'I am ready, Mr Parker!' Her temper flashed, overcoming any fear. 'And it seems to me that you are!'

It was his turn to flush red now. It was hard to deny when the evidence lay quite literally between them. 'I would not rush you-'

'I am starting to fear that your patience with me is due not to kindness but a lack of desire-'

Now it was Sidney's temper that flashed and overcame his remaining scraps of propriety and consideration. He pressed a hard, unyielding kiss to her mouth and shifted so she was caught beneath him.

'Madam,' he said, low and gruff, as his hands and lips forged a trail from her lips to her collarbones, to her ribs and then her navel and hips where they stilled a moment before he returned to face her. 'There are many things I lack. I lack pretty manners and I lack diplomacy. I lack patience; I lack musical ability. What I do _not_ lack is desire for you and I am insulted that you think otherwise after all my efforts to demonstrate my feelings these past few weeks.'

Charlotte made no reply except the fluttering closure of her eyelids, both of which he now kissed with great delicacy of movement. Her hands found their way to his back, under his own sleeping shirt, burning whatever they touched.

He yelped when suddenly her hands slid lower. 'Charlotte-'

'I think,' she whispered. 'The time for patience is quite over.'

'Are you doing this because of... _her_?'

Charlotte blinked once, twice and a third time. 'Who?'

He laughed a moment. 'Very well, then.'

It is not for this reportage to detail exactly who did what or how, nor what went where or for how long. Instead, we leave it to you, the reader, to consider the details that would lead to two energetic young people feeling about as satisfied, serene and sated as is possible on a Sunday morning.

It should be noted, in any case, that the Parkers were very late down to breakfast, that Mrs Hillier felt obliged to serve extra eggs and toast to Mrs Parker when they finally did eat, and that before any of that could happen, Mr Parker requested a hot bath be provided in their rooms.

It should also be noted that Mrs Hillier - who had not broken a confidence in her entire life - sent Miss Lees on a series of tasks, duties and chores that kept her out of the house, a duty the younger woman did not consider to _be _her duty but to which she submitted at sight of the Hillier Glare (which had done so much to keep young Parkers in line over the years).

'Mr Parker,' Mrs Hillier said almost before he had a chance to take a sip of tea. 'Forgive the intrusion on yours and Mrs Parker's breakfast but I must speak to you on a matter of urgency and delicacy.'

'Yes.' Sidney put his cup down. 'Someone in this household has apparently been speaking of private matters.'

Mrs Hillier frowned, confused by his remark. 'Miss Lees came to me yesterday and said she had come into a significant amount of money and so would be leaving and asked how her notice would work.'

Charlotte had been mid-tea-sip and almost dropped her cup. 'Miss Lees? She is the one?'

'The one?' Mrs Hillier looked to Sidney for explanations. 'Mrs Parker?'

Sidney beckoned her to a chair. 'Have a seat, Mrs H.'

He recounted the incident at the ball with blunt, pragmatic efficiency, not letting his personal feelings about it colour the retelling until the very last moment.

'She should be dismissed without reference immediately,' Hillier said, her entire countenance one of righteous, Godlike fury. 'I am more than willing to conduct that interview, Master Sidney.'

'No,' Charlotte said. 'She is my maid and I engaged her. I will be the one to speak to her.'

'I would prefer to be with you,' Sidney said.

'If you wish, but I would like to understand what has led her to such an outrageous action and I will not have you terrify her into silence.'

'Money,' Sidney dug his fork into his eggs with some force. 'It's always money.'

'It is not always money. She seemed like such a good girl-'

'Seemed is the operative word there, Charlotte.'

Charlotte ignored him. 'Where is she now, Mrs Hillier?'

'Fetching more fresh eggs from the henhouse.'

'Send her in when she is done. Let us be done with this whole sorry business as soon as may be.'

'I shan't have her sort ruining your breakfast, madam. She will wait until you're done.'

Charlotte deferred to the wisdom of this with a nod before turning her ravenous eye to the food on her plate.

Sidney chuckled softly as she tucked in. 'There's more if you want it, I am sure.'

'Do not tease me, Sidney Parker, when _you _are the reason I find myself so hungry!'

'Me?' He was the picture of innocence then, even with his hair a little more unruly than usual and his cravat barely even tied. 

'Yes, you!' Charlotte shifted in her seat. 'You, Mr Parker, are a rascal, a rogue, a brute and a beast.'

'Yes, I am. Any objections?'

She blushed furiously even as her gaze remained steadfast upon him. 'None whatsoever.'

'Thank God.' He sipped his tea. 'I... have you any regrets, Charlotte love?'

Gaze still steadfast: 'None at all. To everything, there is a season. I am... I am glad that we did not rush into such matters, for I am now afraid that all other intercourse is at an end-'

Sidney choked on his tea. 'Pardon?'

'Well, I cannot see that anything else will be even half so diverting and so we will spend all possible time so engaged.'

His loud, raucous, joyful laugh filled the room and set her to laughing also. 'You glorious woman, Charlotte Parker.'

'Do you... was it... adequate?'

He set his teacup down and moved to sit as close to her as possible. He lightly held her hand up to kiss it, then her cheek, then her neck. 'Darling wife, I am an old man and the feats which were undertaken this morning would not have been possible if they were merely _adequate_.'

It was Charlotte's turn to choke in surprise. He patted her back as the morsel of toast continued its proper descent down her throat. 'I was... I mean... You have such experience-'

'There is only one _you_, so none of it matters especially. Except that I may apply what I have learnt.'

'Which you did.'

'Which I did,' he agreed.'

'What was it like... with her?' Charlotte evidently had not meant to ask the question aloud for she was overcome with horror. 'Oh, do not answer such an unfair question! It was beneath me to ask.'

'But understandable. Comparison between you and she - or you and any other - is quite unfair to them, I assure you. For you are superior in them in every conceivable way.'

Charlotte opened her mouth to speak in response but was stopped by the arrival of Miss Lees, Mrs Hillier close on her heels. Sidney moved to stand behind Charlotte, though he kept a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

'Mrs Hillier, I hope you don't mind remaining with us,' Charlotte said. 'I would not like Miss Lees to feel she is outnumbered.'

'As you like, Mrs Parker.'

'Miss Lees, last night several unkind remarks were made about Mr Parker and I, in public, and the person who made them alleges that she received the information from a member of our household. Today, Mrs Hillier said you intend to leave as you have come into some money. So, I must ask you: did you receive that money in exchange for sharing our private information?'

Charlotte gave her speech as calmly neutral as Sidney had been earlier, although her hands were shaking a little. Miss Lees looked defiant for a moment, then crumpled under their combined attention.

'She wanted information!' She sniffed loudly through her tears. 'She gave me more money than I'd make in a year!'

'And you did not consider the harm you were doing?'

'No! Why should I? You'll be all right and I need the money for my family!'

'How will they feel knowing how you acquired this money?' Sidney asked. 'I cannot imagine Mr Lees being overcome with joy at his daughter breaking confidences for financial reward.

She cried harder. 'I know! But we haven't much and you do! You've got so much money that nobody really cares what you do! And when I overheard you the other day I didn't mean to tell anyone else, honest I didn't, but then that woman asked for any secrets what you might have and I couldn't think of anything else and I reckon I panicked when she handed me all that money because suddenly I was talking all about how you were married and shared a bed but you hadn't even done the deed yet and how you'd talked about it and how Mr Parker was being all solicitous of Mrs Parker being a maiden and all... that.'

'You might have caused very serious trouble,' Charlotte said in response to this blurting out. 'Fortunately, Mr Parker is made of more steadfast stuff than Mrs Campion believed. I must ask that you remove yourself and your possessions from our home immediately. You must make your money last, for we will not provide you with a reference.'

'Mrs Parker, don't tell my father-'

'Oh, not a word of this shall pass my lips. Nor will Mr Parker or Mrs Hillier speak of it. But, while we will not hinder you, nor speak ill of you, nor will we help you, nor speak well of you. We will simply _not _speak. I wish you a long, happy and healthy life, Miss Lees. Now, leave.'

Miss Lees' skin went so pale that she was almost translucent. Her knees buckled a little before she recovered herself.

'I don't need you,' she said. 'I've got my money.'

'How much did you pay you, Miss Lees?' Sidney asked.

Miss Lees quoted a figure that was quite substantial but would not last nearly as long as the young woman thought it might. 

'I am not as kind as my wife,' Sidney told her, his darker, grimmer public persona fully in place. 'So, I will remind you that if you say another word about us, in any respect, that I will instruct my solicitor in London to issue defamation proceedings against you.'

She blanched again, bobbed a quick curtsy and bolted from the room.

'Well done, Mrs Parker,' Mrs Hillier said. 'I will ensure she leaves properly.'

Alone again, Sidney returned to Charlotte's side. 'That was far kinder than she deserves.'

'She is very young and will hopefully come to realise the gravity of what she has done.'

'That money will not last.'

'No, it will not.'

'And you have not prevented her from finding decent work.'

'I will not see her sent into... dishonourable work for such a mistake.'

'You are kinder than I.'

'True.' She leaned into him and rested her head against his shoulder.'

'Are you well, Charlotte?'

'Well?'

'Yes. I mean to say...' He cleared his throat. 

She smiled a secret little smile. 'Sore? Yes, a little. Yet... I cannot say I feel very much different than I did yesterday.'

'We did get quite a lot of the proceedings out of the way first.'

'I think... had we done _all _of that all at once, I might have been quite overcome. Instead, I am happy and content and... _very happy_, Sidney.'

'So,' he kissed her again. 'Am I.'

'What do we do now?'

'Whatever we like, Mrs Parker.'

'Well, in that case-'

Mrs Hillier appeared again. 'I beg your pardon, Master Sidney. Mister Tom-'

'No. No, no, no!' Sidney leapt up, instantly transformed almost into a predatory big cat in a too-small cage. 'We are not at home to _anyone_-'

'I did tell him, sir. But-'

Tom blustered into the room as if he owned it (which was only a quarter-true). 'Sidney, we must speak of Mrs Campion!'

Only Charlotte's hand on his arm kept Sidney from smashing his brother's teeth to smithereens.

'This,' Sidney seethed. 'really does need to be urgent.'

*


	17. An Interruption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a little while but between work and Christmas and being focused on Like a Permanent Holiday... it was a little while.
> 
> I also found I was a little stuck with this as to where I really wanted it to go from the point we left them at. I think I've sorted it. So, here goes...

Tom Parker faltered a moment at his brother's unwelcoming greeting but soon recovered. 'Your conduct last night was most unhelpful-'

'Tom.'

'She has a good deal of money and showed enormous interest in Sanditon. I really think you ought to go to London to speak-'

'Tom.'

'I can't understand your being so rude-'

'TOM!'

'Do not shout at me, Sidney!'

'SIT DOWN!'

Tom obeyed. Charlotte remained seated as Sidney explained the situation as dispassionately as he had to Mrs Hillier earlier. This time, he was forced to deal with interruptions, interjections and the beginnings of excuse-making. After the full account, Tom paused. 

Tom paused but did not alter his course. 'We need her money!'

' _ We _ , Tom?' Sidney sniped back without hesitation. 'We, or  _ you _ ?'

Tom looked at a point behind his brother's head and did not answer.

'You may deal with Mrs Campion if you wish,' Sidney said, vowels clipped and consonants sharp. 'I cannot stop you. But know for certain that I will not acknowledge her, let alone court her attention. I will not entertain a woman who sought to humiliate my  _ wife _ in public  _ at a ball in honour of our marriage _ .'

Tom was silent a moment longer than was characteristic. 'All you need do is-'

'No, Tom. I have done everything I can do you, but I must have a limit, and you have reached it. Good day.'

'But, if you could just-'

For a minute, Charlotte feared her husband might hit his brother. Instead, Sidney sighed, threw up his hands and stormed out of the room. A moment later, Charlotte spied him through the window, stalking down towards the river.

'Tom,' she said. 'Please accept that Sidney means what he says.'

'But I cannot- you could always speak to him!'

Her temper flared. 'Oh this matter, I am entirely in accord with  _ my husband _ and will not speak more on the subject. I will ask Mrs Hillier to fetch you some tea if you wish it, but I think it far better if you return home now.'

Tom stared at her. 'You've seen my papers, Charlotte. You know-'

'Yes, I do.' Charlotte stood then, feeling as though she could stay neither still nor silent a moment longer. 'I also know how hard Sidney has worked to help you, and you still demand more of him. He cannot give you this, Tom and nor can I. I heartily beseech you to find other investors. Now, if you will excuse me.'

Charlotte barely even bobbed a curtsy to her brother-in-law before she rushed out of the house in search of Sidney.

He paced along the riverbank, smacking at the grass with a long stick he'd found, looking for all the world like an angry little boy. Charlotte's anger at Tom faded to make way for concern for the younger brother.

'It will never be enough,' Sidney snapped at sight of her. 'Whatever I do for him, it is never enough!'

'I see that now.' She reached out to take his hand, but he moved away, still too angry. 'I am sorry I ever suggested you did not do enough for your brother. Sorry indeed.'

'We must find him some other investors. Anyone else.'

'Perhaps Lady Sabrina or Lady Susan could advise. I will write to them.'

'I cannot have you poison new friendships, Charlotte. Those great ladies are always being put upon so. I would not have you demean yourself so. It is Tom's problem, not yours.'

'I am worried,' she said. 'Yesterday was a triumph, so why was Tom not happier? Why is he so tied up with a single possible investor?'

'I know not and presently care not. I will  _ not  _ make nice with that woman after what she did to you yesterday.'

'I will not ask you to do so. I am considering the possibilities, that's all.'

Sidney tossed his stick aside. 'I will go into Sanditon town now and speak to other investors still remaining aroundabouts. If they agree, we might be able to distract Tom from this idiocy. I cannot account for it but I might supersede it.'

'I will come with you.'

'If you wish it.'

'I most certainly do. It is in my best interests to keep that woman away from the town I love so well-'

'Just the town?'

She tried to smirk as he did but found she was much too happy and it immediately bloomed into a broad smile. 'Just the town. And perhaps a resident or two.'

'Or two?'

'Perhaps four or five.'

'Mrs Parker-'

'Six, actually. After all, there is Georgiana, and Jenny and Alicia and Henry and James, and Mary, of course.'

'You are maddening!'

'And  _ you _ do not reside in Sanditon! Otherwise, I would have counted you as the  _ very dearest-' _

Her joke broke what was left of his anger and instead he scooped her into his arms, swept her quite entirely off her feet. 'You know, the sooner we get to Sanditon, the sooner we can leave again.'

'And return home to perhaps play some cards?'

'I've never heard it called that before, but if you like.' He pressed a kiss to the nearest patch of her skin. 'To Sanditon then?'

'To Sanditon.'

*


	18. The Days of...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on A Brief Visit to Scotland: Tom Parker was a thoughtless, selfish idiot... and Sidney & Charlotte prepared to head into town to find investors who aren't Eliza Campion.
> 
> Now: Sidney runs into an old school-chum, who happens to be related to someone we've already run into.
> 
> Content warning also for non-specific references to drug addiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's been a minute or two since I got to this one, eh? Hopefully, this makes up for the delay.
> 
> No river swimming just yet but I haven't forgotten. We need to save Sanditon first - preferably before anyone notices it's in trouble.

The Parkers rode into Sanditon, the better to reach London folk before they returned to town.

Fortuitously, they found Crowe already deep in conversation with two dandy gentlemen outside the Crown Hotel. One was an aristocratic man who looked to be of an age with Crowe and Sidney; the other was a younger blond Charlotte did not know. Sidney recognised one and clapped him on the shoulder with the greatest affability.

'Pearly, how the devil are you? How is it that I was unaware you were here with us?'

'Ah,' the other man grinned. 'Just got here this morning. Missed the whole damned Regatta thanks to a broken carriage wheel. Thank God for the Heywoods, or I might still be in the middle of nowhere. Prinny will be peeved that I wasn't here to boot-lick but what's a man to do?'

'The Heywoods?' Charlotte asked, with all curiosity. 'Were you in Willingden, sir?'

'I think it something like that. And you are?'

Charlotte ignored the implied _who are you to be talking to me _and met his firm gaze with her own. 'Until recently, I was Charlotte Heywood.'

'This is Parker's new wife,' Crowe said. 'Shall we go inside? I need a drink.'

Their conversation was set on hold for a moment while they went into the lounge bar; a slightly less dissolute part of the public house and much more suitable for a lady.

"Pearly's" whole demeanour changed. 'Ah, the young slip of a thing that captured the uncapturable Sidney Parker! Well met, Mrs Parker.'

He bowed to her; she nodded in return and sat in the chair her husband held out for her. 

'Were my family well, sir? We have not seen them since we returned from our travels.'

'Your travels, eh? Is that what they call it?'

This was too close to Sidney's earlier innuendo for Charlotte. 'What an unkind thing to say to someone before you are properly introduced. Why at least we both knew each other's name the first time Sidney insulted me!'

The company laughed - at Pearly's expense.

'Forgive me, Mrs Parker. I meant only to make a joke at Parker's expense.'

'And yet the joke fell upon me, sir.'

Another pause while the landlord came to serve them, then Sidney took to completing the introduction.

'Charlotte,' Sidney said. 'This is Lord Percival Spencer.'

Pearly bowed again, this time taking her hand. 'Sixth Marquess of Skye and the Islands, at your service, madam.'

'Why do they call you Pearly, my lord?'

'Ah! You must do the same, Mrs Parker. As to _why:_ it is simple. I dislike the name Percival.'

'Why?'

'Because when we read _Le Morte D'Arthur_ as schoolboys, my friends teased me for sharing the name of that particular knight.'

Sidney and Crowe sniggered - Charlotte conjured a vivid image of who they must have been as boys.

'What _horrid _boys,' she replied, eyebrow rising. 'I do hope you made better friends.'

'No... but I do believe they grew up well. Mostly. By the time they _had_, my nickname had stuck. Most of us have nicknames, so it is no hardship, I assure you.'

'Really? And what, I wonder, is Sidney's?' All three looked at their feet, into the sky or anywhere but _her_. 'I take it to mean that it is either obscene or speaks to a part of his character you feel unfit for a gentlewoman. No matter. I have my ways of getting to the truth.'

Crowe snorted then, in a manner most unbecoming. 'My apologies, Mrs Parker.'

'I should introduce you to this young rascal,' Pearly nudged the younger fellow. 'My cousin, Caractacus Russell. A writer, or so he says.'

'I am a writer,' the young man grumbled. 'An honour to meet you, Mrs Parker.'

The landlord returned them with their drinks and Charlotte waited while the men quenched their various thirsts. Or rather, she waited for everyone but Crowe, for waiting for him would be much too long.

'My family, _Pearly. _Are they well?' she asked again.

Pearly blinked, having entirely forgotten the original subject. 'Oh, yes. Your father is a good fellow, indeed, and your mother is kindness itself!'

'I would not be in Sanditon at all if not for their kindness, for it was a similar accident that befell Sidney's brother that brought me here. I am glad you were not hurt.'

'I am glad of it, but I did miss your regatta. Crackers here tells me it was fine entertainment all round. Excepting the young miss who told you off!'

Mr Russell 'I knew I ought not to have told you that.'

Sidney looked curious as he lit his cigarillo. 'If I didn't know better, I'd suppose you'd encountered Charlotte.'

'No, not Mrs Parker. The loveliest young woman in outward appearances. I made the mistake of insulting a friend of hers: a portly gent. She set me right, all right. I think my ears are still ringing.'

'This young lady,' Charlotte asked. 'Does she have a name?'

'Ah, she refused to tell me. She merely said she was _Arthur Parker's Friend_. A dark-skinned beauty - do you know her?'

Sidney's entire demeanour changed in a flash. 

Charlotte had come to learn that while _all _aspects of Sidney's personality were true and real, there was a good deal of separation between the sweet-hearted, affable Sidney and the grim-faced, dangerous _Mr Parker_. It was the latter who now made himself known. 'Am I to take it that the young man you insulted was my younger brother?'

'Well, I didn't-'

'And that the young lady of whom you speak is_ my ward, _Miss Lambe?'

'God, Caractacus, you dullard!' Pearly punched him in the shoulder. 'Forgive my cousin, Parker. He's quite soft in the head.'

'I apologised immediately!' the young man - Charlotte thought he might be younger than he appeared at first. 'I spoke to impress her. I gravely miscalculated.

'I cannot think of anyone who has ever done that,' Charlotte muttered, feeling every bit as foolish as she had during her first disastrous ball encounter with the man who now sat beside her, knee occasionally nudging hers. 

Sidney sighed. 'Are you truly contrite, Mr Russell?'

'I have bitterly regretted it since the moment the words came out of my mouth.'

Beneath the table, Charlotte reached for Sidney's hand and squeezed it gently. 

'How long do you intend to remain in Sanditon?' Sidney asked them both.

'I am at my cousin's disposal,' said the young chap, Mr Russell.

'Well, it seems a nice enough little place. A few days perhaps, to take the waters, so to speak.'

'The swimming is excellent,' Sidney told them.

'So is the brandy,' Crowe added, filling his glass again. 'Another bottle, Mr Williams!'

The long-suffering landlord sighed and went to fetch his best customer his best brandy.

'Then,' Sidney said. 'We will show you all the best that Sanditon has to offer. You are welcome to dine with us one evening.'

'Oh, yes,' Charlotte echoed, mostly wondering how Georgiana would respond to seeing this young man again. 'Most welcome.'

'We will never turn down a good meal!' Pearly exclaimed. 'When will you have us?'

'Two evenings hence?' Charlotte asked, hoping she could put a decent menu together by then but not wanting them to slip off the hook that Sidney was evidently trying to secure.

'It is fixed!' Pearly exclaimed. 'Excellent!'

Their conversation continued: Charlotte watched as Sidney deftly wove Sanditon into the weave of their discourse; it was never too much and always relevant. By the time they made their farewells, Spencer and Russell were significantly more interested in the place than they had been.

'A theatre would be just the ticket,' Russell said to one such moment. 'A place for me to try out my plays before throwing them to the lions of London.'

'Who says they'd put on your plays, Crackers?' Pearly joked. 'Are they any good?'

Russell withered a little. 'I think so. Once they're finished.'

'I love to read,' Charlotte said, trying to divert the conversation away from Russell's perceived failings. 'But I am no writer. It must be a very particular skill.'

'it is four-fifths staring into the sky waiting for divine interventions and one-fifth hasty scribbling before the moment passes,' he admitted. 'My cousin is right; I am no real talent.'

'I do not think _Pearly _is necessarily qualified, Mr Russell. If you would like a more considerate reader, I would be happy to read some of your work and give you an honest opinion. But kindly given, no matter what that opinion is.'

The transformation in that young man was hard to describe, but it was as though she had lit a candle in his heart and the light reflected from his eyes. 'That is most kind, Mrs Parker. I will... if I may, I will deliver some pages to you tomorrow.'

'Oh, do not trouble yourself to travel out to us. I will be coming into town for the bathing machines. Perhaps you will deliver them then?'

Sidney sent her a confused look for a moment, then realised that she was also attempting to combine genuine interest with wooing potential investors. At the very least, Mr Russell might speak warmly of Sanditon and its inhabitants if ever questioned.

Thus, a time for them all to meet again tomorrow was arranged, and the Parkers made their excuses and began the journey home.

'You were very kind to that young man,' Sidney said as they rode. 'Given his encounter with Georgiana.'

'He seems in very great need of some support. If he is a poor writer, I will tell him, but kindly. And... in truth, he reminded me of myself. Young and a little out of place. His encounter with Georgiana... surely you see?'

'I do.' He nudged his horse a little faster. 'Do you mean to set a match between them? Because Caractacus Russell may be the Duke of Bedford's nephew, but he's from a poorer part of the line, and I do not believe him worthy-'

'Because he is from a poorer strand-'

'No, because of all the things he could be, he chose to be a_ writer_? I have yet to meet a writer who wasn't a total fool.'

'Sidney Parker, do you suppose I would ever try to _make a match_ for Georgiana? I would rather put my head in a lion's mouth. I thought all of this was for Sanditon.'

'It is. It was fortuitous to see Pearly. He's worth twenty thousand a year.'

'That is quite something. His title was rather grand. Marquess of...'

'Skye and The Islands. The man owns much of Scotland.'

'Well, I have a new fondness for that part of the world.'

Sidney grinned at her. 'Investing in Sanditon would be nothing to him. But... I must confess that I hardly had Sanditon in mind. I have not seen him for some years; I was glad to see him today. We were good friends at school.'

'Ah yes, what is your nickname, Sidney?'

'I cannot tell you.'

'Cannot or will not?'

'Will not. It is not a childhood name, but one I earned during the period before I escaped to Antigua.'

'What is it? I will not rest until I know. I have ways of extracting information from you now...'

'It was...' he sighed. 'The Turk.'

'Why is that so terrible?'

'It refers to the amount of money I spent on Turkish opium. I was also briefly known as the Laudable Sidney Parker for the amount of laudanum I ingested in a relatively brief time. It was said that, after I left the country, several opium sellers went out of business.'

'Oh.' Charlotte's blood ran cold as she considered all this meant.

'I didn't just leave the country to escape heartbreak. I left to break its hold on me.' Sidney sighed. 'First, Tom dragged me back here to have my body rid itself of the poison. Then, I ran away. Perhaps I ought to have told you before, but... I was ashamed of such a weakness.'

'I am very glad that you broke the habit, Sidney. That must have been difficult, indeed.'

'The physical effects were not long-lived, but... I craved it for a long time. Fortunately, there was none on-board ship, and Antigua provided rum instead. Strong drink is a friend, but it is not my master.'

Charlotte considered all this. 'As angry as I may be at Tom for this morning... I am thankful for his intervention on your behalf.'

'One can never stay angry at Tom for too long. Unfortunately, it means he never has to change. But I am not inclined to forgive what he said this morning.'

'Then, do not. I am still curious at his... he seemed panicked, Sidney. Could matters be worse than we know?'

'I will look at the ledgers if he'll let me.'

'I did not see anything financial when I was his assistant, but it was all such a mess...'

'I'll ask tomorrow. For now, I want to go home with my wife. And forget about everything except being at home with my wife.'

'Is that what they call it?' she asked with feigned innocence, echoing both Sidney and Pearly.

'Saucy thing, Mrs Parker.'

'I cannot imagine what you mean.'

'I am going to take you home, Mrs Parker, and ravish you until you can be ravished no more.'

'What if I would rather be the ravisher than the ravished?'

Sidney groaned. 'You will be the death of me, Charlotte.'

'Perhaps. But not for very many years yet.'

Their house came into view, and they raced the last hundred yards up the lane. Sidney helped Charlotte dismount and held on longer and tighter than necessary. Mr Hillier tutted as he fetched the horses and muttered something about _the __young scamp_. 

'Sidney, wait. I need to speak to Mrs Hillier about this dinner you are having me host in two days. Then, I am all yours. Perhaps you might look in on Georgiana and find out what she thinks of Mr Russell?'

'An excellent idea.' He pursed his lips. 'Hopefully very little indeed. Do not take too long?'

She beamed at him. 'Not if I can help it.' 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, there really was a 'Lord of the Isles' and it was one of the most powerful titles in the UK until it was rolled into the titles held by the Crown. Yer man Charles is currently nominally Lord of the Isles. The point here is that Pearly is incredibly wealthy and potentially very powerful - in this fictional world, he really does own a massive chunk of Scotland. (This also means that he may well be involved in the Highland Clearances)


	19. A Different Point of View or Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, I know... I had the bare bones of this written a while ago but I did not want to post until I'd had a chance to really think about Georgiana and about how her experience was so utterly different to Charlotte's - or anyone else's in the story.
> 
> I hope I've done her justice - this won't be the last we hear of her. I felt like the show made a really great start with her and then rather... ran out of steam or didn't know what to do.

Caractacus Russell delivered himself to the Parker House almost as early as was polite the next day, a bundle of neatly written pages clutched so tight in his fingers that he was in danger of creasing them beyond readability.

Nobody could say he was not eager to pass his writing to Mrs Parker and receive such remarks in return as she might wish to give. After all, they had arranged to meet in town, but he had not been able to wait.

Unfortunately for him, Mrs Parker was not immediately available, and the redoubtable housekeeper took him into a drawing-room where he was invited to wait and offered a cup of tea.

Tea was delivered; he was about to sip when the door opened to admit Miss Georgiana Lambe. He stood abruptly, spilling several drops of hot tea on his hands.

'It's _you_,' she said, infusing those two small words with such seething contempt that he rather admired her for it. 'What are you doing here?'

'Mrs Parker invited me to... that is, she offered to read some of my work.'

'Charlotte is too kind for her own good,' Miss Lambe said. 'I will fetch her for you-'

'No! I mean please, stay a moment.'

'Whatever for, sir?'

'I would like to apologise for our first meeting. I was most out of sorts and not... my best. I was unkind to your friend and you. I apologise.'

'Very well.'

'Am I forgiven?'

'I have no time for words. You may demonstrate your repentance with actions, Mr Russell. Good day, sir.'

Miss Lambe swept out of the room in a rustle of fabric. Caractacus fell back into his chair, spilling more tea. He hissed as it scalded his skin and stained his shirt cuff.

Mrs Parker rushed in then, her hair loose under her bonnet and her gardening gloves still on.

'Mr Russell, I had no idea you would be along so early. Otherwise, I would have been here to greet you.'

'Please, you must not worry; I am here much too early. I confess I was eager to place my pages in your kind hands.'

'I am eager to read them, Mr Russell.'

Caractacus stood with a flourish to hand the pages to her. 'I place myself in your care, Mrs Parker.'

Mrs Parker took the pages and set them on the end table. 'I will read them after lunch, Mr Russell. As I said yesterday, I am going into town this morning-'

'Say no more; I shall excuse myself at once! You have already been too kind; I will not importune-'

'Calm down, Mr Russell.' Mrs Parker's expression was one of kindly mirth. 'What are your plans while you visit Sanditon?'

'I thought I might find myself a sunny corner of the beach where I might work through such mental exercises to consider the next part of the story.'

'That sounds like a fine plan, sir. Perhaps you would like to walk into Sanditon with Georgiana and I.'

'I do not think she would enjoy that, Mrs Parker. I did, however, make sure to apologise to her this very morning. My conduct still mortifies me.'

Before Mrs Parker could answer, Parker himself strode into the room, a slice of toast between his lips and his cravat still untied. 'What the blazes are you doing here so bloody early?'

'Don't mind Sidney,' Mrs Parker told him. 'He hasn't much patience with any visitors. Mr Russell came to deliver his book, dearest.'

'I thought you were meeting later?' Sidney Parker was all suspicion and Caractacus could not blame him.

He cleared his throat and decided, for once, to be frank. 'I did not want Mrs Parker to have to carry my pages around if she did not have to. And... I wanted a chance to apologise to Miss Lambe.'

Parker's gaze was liquid mercury as it settled upon him. 'Did you now?'

'Yes, sir.' He cleared his throat. 'I told Mrs Parker: I am mortified and- but I have done the deed, and now it is for Miss Lambe to decide whether I am worthy of forgiveness or I am not.'

'Yes,' Parker replied. 'It is. Now, are we walking into town any time soon or should I assume that the women in my life are determined to drive me mad?'

'I am ready, sir,' Mrs Parker retorted, then waved at his bare neck: 'Yet you are not even fully dressed!'

Caractacus watched their interactions with curiosity. What an extraordinary pair - he had never seen a married couple joke so with each other; had never seen a wife so willing to tease her husband or the husband to treat her with such respect.

Was that a remark upon the Parkers or every other pair he'd known? His parents had not had an intellectually balanced marriage, and his father had never been slow to make his opinions of his wife's mind known.

By the time Caractacus brought his attention back to the room, Sidney Parker's cravat was tied, and they were ready to walk into Sanditon.

The walk was pleasant enough. Mrs Parker kept him engaged in light conversation while Mr Parker and Miss Lambe walked behind, not saying very much at all. Every so often, he glanced back, and Miss Lambe scowled at him.

She was extraordinary. 

They separated once in town: Caractacus to his corner of the beach; the ladies to the bathing machines and Mr Parker to... wherever such a man went.

*

The bathing machine was almost entirely submerged when Charlotte and Georgiana had changed into the ridiculous robes and were ready to swim.

'He is a fool,' Georgiana sniped about Caractacus Russell. 'He was _awful _about Arthur! Most unkind.'

'Georgiana,' Charlotte replied. 'You were not _so kind _about Arthur in the recent past. Nor was I, in truth. We both learnt our lessons, why should not Mr Russell?'

'Do not apply logic to a situation which involves no logic, Charlotte!' Georgiana laughed a little despite herself. Their guide opened the machine door, and they stepped out and down into the cold seawater.

'Lord, I_ hate _that first feeling of cold water,' Georgiana huffed. 'The water in Antigua is so much nicer.'

'Do you miss it still?'

'Yes,' Georgiana sighed. 'Always. Yet... since-' 

'Since?'

'Since Otis-' the name stuck in her throat a moment. 'Since I learnt more of it, I see now that it was not so much a paradise as I believed. It _ is _paradise, but as long as people are enslaved, it is sullied and poisonous.'

'Yes...' Georgiana saw how Charlotte tried to find the right words. 'It is just _wrong_. I want to find the words, and yet it seems to me that _wrong _quite covers it without being sufficient. What is it- no, never mind.'

'What? You can ask me anything, Charlotte. I know you mean well.'

'I mean... what is it like there? For people?'

'Well, my father freed his slaves when he married my mother.' Georgiana paddled away from the machine, the heavy robes making it difficult to swim. 'I did not see the worst of it - I was the master's daughter, after all. But as I got older and saw more of the island, some things could not be ignored. You know, I saw a man flogged to within an inch of his life.'

'You do not need to say more-'

'I saw _bone_, Charlotte. And then I come _here_, and it's grey and grim and horrible and full of people who think that sort of thing is not only acceptable but _necessary_. Do you think Lady Denham is the first person to speak of my mother the way she did? Or of me? She is not, I assure you. Nor will she be the last.'

For a moment, Georgiana was tempted to let her robes drag her under the water and keep her there. It was all too much, but then her anger at the Lady Denhams of the world kept her afloat. She would not let them win.

'Otis understood,' she said. 'More than anything else, he understood how I felt.'

'I am sorry, Georgiana. You deserve better.'

'I do! I do deserve better! But... Charlotte, I also _loved_ Otis. He is a good man, you know. Really, he is. But life has a way of finding a man's weaknesses and using them against him. Especially if that man does not look like a Sidney Parker or have the money and connections of a Caractacus Russell.'

Charlotte did not answer for a moment - what was she thinking? Something to do with Sidney, no doubt. Georgiana saw the chance to change the subject, and she did.

'Are you _happy _with Sidney, Charlotte?'

'Excessively.' There was no mistaking the blush that bloomed across Charlotte's face. 

'I suppose love is not rational. I cannot account for your tastes, but... I wish you had not had to marry because you came for me.'

'Dearest Georgiana!' Charlotte swam over to her and grasped her wet hand. 'I cannot help thinking now that our marriage was almost a certainty - it may not have seemed it at first - and the... trip to London and beyond simply hurried it along.'

This did not seem especially likely to Georgiana. Still, as Charlotte seemed both happy and confident, she did not contradict her friend. 

They swam a little longer before returning to the bathing machine to dry off and return to their day clothes.

'Forgive me,' Charlotte said. 'I did not mean to make you relive difficult times.'

'I know,' Georgiana replied. 'I relive them every night when I cannot sleep; when I hear the crack of a whip; when I see the way people look at me. It is never truly over, you see. Sidney thinks that getting rid of his business interests in Antigua and the islands means it is done. It is not done. That is why Otis works so hard for our people. We can only rely on ourselves.'

Charlotte squeezed her hand. 'You have me. I swear it. I do not know what I can do, or what power I have... and I am dreadfully naive and ignorant of these matters, but you will always have me.'

Georgiana felt a sob work up her throat. 'I know.'

'We are family now, after all.'

'Only until I come of age. Then Sidney will wash his hands of me.'

'Do you believe that?'

The machine door opened - they were back on the beach. The attendant helped them down.

'I did believe it,' Georgiana said. 'Now, I'm not so sure.'

'You will always be our family, dear Georgiana. You are no mere obligation. Not to me, not to Sidney.'

An unexpected warmth rolled through Georgiana's blood then. She nodded, finding there were no words adequate to express her feelings. Charlotte did not seem to mind, or she understood.

'We ought to stop at Trafalgar House before returning home,' Charlotte said. 'The little Parkers will be glad to see us.'

This they did, and the young Parkers were indeed happy to see them. Georgiana even sat on the floor to play with Henry and his tin soldiers. As they took their leave, the little boy hugged her close.

England _was _horrible, the grey weather reflected in the grey, small-minded people. Even most people in Sanditon were awful. But Georgiana could not mind the Parkers at all. Perhaps this was what her father had meant her to find in coming to England. Could it be?

It might be. But the Parkers - well-meaning, kind though they were - knew nothing of her life or of what it meant to live in her skin. For all his faults, Otis understood _that, _and she found that she missed that of him. 

*


End file.
